Mitad demonio mitad humana
by Sakamaki Yukina
Summary: descripción cap 7
1. el principio de todo

**-Yuki: Hola,vamos directo al capitulo,en esste "relleno" Rempika y Suigintou son las unicas que va a participar,por cierto aqui Ami no existE**

**-Suigintou y Rempika: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Yuki**

* * *

**El principio de todo**

* * *

_Normal Pov_

-Era una noche como cualquier otra en el "Orfanato Sambara". Cuando tocaron la puerta.

-La directora se despertó y bajo a abrir, cuando abrió no encontró a nadie, bajo la mirada un momento y encontró a una bebe, pero no cualquier bebe, esta tenía orejas y cola de gato negras, en una canasta, con una carta que lo único que decía era Amu..

-La directora pensó que era un bicho raro en el momento en que la vio, pero si la dejaba ahí ¿Qué pensarían de ella las personas que Vivian frente al orfanato?. Su reputación estaba en juego, así que tomo la canasta con mucho asco y entro de nuevo en el orfanato.

-La pequeña Neko (1) tomo el nombre de Amu y así pasaron los años hasta que la pequeña Amu cumplió 8 años. El único problema eran los demás niños del orfanato, los cuales siempre la molestaban llamándola-Bicho raro-o-Fenómeno-; Ella no tenía a un solo amigo.

-Los niños el día de su cumpleaños le hicieron una broma, encerrándola en el congelador por lo que a la pequeña Neko le dio bastante fiebre

_Amu Pov_

-La criada me estaba cuidando, la fiebre era demasiado alta según entendí, pero a ella no le importaba, sólo lo hacía por obligación, a nadie le importaba, ella me dijo que durmiera y salió de mi habitación.

-Escuche a la directora y a ella hablando en el pasillo, al parecer sobre mí.

-Criada: No quiero seguir cuidándola, ningún niño quiere compartir habitación con ella.

-Directora: No me importa, para eso te pago.

-Criada: ¿Acaso no lo ve? Tiene cola y orejas de gato, eso es ser un fenómeno.

-Aquello no me hizo sentir mal en lo absoluto ya estaba acostumbrada a ese apodo de todos modos.

* * *

(1) Neko: Gato en japones


	2. Despertar

**-Yuki: Hola**

**-Suigintou: Sabemos que quieren matar a nuestra dueña**

**-Rempika: Pero si la matan,NO habrán historias y se van a quedar con la ganas (Sonríe sadicamente)**

**-Yuki: ¡Gracias Rempika,me has salvado! por eso te voy a regalar otros 50 cuchillos**

**-Rempika: Me gane la lotería (Empieza a saltar)**

**-Yuki: Una cosa,las personas que no quieran que algo feo le pase a Tadase, y esta es la continuación de capitulo anterior**

**-Suigintou: Y ahora el declaymer**

**-Las tres: NI Shugo Chara ni Elfen Lied le pertenecen Yuki,solo la historia**

* * *

Despertar

* * *

Amu Pov

-Como no podía dormir decidí salir del orfanato a dar un paseo. Si, en la noche

-Perdón olvide presentarme,mi nombre es Amu,mi estatura es un tanto baja,mi cabello es de un rosa pálido el cual me llega por encima de los hombros y mis ojos son de un tono ámbar un poco oscuro,mi tez es blanca y tengo unas orejas y cola de gato,según me han dicho mis profesores es una mutación o algo asi

-Fui a un edificio parecido a una iglesia, en medio del bosque.

-Esta "iglesia" tenía un ángel tallado en las paredes, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que ese ángel estaba junto a un demonio y en medio de ambos había un ángel con los cuernos de un demonio, un híbrido

-Mis piernas ya no daban para más, parecían de gelatina, aguante todo lo que pude, pero mis piernas ya estaban cediendo y me rendí, cayendo al suelo boca abajo

-Algo me llamo la atención: Un ladrido. Era el ladrido de un perro color café con tonos blancos, el cual empezó a lamer mi mejilla, lo que ocasiono que me hiciera cosquillas

-Lo mire y le empecé a acariciar la cabeza

-Amu: ¿Estas preocupado por mí?, estoy bien, estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, no soy una solitaria, no lo soy-Escondí mi cara con mis brazos para resguardarme del mundo que me rodeaba-¡No lo soy!

Al día siguiente

¿?: Oye gato, oye respóndeme algo, tengo una curiosidad, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu bolsa?, está llena de leche

-Estaba parada enfrente de mi asiento, mi bolsa estaba en mi escritorio empapada de leche y había tres niños detrás de mí, los que siempre me molestaban y me llamaban fenómeno: Tadase, Torhu y Kota

-Tadase, el jefe de los tres, era de estatura un poco alta para tener solamente 8 años, era rubio y sus ojos eran de un color rojo, parecido al de un rubí, con tez blanca y una expresión…una expresión de crueldad, cuándo estaba frente a los maestros ponía una cara un tanto angelical, pero yo sabía que detrás de esa cara de ángel estaba un demonio cruel y despiadado

-Torhu era una cabeza más bajo que Tadase, su cabello era de un color caramelo y sus ojos color verde, con tez blanca y un niño que solo es uno de los secuaces de Tadase ya que él le ofrece "protección"

-Y Kota, el preferido de Tadase, casi de la misma estatura de su "jefe", cabello color verde acuático y ojos color lavanda, tez morena, y este nunca se separa de Tadase

Torhu: ¿Por qué no respondes al menos?-Dijo Tohru empujándome y Kota, me puso el pie provocando que me cayera y empezaron a reír los tres

-Tadase: ¿Escuche que te dejaron en la puerta del orfanato con una tormenta, verdad?. Claro, ¿quién no te abandonaría teniendo esas orejas y cola de gato?

-Me estaba poniendo roja de la furia por esos comentarios, no entendía porque me enojaba tanto que esos tres me molestaran con respecto a que fui abandonada

-Tadase: No eres humana, ¡Tú eres más bien un demonio!, los profesores dicen que tú los sacas de quicio

(Nota: es un orfanato-escuela)

-Y siguieron riendo hasta que la puerta se deslizo y entro Irene. Una chica de ojos y cabello color amarillos, pero su expresión no era como la de estos tres, era totalmente inocente, pero no se puede confiar en las apariencias

-Irene: ¡Profesora, Tadase, Torhu y Kota la están molestando de nuevo!-Dijo viendo hacia afuera del salón, gritando

-Tadase se tensó por unos instantes y después miro hacia la puerta

-Tadase: ¡Maldición, huyamos!-Dijo para después salir corriendo seguido de sus amigos

-Irene: ¡Son de lo peor, molestando a una chica!, oye, ¿estás bien?-Dijo corriendo hacia a mí, como si fuera una amiga preocupada. Ja, que estupideces estoy pensando

-En el acto me levante, no podía mostrarme débil ante nadie, y menos ante una niña de este orfanato. Vi como Irene vio que me pare y segundos después vio mi bolsa sobre el escritorio

-Irene: Tu bolsa está cubierta con leche…

-Mire con molestia esa bolsa, Tadase toda la semana se la ha pasado molestándome con este tipo de cosas, pero esto ya fue demasiado

-Irene: Que crueles son ellos

-Tsk, estoy harta de que se haga la inocente, claramente es como todos los niños de aquí

-Amu: Los niños de aquí son miserables

-Irene: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Perfecto, ya llame su atención, solo tengo que decir lo demás que pienso para que se largue y no me vuelva a hablar

-Amu: Como son miserables, probablemente necesitan de alguien que es más miserable que ellos-Dije tomando mi bolsa y saliendo del salón, esperando que ella no me siga

-Irene: ¡Oye, detente!-Dijo saliendo del salón detrás de mi

-Diablos, no funciono, pensé que me odiaría con eso y se alejaría de mí, voy a tener que estar aguantándola

-Caminamos un buen rato y deje de caminar para entrar a los baños a limpiar mi maldita bolsa, cuándo estaba a punto de abrir el agua del grifo ella entro y se ofreció a lavarla. ¿Porque está haciendo esto?

-Se la di viéndola y examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, ella abrió la llave del grifo y comenzó a lavarla

-Irene: Una vez se seque quedara bien-Dijo cerrando la llave del grifo

-Se detuvo un momento y después volteo hacia mí un tanto dudosa

-Irene: Oye, como parece que siempre estás sola…si tienes problemas, puedes decirme

-Me quede estática ante sus palabras, ¿Acaso ella me estaba diciendo que le podía pedir ayuda o algo así?... ¿ella es de confiar? ¿Estoy equivocada al pensar mal de ella?

-Irene: Ten la seguridad de que te ayudare

-La mire sorprendida, puesto que nadie me había ofrecido su ayuda antes. Quise despejarme un poco y decidí salir más al rato para ir a la iglesia y ver al cachorro.

-Volví a salir en la noche, teniendo cuidado de que no me viera nadie.

-Fui a la iglesia donde me había encontrado al cachorro y cuando llegue el cachorro seguía justo donde lo encontré. Así que me hinque y le di el trozo de pan que había guardado de mi almuerzo

-Amu: Realmente tenías hambre, ¿verdad?-Vi que apenas si masticaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara sin comer?-Si no fuera por ti, creo que no sería capaz de soportarlo

-Después de que termino el pan me ladro, pidiendo más comida

-Amu: Lo siento, no tengo nada más para que comas-Me gruño el estómago y solté una risita nerviosa-Supongo que la mitad de mi almuerzo no es suficiente

-Me fije en la pequeña luz que había a unos 30 metros, casi opacada por los árboles que la rodeaban: era una casa, se la señale, tenía que advertirle, aunque probablemente no me entienda

-Amu: Incluso si estas hambriento, nunca te vayas, te molestarían. Si tan solo… fuera más fuerte…, podría protegerte…

-Mire con tristeza la luz de aquella casa y el perro solo me miraba con preocupación

.

.

.

.

.

-Estaba en un lugar oscuro y vacío, sentada, abrazándome a mí misma "Si solamente fuera más fuerte…" resonó en todo el lugar con un eco interminable

-Mire mis manos, como si ahí estuviera la solución y las estire hacia adelante, cerré los ojos, subí la mirada y mis manos empezaron a estirarse hacia arriba dirigiéndose a una luz gris, después vi como alrededor de mi salían cuatro brazos invisibles, dirigiéndose también a esa luz.

.

.

.

-Me desperté agitada y sudando, era solo un sueño

-Amu: De nuevo…siento como si…algo se moviera…dentro de mí

-Mire hacia arriba y vi en la madera las huellas de unas manos (Yuki: Los cuartos tenían literas y ella dormía en la de abajo).

-Volví a dormir, pensando que a la mañana siguiente no habría nada de eso y que solo fue mi imaginación. Cuando desperté todo mi cuarto tenía huellas de manos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me encontraba en el salón, viendo a Irene leer un libro, ella apenas se había percatado de mi presencia y se volteó a verme

-Irene: ¿Qué?

-Mire hacia otro lado un tanto nerviosa, pero no lo demostré

-Amu: Quiero hablar de algo contigo

.

.

.

.

.

-Irene: ¡Sorprendente! ¡Tienes un perro!

-Amu: Shhh

-La calle, ya que casi lo estaba gritando, Irene se tapó la boca con las manos rápidamente y comenzó a hablar en susurros

-Irene: Lo siento, si Tadase y sus amigos lo hallaran ellos lo molestarían, ¿verdad?

-Yo asentí y la mire impaciente, esperando su respuesta. Al final se quitó las manos de la boca sonriéndome

-Irene: Te daré un poco de mi comida, de todos modos nunca me la acabo

.

.

.

.

.

-La lleve a la iglesia y le enseñe el cachorro, a ella le pareció tierno y le dio un trozo de pan

-Irene: ¡Ah, qué lindo!-Dijo mientras veíamos como el cachorro comía el trozo de pan

-Amu: No le digas a nadie de esto.

-La mire con dureza, sin importare si se indignaba o algo por el estilo

-Irene: Esta bien, no le diré a nadie, no te preocupes

-Amu: Si

-En mi cabeza escuche la voz de otra persona, una niña con voz un tanto seria pero a la vez juguetona, diciendo: "No se puede confiar en los humanos"

-Me confundí ante eso y para no hacer que mi cabeza entre más en conflicto, le reste importancia

.

.

.

.

.

-Estaba en el salón de clases, en mi asiento, esperando a que comenzaran las clases, viendo el florero que tenía frente a mí. Escuché como se abría la puerta, imaginándome que los demás niños ya entrarían

-¿?. ¡Oye, gato!

-Me enoje ante ese apodo, sabiendo que lo único que hacía era caer en su red. Voltee hacia donde provenía la voz, sabiendo quien sería la persona que vería parado al lado de esa puerta: Tadase

-Tadase: Eres una sabelotodo…-Sonrió de forma sádica y me miro con esos ojos rubíes que tanto despreciaba-A pesar de que no eres humano

-Lo mire con enojo sin importarme esa sonrisa suya, sin embargo, algo me saco de mi enojo: Un ladrido

-¡Ese ladrido es del cachorro! ¡Esto no puede ser!

-Entraron Kota y Tohru. Kota tenía al perro en la mano, agarrándolo del cuello sin ningún cuidado

-Me pare de un salto, el autocontrol había acabado

-Amu: ¡Idiotas!

-Fui corriendo hacia ellos intentando quitarles al perro, pero Tohru me agarro de los brazos, evitando que me moviera

-Tohru: ¡Vaya!-Exclamo el de forma burlesca

-Ellos empezaron a reírse mientras yo forcejeaba desesperada por quitarle al perro a Kota

-Amu: ¡Suéltame! ¡Detente!

-Tadase: Esta es la primera vez que te veo irritada

-Tadase mostro una mirada divertida

-Kota: Nunca ríes o lloras ¡eres horrible!

-Tadase se puso a mi altura y sonrió socarronamente

-Tadase: ¡Llora! ¡Llora y suplica! o el perro será golpeado en tu lugar

-El enojo me hizo reaccionar mal y le di un rodillazo en el estomago, en serio estaba enojada. Él se agarró el estómago e hizo una mueca de dolor, me miro con ira

-Tadase: ¡Maldita! Oye, dale una patada al perro-Dijo, viendo a Kota

-Mi desesperación y miedo aumentaron al escuchar eso, todo por no saber controlarme

-Amu: ¡Detente!

-Mire al perro asustada, entonces Kota tiro al cachorro al aire y le dio una patada, ocasionando que el perro se estrellara contra la pared

-Yo miraba la escena horrorizada mientras que Tadase sonreía mientras me veía

-Tadase: Parece que es mejor hacer esto que golpearte a ti

-Se acercó al florero verde que estaba sobre mi escritorio y le quito las flores que este llevaba dentro, momentos después se acercó al perro y a Kota

-Tadase: Sigue deteniéndolo-Le dijo a Kota y yo lo vi en cámara lenta como levantaba el florero en su mano y rápidamente lo bajaba, golpeando al perro una y otra vez. En el salón se podían oír por completo como lloraba sonoramente el cachorro

-Cada vez que Tadase levantaba el florero claramente estaba cada vez más lleno de sangre. No podía hacer nada, solo quedarme quieta observando horrorizada. La misma voz que escuche con Irene en la iglesia la volví a oír, pero me dijo una verdad que en serio dolió: "Porque eres débil, tal cual humano".

-Preferí ignorar eso y enfocarme en lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor

-Amu: *Mentira…algo así… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué?

-En ese momento Irene entro corriendo, jadeante y alterada, mirando con miedo a los chicos

-Irene: ¡Detente!

-Tadase dejo de golpear al perro y se le quedo mirando confuso

-Tadase: ¿Por qué?, tú nos dijiste sobre el perro

-Amu: *¿Qué? ¿Ella les dijo?, ella me dijo que podía confiar en ella y que no les diría ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Cómo fue que pude confiar en ella?

-La voz de antes dijo algo que hizo que una corriente de electricidad pasara sobre mi cabeza hasta mi corazón: "Paso porque confiaste en un pecador, un humano. Eso es como abrirle la puerta al mismo lucifer"

-Amu: *Es cierto, los humanos…no son de confiar en lo absoluto*

-Irene se movía nerviosa en su lugar y miraba a Tadase como si estuviera apenada

-Irene: Porque…porque… ¡no sabía que le harían algo así! (Yuki: si, como no -_-)

-Ella volteo hacia mi dirección, yo la miraba sorprendida y asustada. Ella se tapó las manos, como si estuviera arrepentida, lo cual no es probable

-Irene: Lo siento -Dijo con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos (Yuki: ¡Esas lágrimas son falsas!)

-Esas lagrimas se veían falsas a leguas, escuche la voz de Irene en mi cabeza lo cual me sorprendió: "Tonta, creerse más que todos nosotros, se lo merece"

-Ya no había vuelta atrás, confié en la persona equivocada

-Amu: *No quiero cometer el mismo error nunca más, pero ya es tarde, no puedo hacer nada*

-Irene: Lo dije sin querer

-Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, baje la mirada, rindiéndome. Ya no puedo hacer nada más

-Kota: ¿Oh? Se dejó de mover

-Escuche decir a Kota y subí la mirada, viéndolos con sorpresa. Tadase soltó una risa corta y miro al cachorro divertido

-Tadase: Eso fue rápido

-Mire al piso y se veía la sangre esparcirse por todo el suelo

-Amu: *Como son miserables, buscan a alguien más miserables que ellos"

-Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Irene sonreía, todavía con las manos en la cara. Mi mirada se ensombreció y mire hacia abajo, ocasionando que mi flequillo me tapara los ojos

-Amu: Los que no son humanos…-Sentía la ira y el rencor recorrer cada parte de mi-Los que no son humanos…-Cada vez esa ira se hacía más grande, en lo último quería descargar toda mi ira con un grito-¡Son ustedes!

-Detrás de mí escuche el sonido de algo explotar y sentí gotas de algo en mi cara: era sangre, sangre de la cabeza de Tohru, la cual acaba de explotar dejando solo trozos de carne destrozada, su cuerpo estaba cayendo lentamente

-Tadase miro el cuerpo de Torhu sorprendido y luego me miro a mí con miedo

-Los siguientes en morir en un orden elegido por mi fueron: Kota, Irene y al último Tadase.

-Todo eso solo había pasado en 5 segundos exactos. El salón estaba lleno de sangre, los cuerpos decapitados estaban esparcidos por el salón, al igual que los escritorios y los asientos

-Cerré los ojos y me abrace a mí misma, intentando ignorar la escena, agarrando el cuerpo del cachorro, salí de ahí corriendo sin mirar atrás

.

.

.

.

.

-Había corrido hasta la iglesia y enterré al perro debajo de un árbol que estaba junto, justo donde lo había encontrado. Puse unas rocas un tanto grande

s, del tamaño de mi puño, acomodadas sobre su pequeña "tumba"

-Me quede parada frente a este, mirándolo con impotencia y arrepentimiento

-Amu: Lo siento…es mi culpa ¿Por qué tengo que ser tratada así solo porque soy un poco diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué?

-Tome mis orejas de gato con odio, como si quisiera arrancármelas

-Amu: *Si no fuera por ellas….*

-¿?: ¿Quién eres?

* * *

**-Yuki**:** Me duelen las manos**

**-Suigintou: La mitad de esto se parece a Elfen Lied**

**-Rempika: Eso es cierto**

**-Yuki: Verán,estos dos capítulos,el anterior y este están un poco basados en Elfen Lied,ya después es mi historia con una que otra cosa de Elfen Lied**

**-Suigintou: Acaba esto rápido,quiero ir a enseñarles este capitulo a las demás para que se mueran del miedo y en especial Equ (Sonríe malevolamente)**

**-Yuki: H-ha-hai**

**-Suigintou: Te tardaste,to me voy (Se va al cuarto de Yuki y les enseña el capitulo de Yuki) **

**-Desde el cuarto: Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaa**

**-Yuki: Hmp,par de lloronas (Cambio de personalidad de Suigintou).En fin,ya nos vamos**

**-Rempika: Las preguntas de hoy son:**

**¿Quien es la persona que le hablo a Amu?**

**¿Les gusto la muerte de Tadase?**

**¿Les gusta esta historia?**

**¿Se merece reviews?**

**¿Aunque sea alguien lee esto?**

**-Yuki: Si alguien,quien sea responde estas preguntas el capitulo siguiente se hará lo antes posible para que esa persona y la demas audiencia pueda leerlo**

**-Rempika y Yuki: Adiós**

**-Del cuarto: NOOOOOO TADAAAASSEEEE**

**-Yuki: Tenían que ser admiradoras de ese tonto (Con una gota en la sien)**


	3. Amigas

**-Yuki: Hola.**

**-Suigintou: Hola (Alegre).**

**-Yuki: ¿¡Eres bipolar o que!? (Asustada).**

**-Suigintou: Es que en el capitulo anterior asuste a las demás con tu capitulo que incluso se desmallaron (Sonrisa psicópata).**

**-Rempika: Si eso les parece sangriento que se esperen a los siguientes capítulos.**

**-Yuki: Tengo una idea que tiene que ver con Zero.Y cuando el se presente va a ver sangre (Sonrisa sádica).**

**-Suigintou: Así que prepárense.**

**-Rempika: Este capitulo probablemente "no" tendrá sangre.**

**-Yuki: Una ultima cosa.**

**-Yuki: Black Ross gracias por seguir mi historia pensé que nadie la leía (Llorando exageradamente****).**

**-Yuki: Pero... (Cambiando su carácter con Suigintou) si no continuas tus historias voy a ir a tu casa con el cambio de carácter de Rempika y no te va a gustar.**

**-Yuki:(Volviendo a llorar exageradamente).En serio te adoro.**

**-Rempika : Y ahora el declaymer antes de que terminemos ahogadas.**

**-todas: Ni Shugo Chara ni Elfen Lied le pertenece a Yuki solo la historia.**

**-Yuki: Si hubieran sido mías Tadase hubiera muerto y Kota y Lucy hubieran estado juntos desde el principio.**

* * *

**Amigas.**

* * *

_**¿? pov**_

**-**Estaba caminando por el bosque,cuando algo llamo mi atención,una niña de mi edad de cabello colo rosa claro con cola y orejas de gato parada en frente de lo que parecía una pequeña tumba.

-Lo siento olvide presentarme mi nombre es Lucy,mi cabello es color rosa oscuro que me llega hasta los hombros,tengo 8 años y estatura promedio.Y... tengo unos cuernos en la cabeza.

-Lucy: ¿Quien eres tu?-le pregunte,ella se volteo rápidamente,sorprendida.

-¡!: Mejor dicho ¿quien eres tu?-me dijo enojada.

-Lucy: Yo soy Lucy ¿quien eres tu?.

-¿?: Me llamo Amu.

-Lucy: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?.

-Amu: Eso no te incumbe-dijo cabizbaja.

-Lucy: ¿Y porque tienes esas orejas de gato?.

-Amu: ¿y tu porque tienes esos cuernos?.

-Lucy: Yo...-se me cayo la caja de música de la mochila.

-Amu: Es una hermosa canción (Sonriendo).

-Lucy: Tienes razón-dije recogiéndola y volviéndola a meter en mi mochila.

-Amu: Pero,¿tu que haces aquí?.

-Lucy: Aquí vengo siempre en las noches.

-Ella se quedo con cara de sorprendida.

-Lucy: Solo que hoy decidí venir en la mañana.

-Amu: Que extraño nunca te había visto por aquí-en eso empezó a llover.

-Fuimos a refugiamos bajo un roca grande que nos cubría totalmente de la lluvia.

-De repente ella saco el tema de hace rato.

-Amu: Tengo estas orejas y cola de gato desde que nací,mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato en medio de una tormenta-dijo cabizbaja.

-Amu: Siempre se burlaban de mi y hoy yo ...

-La mire muy sorprendida ella paso por lo mismo que yo.

-Lucy: A mi también me paso lo mismo pero yo...

-Las dos al mismo tiempo: Los mate.

-Amu: ¿Tu también los mataste?.

-Lucy: Si pero...

-Las dos al mismo tiempo: ¿Como los mataste?.

-Amu: (Pensativa)¿Te enseño un secreto?.

-Yo solo asentí.

-De repente vi como salían los vectores de ella y empezaba a mover las rocas que había a nuestro alrededor.¿Ella tenia vectores?,¿pero como?.

-Lucy: Yo también te voy a enseñar un secreto.

-Ella asintió.

-También saque mis vectores para que los viera.

-Amu: Tu también los tienes (Susurro).

-Lucy: ¿Y tu como los mataste?.

-Amu: Pues yo los mate con los brazos.

-Me pareció que ella no sabia como se llamaban los vectores,por eso les decía brazos.

-Lucy: Vectores.

-Amu: ¿Que dijiste?.

-Lucy: vectores... ese es el nombre de los brazos.

-Amu: Con que vectores,eh.¿Y tu como los mataste?.

-Lucy: Pues yo también los mate con los vectores,pero ellos mataron a un perro que era como un amigo para mi y cometí el error de contárselo a una niña que parecía de confiar,ella les contó sobre el perro a los niños que me molestaban y ellos lo mataron enfrente de mi.

-Vi como ella se sorprendía.

-Amu: A mi también me paso lo mismo.

-Lucy: ¿Cuantas cosas tendremos en común? (Sonriendo).

-Estuvimos platicando de nuestros gustos y vaya que eran los mismos y ella sin razón alguna empezó a tararear la canción de la caja de música.

-Lucy: Te gusta esa canción ¿no es así?.

-Amu: Si,me encanta.

-Lucy: Ten te la regalo-le dije sacando la caja de música de mi mochila y poniéndosela en las manos.

-Amu: No podría,es tuya-dijo devolviéndome la caja de música.

-Lucy: Lo siento,no acepto devoluciones (Sonriendo)-dije volviéndosela a dar.

-Amu solo hizo un puchero que me pareció muy cómico.

-Amu: Esta bien (Sonriendo).La cuidare con mi vida.

-Eso solo me hizo reír.¿Como podría proteger una simple caja de música con su vida?.

-Amu: Después de todo...tu me la diste (Sonriendo).

-Eso me dejo estática.

-Lucy: ¿Amigas?.

-Amu: Amigas **(Suigintou: Creo que voy a vomitar arco iris. Yuki: No interrumpas).**

.

.

.

.

.

-Lucy: Nos vemos mañana.

-Amu: Ok.

-Y cada una se fue al lado contrario de la otra.

.

.

.

.

.

**Al siguiente ****día**

_**Amu pov**_

**_-_**Espere a Lucy un buen rato que incluso estaba lloviendo otra vez,sentí que me ponían algo en la cabeza,me gire y me encontré a Lucy con un gorro azul sonriéndome.

-Lucy: Si no te gustan tus orejas ocultalas como yo.

-Me toque las orejas y en vez de sentir mis orejas sentí tela.¡Ella me puso un gorro!

-Amu: Gracias (Sonriendo)

-Salimos del bosque y estuvimos caminando por las calles.

-Como era de noche así que nos escondimos en una tienda de peluches (NOTA: No tienen alarmas),empezamos a jugar con nuestros vectores,entonces fuera de la tienda se ilumino,salimos por la puerta trasera y salimos a un callejón pero unas personas que parecían soldados,ya estaban en la salida del callejón impidiendo que pudiéramos escapar.

-¿?: ¿Esa también es una nicronium?.

-¡!: No importa ella también es un fenómeno atrapen-la a ella también.

-Amu: Se acercan y los matamos-dije con tono amenazante.

_**Lucy pov**_

_**-**_vi como una persona a nuestra izquierda le apuntaba a Amu y vi como estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo,me dio el tiempo suficiente para interponerme entre Amu y la bala.

-Lucy: ¡Cuidado!.

-Lo ultimo que escuche fue un PUM para después ver como todo se oscurecía.

_**Amu pov**_

_**-**_Yo veía a esas personas desafiante,entonces escuche la voz de Lucy.

-Lucy: ¡Cuidado!-y vi como se ponía a mi izquierda.

-Después escuche un PUM a mi izquierda.

-voltee rápidamente encontrándome a Lucy con los ojos opacos,una enorme mancha en donde debería estar su corazón y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca,desplomándose.

-Amu: Lucy (Susurro)-me hinque para tomarla en mis brazos.

-Amu: MALDITOS ¿COMO PUDIERON?¿PORQUE NOS TIENEN QUE TRATAR ASÍ SOLO PORQUE SOMOS DIFERENTES A USTEDES? AHORA MORIRÁN-sentí como mis ojos se apocaron de el odio.

-Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde había unas personas con las caras tapadas con vendas.

-¿?: Quieres vengarte,¿no es así?-dijo una de ellas acercándose a mi.

-Amu: ¿Quien eres tu?.

-Se empezó a quitar la venda de la cara.

¿?: Yo soy tu-ella era mi viva imagen pero ella tenia una expresión que la hacia parecer una psicópata-¿quieres vengarte,no es así? si es así,toma mi mano y así cerraremos el trato.

-Amu: ¿Que pasa si lo hago?.

-Amu malvada: Creare un mundo solo para ti.

-No dude en tomar su mano.

-Amu: Acepto.

-Me encontraba destrozando los cuerpos de los soldados uno a uno cuando termine me acerque al cuerpo de Lucy me hinque y le dije:

-Amu: Protegeré la caja de música con mi vida,por ti,lo prometo-dije para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

**-Yuki: Perdóname Lucy,no quise matarte.**

**-Suigintou: Dijiste que no habría sangre en este cap.**

**-Rempika: Eso es cierto.**

**-Yuki: Dije que probablemente no habría sangre,no que no habría.**

**-Suigintou: Mejor acaba con esto para que vuelva a asustar a las chicas (Sonrisa malévola).**

**-Yuki: H-ha-hai.**

**-Suigintou: Te volviste a tardar,yo me voy (se va al cuarto de Yuki y les enseña a las charas el capitulo de Yuki).**

**-Desde el cuarto: Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**-Yuki: Par de lloronas (Personalidad de Suigintou).En ****fin,ya nos vamos.**

**-Rempika: Las preguntas de hoy son: **

**¿Alguien aparte de Black Ross ve esto?.**

**¿Les gusto la muerte de Lucy?.A mi no.**

**¿Les gusto esta historia?.**

**¿Se merece reviews?.**

**¿Me dejarían mas reviews?.**

**¿Serian capaces de distribuir mi historia?.**

**Si lo son por fa háganlo.**

**-Yuki: Si alguien,quien sea responde estas preguntas el capitulo siguiente se hará lo antes posible para que esa persona y la demás audiencia pueda leerlo.**

**-Rempika: En fin.**

**-Rempika y Yuki: Adiós.**

**-Del cuarto: NOOOOOO LUUUUUCCCYYYY.**

**-Yuki: Ahora si estoy de acuerdo con ustedes (Llorando exageradamente).**


	4. El festival

-Yuki: (Deprimida en un rincón haciendo círculos con los dedos) Hola…

-Suigintou: (Con voz irritada) ¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa?

-Yuki: (Mira a otro lado) Nada...

-Rempika: Tsk…tienes que decirnos (Mirada psicópata) o si no te voy a hacer la sonrisa del payaso con mi cuchillo

-Yuki: (Traga pesado) Es que… es que… (Salen lágrimas a mares de sus ojos) ¡NADIE ME DEJO REVIEW!

-Suigintou: Así que era eso (Susurra) maldición no se qué hacer contigo…maldita bipolar

-Rempika: (Se pone a su lado) Tranquila

-Yuki: (Para de llorar) Para no aburrirlos…en este capítulo va a presentarse Zero y recuerden mi advertencia (Vuelve a llorar exageradamente)

-Rempika: (Con un tic en el ojo) Y ahora el declaymer antes de que terminemos ahogadas

-Todas: Ni Shugo Chara ni Elfen Lied le pertenecen a Yuki, solo la historia

-Yuki: Si hubiera sido mía Tadase habría muerto y Lucy y Kota hubieran quedado juntos

* * *

Festival

-Estaba caminando por las calles, cerca del bosque. Miraba con burla a las demás personas disimuladamente

-Ya tengo nueve años. Mi cabello ya me llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, según "el" el brillo de mis ojos es más claro, mucho más que cuando nos conocimos

-Sé que "el" me va a matar por desobedecerlo, pero necesito saber porque no puedo salir en estas fechas…

-Camine unos cuantos minutos para después ver a dos mujeres con kimono pasaban a mi lado

-¿?: ¿Estuvo muy divertido el festival no crees?-Dijo una de ellas

-Amu: *¿Festival?*

-Me pregunte a mí misma, ¿Qué es festival?

-¿?: Si, es cierto, y pensar que no podremos ver los fuegos artificiales

-Amu: *¿Fuegos artificiales?*

-Estoy muy confundida, ¿de qué diablos están hablando? Me dije a mi misma que debía preguntar, aunque detestara dirigirles la palabra a los humanos

-Con el tono más tímido que mi voz me permitía las mire con un poco de "miedo", esto nunca falla con los humanos

-Amu: ¿Podría decirme donde esta ese festival, por favor?

-¿?: Claro pequeña, está en el parque-Dijo señalándome un lugar totalmente iluminado, él cual no podía ver muy bien que digamos

-Amu: *¿En el parque?, eso significa que ya estoy demasiado lejos de nuestro lugar, solo un poco más y sabré porque "el" me protege tanto*

-Amu: Muchas gracias-Dije con una sonrisa tímida y lentamente camine hacia ese lugar -Afine un poco más mi oído y ellas susurraban cosas como "que tierna" o "ella se veía tan apretable".Ante eso solté una risita cruel

-Amu: *Que tontas, solo con un aspecto tierno son engañadas, es increíble como pueden ser tan "inocentes" de vez en cuando*

-Me encamine al parque, quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, pero aun así….debo tener cuidado, mi instinto me lo dice y el también todo el tiempo me lo decía

-Cuando ya estaba allí toda esa luz me cegó y cerré los ojos instantáneamente, espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran y vi a muchas personas riendo y caminando.

-Examine lentamente el parque y en el centro, alrededor de un quiosco había puestos de comida, de juegos, entre otros

-¿Por qué diablos "el" me mantendría lejos de todo esto? Todo aquí parece normal.

-Se escuchó una campana y todas las personas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo; los hombres se pusieron algo que parecía una bata morada y una máscara de demonio, las mujeres encima de los kimonos se pusieron una bata pero esta era blanca.

-Así estuvo durante varios segundos hasta que todos volvían a sus labores, pero aun con esos atuendos

-Camine un rato y sin darme cuenta entre en el área donde había DEMASIADOS puestos de comida, retrocedí hasta que me llego un olor peculiar….ese olor es… ¡Taiyaki!

-Tape con mis manos lo más rápido que pude mi nariz y cerré los ojos suplicando que mis orejas no salieran, ya que se esconderlas, el problema es cuando salen, salen por el olor a taiyaki o…todo lo que le guste a un gato, ósea a mi

-Amu: *Por favor….no ahora….no aquí….te lo suplico….*

-Para mí mala suerte, la vida siempre me hace esto, no tengo a quien suplicarle, ese Dios que todos dicen, para mí no existe, me ha abandonado o incluso creo que realmente nunca estuvo ayudándome.

-El grito de una mujer confirmo mis temores, mis orejas y mi cola están al aire…

-¿?: E-es un monstro-Dijo la mujer que grito

-¿?: Hay que matarlo, después de todo es el día de matar a los demonios-Dijo un hombre

-Amu: *¿Matar a los demonios?...es por eso que "el" no quería que saliera del bosque….y lo desobedecí… ¿ahora voy a morir?*

-¿?: ¿Qué esperan? ¡Agárrenla antes de que escape!-Grito otro

-Amu. No…esperen

-Al ver como todos empezaban a caminar hacia mí, corrí lo más rápido que pude y sentí mi vista nublarse por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Las personas ya estaban empezando a correr para alcanzarme

-Regrese en mi justo a tiempo para salir corriendo hacia el templo, el cual estaba exactamente en el centro. Como yo el templo estaba a mi lateral, comencé a trepar torpemente las tablas que estaban como algún tipo de barda. En lo que trepaba mire hacia atrás y vi como comenzaban a lanzarme rocas

-Amu: *¿Porque los humanos…tienen que ser así?...ayúdame….ku…*

-La voz de "ella" me interrumpió y dijo: "Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, solo me tienes a mi"

-Amu: * ¿Nadie…vendrá…?*

-Pasando por fin la barda sentí que algo golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza y que mi cuerpo comenzaba a caer, volviéndose todo oscuro

NORMAL POV

-Todas las personas subieron al templo por unas escaleras de madera y un hombre se acercó al cuerpo de Amu

-¿?: Esta muerta…-Dijo

-¿?: ¿Estás seguro?-Dijo otro, acercándose también

-¿?: Solo fíjate en sus ojos-Dijo el primero señalando a Amu, la cual solo tenía los ojos abiertos de color negro y a la vez opaco, dando a entender que ya estaba "muerta"-No hay duda, está muerta, por si acaso hay que rematarla-Dijo hincándose al lado de Amu y agarrando su brazo

-¿?: ¿Esta bien hacer esto?-Pregunto el segundo hombre

-¿?: Obviamente tenemos que hacerlo-Soltó el brazo de Amu con brusquedad y la señalo, mirando al otro hombre-¡Es un demonio, no debes confiar en su apariencia!

-Al mismo tiempo que ellos hablaban, en el interior de Amu alguien sonreía complacida: "es el turno de Kuso de tomar el control"-Dijo ella, él demonio de Amu

-Mientras las personas discutían si mataban a Amu o no, sé podía ver como las uñas de ella crecían, al igual que los dientes, el cabello, lo más notable eran sus ojos, en vez de ser opacos y sin vida, volvieron a tener brillo y color, el problema era que no era el mismo color de siempre tenían, en vez de ser ámbar oscuro se tornaron de un color rojo, pero…no era cualquier rojo….era el rojo escarlata de la sangre.

-¿?: Te estoy diciendo que debemos mat...-Dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Amu, no termino de hablar ya que unos enormes dientes se le enterraron en la yugular, salpicando a todas las personas que había alrededor

-Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr fuera del parque. El hombre que había dudado de si matarla o no seguía ahí, reaccionando ante lo que vio intento correr pero Amu/Kuso (Yuki: Kuso es el nombre de la demonio) lo vio.

-Soltó el cuello del hombre, dejando ver que faltaba un poco de carne en aquella zona para ir con agilidad hacia el otro hombre, decapitándolo con sus enormes garras, mandando a volar la cabeza de este.

-Una vez echo eso volteo a ver al hombre que ya antes había mordido y se lanzó y comenzó a arrancarle trozos de carne con los dientes, comiéndoselos. Después de todo, los demonios se alimentaban tanto de sangre como de carne humana, por lo tanto, como el demonio de Amu y ella misma nunca se habían alimentado, era normal que su hambre saliera a flote

¿? Pov

-Mis padres y yo nos dirigíamos al festival, desgraciadamente mi hermano pequeño no pudo venir. Íbamos de ropa normal ya que nosotros no éramos muy tradicionales.

-Cierto, mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero, heredero de la familia Zero, tengo 11 años, mí cabello es color plateado, mis ojos color lila, mi tez es blanca, estatura promedio

-Escuche unos gritos provenir del parque, miré a mis padres y ellos a mí, cada uno sabía que debía hacer. Comenzamos a correr hacia esa dirección, temiéndonos lo peor.

-En lo que corríamos cada uno invoco a su arma demoniaca

-Zero/padre de Zero/madre de Zero: te invoco Riki/Takeshi /Nozomi-Gritamos al aire (Yuki: tal y como acomode a Zero y a sus padres es el mismo orden del nombre de su arma, ustedes me entienden xD)

-Salió un destello blanco de cada uno de nosotros y nuestras armas salieron disparadas al aire y cada uno tomo la suya.

-Llegamos al centro del parque, vi a muchas personas manchadas de sangre

-¿?: ¡Corran, es un demonio!

-Mis padres y yo nos volvimos a ver y seguimos avanzando, esta vez lento. Nos pusimos en guardia mientras con la vista buscábamos a nuestro objetivo

-Mi padre Natsuno apunto con su arma el templo, mi madre Megumi y yo vimos hacia aquella dirección. Quede shokeado ante lo que estaba viendo, una niña de aproximadamente 9 años con cabello rosa, tez blanca machada de sangre con orejas y cola de gato negras, mordiendo el cuello de un hombre, los ojos de ella no los puedo ver ya que los tiene cerrados. Al lado, a unos cuantos metros de ella hay un cuerpo decapitado. ¿Es posible que alguien tan pequeño pueda causar tanto caos?

-Un momento…. ¿orejas de gato?... ¡es un demonio de nivel 9!, ahora entiendo porque tanto caos, pero es un nivel muy avanzado, incluso para mis padres que ya son unos profesionales en este trabajo.

-Megumi: Pero…si es solo una niña-Dijo mi madre, bajando su guadaña demoniaca

-Mi padre hizo lo mismo con su pistola demoniaca Bloody Ross. Yo me estaba poniendo nerviosos, si la niña se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia y ellos estaban con la guardia baja podría lastimarlos

-Zero: ¿¡Que hacen!? ¿¡Porque bajan sus armas!?-Pregunte gritando totalmente alterado

-Natsuno: Zero es solo una niña…-Dijo mi padre con un tono tranquilizador

-Zero: Eso lo se….pero aun así sigue siendo un demonio-Dije

-La verdad me entristecía matar a una niña, ¡por Dios es una niña de la que estamos hablando! Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que es un demonio…

-Sin darme cuenta mi madre se acercaba poco a poco a la niña

-Megumi: Oye…pequeña…-Le dijo amablemente mi madre a la niña

-La niña abrió los ojos y dejo el cuello del hombre para mirar con atención a mi madre

-Los ojos de la niña eran de un raro rojo escarlata y de su boca…goteaban gotas del mismo color que sus ojos: un rojo escarlata, el color de la sangre

-Megumi: Ven con nosotros, estarás a salvo-Le dijo mi madre en un tono ¿maternal?

-Momento, momento ¿Ella acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo? ¿Le pidió a UN DEMONIO venir con nosotros? ¿No estará pensando en llevarla a casa o sí? Si estuviera tomando alguna bebida en este momento estoy seguro que la habría escupido

-Megumi: Si vienes con nosotros tendrás un hogar y una familia-Dijo mi madre sonriéndole con ternura

-Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos y se paró, yo prepare mi arco (Yuki: búsquenlo en google como Yumi y sabrán como es)

-Niña: ¿Hogar y familia?

-Los ojos de la niña soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas y los cerró, cuando los abrió sus ojos eran color ámbar oscuro

-Niña: Por favor….váyanse de aquí…no puedo contenerla por tanto tiempo….-Dijo con la voz entrecortada, retrocediendo y agarrando su cabeza con una expresión de dolor

-Megumi: ¿A quién?-Pregunto mi mama agarrando su guadaña con más fuerza

-Niña: A Kuso-Dijo y sus ojos se volvieron a poner rojos escarlata

-¿Kuso? Ese nombre significa Demonio sangriento, un demonio no puede tener doble personalidad…. ¿qué es entonces?

-Natsuno: Imposible…una hibrido-Escuche murmurar a mi padre, sorprendido

-¿Un hibrido? ¿Existen los híbridos de demonios y humanos?…me parece poco creíble, hace años, y con años me refiero a décadas, incluso siglos, que nosotros los cazadores no hemos encontrado a uno

-Kuso: No me lo puedo creer…pensar que las palabras hogar y familia hicieron que perdiera el control de tu cuerpo y tuvieras esperanzas…eres una completa inútil Amu, en nuestras vidas no puede existir esas palabras-Dijo una voz diferente a la que hace unos momentos escuche, la cual era tierno e inocente, mientras que esta su tono era más sádico y juguetón. ¿Amu…? ¿Ese es el nombre verdadero de la niña?

-Natsuno: Kuso y Amu, un alma humana y un alma demoniaca compartiendo el mismo cuerpo…un hibrido…uno de los más peligrosos que se han encontrado en la historia-Escuche murmurar a mi padre

-Kuso: No puedo creer que pude despertar mi poder cuando tu tenías 8 años…y que solo pude tomar el control absoluto de tu cuerpo hasta los 9 años, ósea ahora, de ser un demonio invencible pase a no poder vencer la mente de una niña de 9 años…me he decepcionado de mi misma…-Dijo soltando una risita un poco grave

-Mi madre alzo su guadaña en posición de defensa con el ceño fruncido

-Megumi: Nozomi…sincronización de cuerpo y alma-Dijo y su arma comenzó a temblar levemente en su mano-Y para que esto se cumpla…bebe mi sangre

-Paso su mano por el filo de la guadaña y un hilo de sangre recorrió esta, absorbiéndola al instante haciendo que el temblor de esta parase

-Kuso: ¿Sincronización de cuerpo y alma? Estoy segura de haberlo escuchado antes…-Dijo con tono indiferente y con una mirada fría, ese tono juguetón había desaparecido-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Dijo en un susurro que solo yo pude oír, no sé porque

-Zero: Las personas que acabaron contigo-Dije en un susurro, y a juzgar de la forma en que se movieron su orejas en mi dirección estoy seguro de que me escucho

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…. ¿esa técnica que no es purificación demoniaca? ¿Planea purificarla?

-Megumi: Nozomi, hay que hacerlo-Dijo en un susurro a la guadaña-¡Cut spem! (1)-Grito al viento y la guadaña aumento su tamaño considerablemente y apretó más el agarre de esta-No escaparas…-Dijo y fue corriendo hacia Kuso

-Kuso: Jaja…idiota-Sonrió de manera arrogante y con superioridad-solo dañaras a este cuerpo, pero nunca a mi

-Mi madre ya estando justo frente a ella hizo un movimiento con la guadaña, cortando el cuerpo de Amu, las ropas de Amu no estaban rasgadas ni salía sangre de su cuerpo, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada

-Kuso: Te lo intente decir…humana tonta-Sonrió sádicamente junto con un toque de crueldad

-Mi madre salto hacia nosotros cayendo de rodillas, quedando otra vez a nuestro lado sonrió con satisfacción y parándose se volteó y la miro

-Megumi: Ahora desaparece de este mundo…y despréndete de ese cuerpo inocente…-Dijo con frialdad, a veces mi madre puede llegar a dar un poco de miedo

-Kuso: ¿Segura? ¿Acaso me estoy desprendiendo en este momento?-Rio por lo bajo y nos miró con lastima y a la vez con arrogancia

-Pasaron unos 10 segundos sin que pasara nada, hasta que una especie de humo negro empezaba a salir del cuerpo de Amu

-Kuso: ¿Qué? Imposible… ¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo mirando el humo salir de sus manos y momentos después nos volteó a ver con odio-Malditos humanos…-Dijo con odio impregnado en su voz

-Cuando el humo negro se desprendió por completo del cuerpo de Amu, este se desplomo en el suelo de madera. El humo negro se comenzó a juntar, formando el cuerpo de una persona apenas visible, como si fuera un fantasma. La apariencia de esta un tanto diferente a como yo me la había imaginado, cabello de color morado oscuro elevándose en el aire, ojos rojos opacos y su vestimenta… (Yuki: como soy un asco en describir vestimentas, aquí esta el link . /search?q=vestimenta+de+demonios&amp;espv=2&amp;biw=1242&amp;bih=606&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMItdKNkpfkyAIVCDUmCh03CQXp#tbm=isch&amp;q=vestimente+de+asuramaru&amp;imgrc=5dHVY2QE9GOh1M%3A) con cadenas en las muñecas.

-Kuso: ¿Cómo es esto…?-Nos miró y por un momento su expresión pareció confusa, pero paso a divertida y después puso una cara de psicópata que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Ella comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente-No importa si me purifican, yo soy parte de ella, la otra mitad de su alma, no importa las veces que me destruyan, Amu me llamara de nuevo para pedirme poder, ella siempre me pedirá ayuda no importa lo que pase…-Dijo con un tono cruel y con eso desapareció

-Natsuno: Por lo menos dormirás por un buen tiempo…sin matar a nadie Amu, no, Kuso

-Megumi: Debemos llevarla a casa y deshacernos de los cuerpos-Dijo apuntando hacia los lados de Amu, donde se encontraban los cadáveres de las personas que había matado

-Zero: Yo me encargo de eso-Dije y apunte mi arco demoniaco hacia ambos cuerpo-Vamos Riki, acaba con ellos sin dejar un solo rastro-Le susurre a mi arco y este vibro-Entiendo -Apunte con el arco y frente a mi ojo, con el cual apuntaba, comenzaron a salir números y signos, uno de esos signos el cual era un círculo se quedó quieto sobre ambos cuerpo, Riki me estaba diciendo que era el momento de disparar. Solté la flecha y esta se dividió en dos, en el momento en que tocaron los cadáveres estos se prendieron en llamas grises, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y ya no había ni rastros de los cadáveres y de la sangre que había alrededor de ellos.

-Natsuno: Como se esperaba de mi hijo-Dijo mi padre mostrando la sombra de una sonrisa

-Zero: Gracias…-Dije bajando el arco sin antes acercarlo a mi oído y susurrarle: Gracias Riki, puedes descansar-Al escuchar eso mi arco se convirtió en un destello gris y se metió en mi cuerpo

-Megumi: Es hora…-Dijo y se acercó al cuerpo de Amu-A simple vista parece una humana….-Con eso la agarro con delicadeza y la cargo sobre su espalda

-Natsuno: Bien… pero aun así no guardare a Takeshi, y si Kuso sale en estos momentos…no dudare en usarla-Dijo serio

-Y así comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra "casa"

* * *

-Yuki: (Sigue llorando)

-Suigintou: Demonios me está irritando (Con una vena en la sien)

-Rempika: Cierto, a mí me está hartando (Con los ojos cerrados y una vena en la sien)

-Yuki: (Comienza a gritar como niña pequeña) Pero nadie me dejo review

-Suigintou: (Sonríe con malicia) Tengo un plan pero será DESAGRADABLE para ti

-Yuki: (La mira confundida) ¿Por qué?

-Suigintou: Hump, ya lo veras (Se va a l cuarto de Yuki y saca a patadas a Yoru 1)

-Yoru 1: Kyyyyaaaaaaa

-Suigintou: (La mira seria) Ayúdanos a que Yuki deje de estar llorando

-Yoru: Esta bien-nya (Somnolienta mira a Yuki y después abre los ojos bien) ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES NIÑA INUTIL? POR TU CULPA ME DESPERTARON DE MI SUEÑO CON TAKOYAKIS, AHORA PAGA LAS CONCECUENCIAS

-(Le empieza a decir palabrotas a Yuki)

-Rempika: Hoy no va a haber preguntas… (Susurra)… ya que eso fue una parte de el porque Yuki está de llorona

-Suigintou y Rempika: Adiós

-Yuki: (Comienza a correr) ¡Ayúdenme!

-Yoru 1: (La persigue) TU NO TE ME ESCAPAS

* * *

(1): Corte de esperanza


	5. Mis recuerdos a flote

**-Yuki: Hola**

**-Suigintou: ¿APRENDISTE TU LECCION?**

**-Yuki: Sipi**

**-Rempika: ¿Y cuál fue?**

**-Yuki: Nunca molestes a los gatos mientras duermen**

**-(Las charas se ponen de piedra)**

**-Rempika y Suigintou: No aprendió nada (Con una vena en la sien)**

**-Yuki: Primero les quiero agradecer a:**

**-Black Ross y amtox100pre por dejarme reviews**

**-Rempika: Vamos a empezar a recomendar canciones de vez en cuando**

**Suigintou: Pueden ser opening o lo que sea**

**Rempika: Ah y por cierto si eres un niño de once años que le sigue teniendo miedo a Chucky ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Suigintou: Mejor ve y échate toda la serie de Kamisama Hajimemashita **

**-Yuki: Ahora el Declaymer antes de que reciba quejas (Nerviosa)**

**-Todas: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Yuki solo la historia **

Mis recuerdos salen a flote

-Me encuentro en una oscuridad de la que nunca podre salir, cayendo. cayendo más y más, en este abismo interminable, en el que nunca tocare fondo

-Abrí los ojos lentamente, me encontraba en un cuarto: las paredes pintadas de azul cielo, una cama matrimonial con cobijas negras en la cual estoy yo, una ventana tapada por cortinas grises, un buro elegante a mi izquierda y a la derecha una puerta de color blanco. En teoría estaba casi vacío

-Amu: ¿Dónde estoy? *¿Qué paso? No puedo recordar nada del día de hoy, mi cabeza duele y me está dando vueltas*- Me agarre la cabeza con una mano frunciendo el ceño-*No puedo recordar nada…*-Con ambas manos aplique presión en mi cabeza, en ese instante fragmentos de los que había pasado cayeron como una bomba-*¡El festival! ¡Maldición, al final salió ganando ella! ¡Me quiero matar por eso! ¡Fui débil! *Tsk, maldición, juro que me las pagaras Kuso*

-Me levante con cuidado de la cama y al sentir el piso me apoye una mano rápidamente en la cama, ya que comenzaba a sentirme mareada. Pasaron unos minutos y el mareo se pasó, camine hacia la ventana para saber qué hora era con la posición de la luna. Deslice las cortinas y sentí como el alma se me hacía a los pies: la luna estaba inclina a la derecha, lo que significa que era…más de las 12 de la noche…

-Amu: *¡Me matara! ¡Me va a asesinar! ¡Si esas personas no lo hicieron el si lo hará!*

-Comencé a entrar en pánico y me dirigí a la puerta pero algo me detuvo: el sonido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia aquí. De un gran salto me subí a la cama y según yo para "no levantar sospechas".

-Una extraña sensación me invadió y comencé a recordar el orfanato. El miedo comenzó a invadirme y me aferre a las cobijas. Comenzaba a hiperventilarme, ¿este lugar es como el orfanato? ¿Seré prisionera de nuevo? Cerré los ojos y me vi la imagen de mi preciada y única familia, lo único en este mundo aparte de la caja de música que puede tranquilizarme, esos ojos que transmitían calidez y su voz diciéndome: "Tranquilízate, no volverás a ese lugar, yo me encargare de eso, te protegeré, sin importar lo que implique, te salvare de los impuros humanos". Mi respiración se regulaba por cada segundo que pasaba, siempre funciona pensar en el cuándo estaba sola…

-El click de la puerta al abrirse me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y ver la puerta con nervios, sin embargo, no lo expresaba, tengo control sobre expresar algunas de mis expresiones

-La persona que se abrió la puerta resulto ser una mujer de no más de 30 años me imagino, cabello rosa pálido, los ojos rosa fucsia, pálida, pero no en exceso, y esbelta; llevaba una bandeja de plata con comida en las manos

-¿?: eh, veo que ya despertaste-me miro sorprendida y a la vez alegre

-Esta mujer me suena familiar… ¿de dónde? Cerré mis ojos unos instantes y un pequeño fragmento vino a mi mente, esa mujer me ofreció una familia y hogar, tengo una familia y un hogar en el bosque. No es necesario que me ofrezca lo que ya tengo

-Amu: Disculpe.., ¿Dónde estoy?-Dije de la manera más cortes posible

-Desde mi posición vi la sombra de una sonrisa en su boca

-¿?: En nuestra casa

-Al escuchar eso apreté los puños ¿en su casa? ¿Acaso me quieren torturar o algo parecido? ¿Me mataran lentamente? ¿Experimentaran conmigo? ¿Qué harán conmigo?

-Amu: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pude articular en un susurro

-¿?: ¿Eh?-Coloco la bandeja sobre el buro

-Trague pesado y le dirigí una mirada de confusión con un toque de enojo, es descortés pero no la conozco y aparte es humana

-Amu: ¿¡Porque razón me salvaron!? ¿¡Porque no me mataron!? ¿¡Para que me trajeron aquí!?

-Ella soltó una risita y se sentó a mi lado, provocando que por acto reflejo yo me apartara un poco. Huele a cerezas, me doy cuenta de que es ella por lo cerca que esta.

-Ella sonrió y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios

-¿?: Es un secreto-Con su dedo índice roso levemente mi nariz, haciendo que me sobresaltara, y se levantó-¿Debes tener hambre, no?

-Amu: Yo…-Estaba dudando si decirle que no tenía hambre hasta que un leve estruendo proveniente de mi estómago me delatara

-¿?: Jejeje come todo lo que quieras-Me señalo la bandeja de comida aguantando la risa y después se dirigió a la puerta-Te esperamos en la sala-Y así salió del cuarto dejándome a solas con la bandeja de comida

-Le eche un vistazo un vistazo a la bandeja y me quede de piedra al presenciar lo que contenía: Un jugo de naranja, dos bolas de Onigiri (1) y ¡un plato repleto de Takoyaki! (2) esos tenían palitos para poder sostenerlos y ¡de postre Taiyaki! (3)

-Esa mujer si sabe lo que me gusta, y tal como me esperaba mis orejas y mi cola de gato aparecieron

-Se me hizo agua a la boca y trague

-Amu: *Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no he podido comer este tipo de cosas sin robarlas…*

-Me paso unos cuantos minutos preguntándome si estaba bien comerlos, hasta que decidí tomar un palito y perfore un Takoyaki.

-Me lo metí lentamente a la boca, sabia delicioso. Me tarde cinco minutos en acabármelo todo, ya que literalmente lo estaba tragando sin masticar. Cuando comí el Taiyaki descubrí que era de chocolate.

-Me dirigí a la puerta para ir a la sala de esta casa, tal y como dijo esa mujer.

-Me recordé que en este lugar no podía andar con mis orejas y cola al aire, así que hice que desparecieran con tan solo pensarlo

-Abrí la puerta, salí y la cerré tras de mí. Al darme vuelta abrí los ojos como platos, había dos pasillos largos, uno a mi izquierda y otro a mi derecha, desgraciadamente tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Mire a ambos lados al no saber cuál tomar

-Amu: *Rayos, ¿ni siquiera me pudo decir donde era la estúpida sala? ¡Ahgg!. Muy bien iré a…. ¿la derecha?*

-Suspire y camine por el pasillo derecho, aproximadamente estuve caminando 10 minutos, cambiando de ruta porque todo el tiempo una y otra vez se presentaban más pasillos, ¡esto parece un laberinto! Ya comienzo a desesperarme de no encontrar esa maldita sala y de sentir que estoy perdida, que es lo más probable desgraciadamente

-Amu: *Maldición ¿Qué hare? Un momento… ¡soy un gato!, puedo usar mi olfato para encontrar el olor a cerezas que desprende esa mujer para encontrar la sala, ¿se supone que me está esperando en la sala no? Lo malo es que me voy a ver como uno de esos sarnosos llamados perros, puaj*

-Suspiro y comienzo a olfatear intentando captar el olor a cerezas de esa persona. Lo encontré, el olor provenía de mi izquierda

-Amu: *Te encontré*-Sonreí por mi logro y comencé a caminar hacia allí, no pasaron ni dos minutos y el pasillo se había terminado dejando ver una puerta doble de caoba de color rojo con rosas talladas en el centro de cada una. Abrí la puerta y al entrar casi me caigo de la impresión

-Amu: *Tienes que estar de broma…esto…esto… ¿¡acaso esto es una maldita mansión de ricos!?*

-La "sala" tenía una chimenea recién encendida, frente a ellos se encontraban dos sillones de terciopelo rojo escarlata colocados lateralmente uno frente a otro, en medio de ellos había una mesa de centro la cual sobre ella se veía una foto de dos niños muy parecidos con otras dos personas, una de ella era la mujer.

-Amu: *Seguramente es su familia*-Sonreí con tristeza-*Yo nunca sabré lo que se siente vivir como un humano normal. Pero…ya no es necesario, lo tengo a él, mi preciada familia*

-A unos cuantos metros de mí se encontraba un piano negro a simple vista se puede ver que es fino, a lado del piano se veía un estante con un violonchelo dentro, del techo colgaba un candelabro con velas y para acabar una pantalla de alta definición

-Amu: No cabe duda, estoy en casa de ricos *Tsk, el me matara si se entera que estuve en un lugar como este*

-¿?: ¿Acaso eso te molesta?-Dijo una voz detrás de mí, cerca de mi oído

-Amu: No en realidad…..a mí no por lo menos-Me di la vuelta y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos lilas y una sonrisa burlona, muy cerca de mi rostro por cierto, retrocedí ya que no me gustaba estar tan cerca de la gente, y menos con un chico.

-¿?: Me alegro de eso-Dijo y se acercó a uno de los sillones y se sentó en una posición parecida a la de un "rey"

-Amu: *Debe ser un niño mimado*-La idea me desagrado al instante

-Su cabello era plateado, sus ojos lilas, su tez igual de blanca que la de esa mujer, y hace unos segundos cuando estaba parado me percaté de que era una cabeza más grande que yo, su edad no la puedo descifrar pero sé que es mayor que yo

-¿?: Hmp, ¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el gato?-Sonrió esta vez de forma… ¿normal se podría decir?

-El comentario me hizo reprimir una sonrisa, nadie me había dicho algo tan tonto como eso. Me acerque al otro sillón y me senté tomando la misma posición que él, quedando frente a frente. Le sonreí con arrogancia. Este es mi otro carácter, siempre soy amable con mi mejor amigo y familia, pero cuando se trata de este tipo de casos saco mi otra personalidad

-Amu: Soy un gato por si no lo sabias niño mimado

-Lo vi bajar la mirada y comenzó a reír

-¿?: Eso ya lo sé de sobra gatita

-¿Qué me acaba de decir? ¿Gatita? ¡Si no fuera porque esa mujer probablemente es su madre me aviento sobre él y lo mato! ¡Maldito niño mimado!

-Amu: Tsk, no me vuelvas a decir así

-¿?: Entonces tú no me vuelvas a llamar así ¿te parece?

-Solté un bufido y lo mire directamente a los ojos

-Amu: ¿No tengo opción o sí?

-¿?: Hmp, tal y como lo pensaba eres muy interesante

-¿Es mi imaginación o este tarado solo está actuando como cuando yo lo hago en ocasiones con los humanos? Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y después relaje el rostro. Este solo está actuando, en realidad este no es el, ¿Con que razón lo está haciendo? ¿Para sorprenderme o algo así? Si ese es el caso lo está arruinando por completo

-Amu: ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?-Solté la pregunta de golpe, ya me estaba hartando de no saber en dónde me encontraba, si "el" me va a regañar por lo menos quiero saber dónde me encuentro antes de la hora de mi muerte

-¿?: Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero el sucesor de esta familia y estas en los aposentos de nosotros los Kiryuu… ¿y tú eres…?

-Amu: *¿Sucesor?* Mi nombre es Amu…a secas

-Se mostró confundido cuando dije a secas

-Zero: ¿A secas? ¿Acaso no tienes apellido?

-Amu. No, no tengo apellido

-Zero: ¿Y tus padres dónde están?-Dijo dudando

-Amu: Eso me pregunte muchas veces hace 5 años, descubrí que me dejaron abandonada en un orfanato…respecto al apellido…en teoría mi nombre es Sambara Amu por el nombre del orfanato, a todos los niños de ahí nos lo pusieron, pero detesto ese nombre al igual que a ese orfanato, por eso nunca lo uso-Respondí con indiferencia

-Vi como Zero se movía incómodo y miraba nervioso el fuego

-Zero: Perdón por preguntar, no era mi intención que…bueno…

-Suspire ante eso y también comencé a ver las llamas del fuego

-Amu: No importa en realidad, no te preocupes…Zero

-Quedamos en un silencio incómodo. Entro la mujer de hace rato riendo, acompañada de un hombre de cabellos azules oscuro, los ojos de un negro azulado, tez menos pálida que la de Zero y esa mujer. Puso una expresión seria cuando me vio junto a Zero y esa mujer dejo de reír, pero todavía tenía esa expresión amable en su rostro

-¿?: Zero no la molestes y ve con Ichiru, está en su cuarto-Dijo el hombre con voz tranquila

-Zero suspiro y se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

-Zero: No la molestaba-Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de el

-¿?: Perdónalo, es demasiado curioso-Dijo la mujer y rio nerviosa

-Amu: Esta bien, pero tal y como dijo no me estaba molestando, en cambio, me estaba divirtiendo- Sonreí ante el recuerdo del juego en mi mente sobre quien actuaba mejor, acabamos perdiendo ambos

-¿?: Nos presentaremos adecuadamente-Dijo el hombre mirándome con la sombra de una sonrisa-Mi nombre es Kiryuu Natsuno

-Al parecer las apariencias engañan en esta familia…

-¿?: Mi nombre es Kiryuu Megumi, un gusto Amu-Dijo la mujer guiñando un ojo

-Amu: Un gust… ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

-Ellos se pusieron tensos cuando pregunte eso

-Megumi: Kuso…ella menciono tu nombre asumimos que se estaba refiriendo a ti-Menciono ella liberando la tensión del ambiente

-Amu: Ah… entonces fue por ella-Cerré los puños con fuerza haciéndome daño en las palmas con las uñas al tener fragmentos de lo que ella me hizo hacerles a esos humanos-*Que repugnante, no debo dejar que eso vuelva a pasar*

-Como si Natsuno hubiera leído mis pensamientos, poso una mano en mi hombro

-Natsuno: No debes preocuparte por ella, Megumi la sello-Con eso retiro su mano de mi hombro.

-Megumi puso una expresión seria y miro a otro lado

-Megumi: Ese sello tiene un tiempo límite, ella no se purificara de tu cuerpo, es imposible, eso está claro

-Y un silencio incomodo de nuevo nos invade

-Natsuno: Amu…quisiéramos que…nos contaras tu vida…solo para aclarar y analizar unas dudas que tenemos sobre ti…

-Esas palabras hicieron que me dieran náuseas y se me formara un nudo en la garganta, ¿contarle mi vida a unas personas desconocidas…? Me será muy doloroso recordar cada detalle sobre el orfanato y sobre Lucy, siento que no tengo opción. Tal vez pueda usar mis poderes para enseñarles mis recuerdos. Trague saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta y hablar sin que me fallara la voz

-Amu: Puedo…creo que puedo usar un poco mis poderes para mostrarles mis memorias

-Megumi: ¿Los podrás controlar?

-Amu: Ya lo he hecho muchas veces, es fácil de controlar-Dije evitando sus miradas

-Ellos se sentaron juntos en un sillón y yo me senté en el que estaba en frente.

-Me concentre lo necesario para poder mostrar todos esos recuerdos y al final en medio de nosotros apareció un tipo de pantalla en el aire, después todo para mí se volvió oscuro, me había desmallado

NORMAL POV

-Megumi sigilosamente se pasó al lado de Amu en el momento en que se desmayó y poso la cabeza de Amu en su regazo teniendo cuidado. Después dirigió la mirada a la pantalla y ambos comenzaron a ver las memorias de Amu.

(En la pantalla se ven los recuerdos de Amu en el orfanato)

-Megumi veía a Amu con lágrimas en los ojos, preguntándose una y otra vez: ¿porque los niños tuvieron que tratarla de ese modo? ¿Era por eso que odiaba tanto a los humanos?

-Mientras ella comenzaba a llorar en silencio, Natsuno veía a Amu con los ojos impregnados en tristeza

Dentro del flash back

-Tome mis orejas de gato con odio, como si quisiera arrancármelas

-Amu: *Si no fuera por ellas….*

-¿?: ¿Quién eres?

-Me voltee rápidamente al escuchar esa voz desconocida, según yo nadie aparte de mi visitaba este bosque; al voltearme totalmente vi a una niña de la misma edad y altura que yo, de ojos y cabello rosa fuerte, tez blanca y en la cabeza tenia…. ¿cuernos?, al parecer no soy la única "Bicho raro" con algo en la cabeza de los alrededores; y una mochila en la espalda. Mordí mi labio y la vi con desafío

-Amu: ¿¡Mejor dicho quién eres tú!?-Le dije enojada, detestaba que las personas me dirigieran la palabra sin siquiera saber quién soy o….que soy

-¿?: Yo soy Lucy, la misma pregunta de antes, ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto ella mirándome seria y baje la mirada al sentirme intimidada, la odio por hacerme sentir así

-Amu: ¡Tsk!…-Eleve mi mirada con el ceño fruncido, me decidí a contestar su pregunta, ya no tengo nada que perder- Me llamo Amu…

-Lucy: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Al hacer esa pregunta ensanche los ojos más de lo normal, mire hacia el suelo y apreté los puños

-Amu: Eso…no…te…incumbe-Dije con voz tosca y entrecortada, ella no debió haber preguntado eso

-Lucy: ¿Por qué tienes esas orejas y cola de gato?

-Apreté más los puños hasta el punto en que mis nudillos se volvían blancos y la mire apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que pensé que se romperían

-Amu: ¿Y tú porque tienes esos cuernos?-Contraataque con la voz más tosca que antes. Ella dio un paso al frente y me miro con esa intensidad que me estaba comenzando a molestar

-Lucy: Yo…-Comenzó a balbucear, pero el ruido de algo caer al suelo junto con una melodía preciosa la interrumpieron; la canción me tranquilizo y relaje mi semblante y cerré los ojos sonriendo ante la belleza de la melodía

-Amu: Es…una hermosa canción-Me atreví a decir

-Lucy: Si…tienes razón-Dijo agarrando la caja de música y cerrando la tapa, para guardarla de nuevo en su mochila

-Amu: ¿Tu…que haces aquí?

-Lucy: Aquí vengo siempre en las noches, solo que hoy decidí venir en la mañana jeje-Aclaro rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo e hice una mueca al no saber si era cierto lo decía

-Amu: Que extraño, nunca te he visto por aquí-Dude y sentí algo húmedo caer en mi cara, era una gota de agua, estaba muy fría para mi gusto, enseguida comenzaron a caer más sobre mí y me estremecí ante eso, detestaba el agua, y más si estaba fría.

-Lucy me agarro de la muñeca y me jalo, espero que para que vayamos a un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia, así que no pondré resistencia alguna. En el transcurso no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos debajo de algún tipo de cueva o algo así por estar pensando en cuanto odio el agua caer en mi piel; me senté junto a ella y me dedique a ver la lluvia caer frente a mí. Sé que he estado un largo rato así solo para evitar hablar más con ella.

-Después comencé a recordar nuestra "platica" de antes y recordé su pregunta que más me atormentaba, apreté los labios y cerré los ojos con fuerza para así poder "escapar" de este lugar

-Amu: Yo… tengo estas orejas y cola de gato desde que nací, según me han dicho, mis padres o alguien más me abandono en la puerta del orfanato cerca de aquí, en medio de una tormenta. Los niños de aquel orfanato se burlaban de mi por tener estas cosas-Toque una de mis orejas y sentí el tan familiar terciopelo de ellas- Y hoy yo…-A cada palabra disminuí mi voz, no sé si debería decirle…

-Lucy: A mí también me paso lo mismo pero yo…-La escuche pronunciar

-Dentro de mi cabeza escuche la voz de esa chica: "Ese hombre lo tiene todo planeado, me pregunto con que saldrá en este momento el pobre cuerpo sin alma de esta enana". No preste atención a su voz ya que por esa voz en mis sueños saque el mounstro que soy ahora. Di una bocanada de aire para prepararme para lo que diría, a fin de cuentas si se asustaba la mataría, seria sencillo

-Amu y Lucy: ¡Yo los mate!-Dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo, seguido de eso la confusión entro en mi cuerpo al igual que la sorpresa, junto con el sentimiento que odio…la esperanza

-Amu: ¿Tu…también los mataste?-Pregunte y ella parpadeo un par de veces; yo quería que me respondiera, necesito saber si es cierto

-Lucy: Si pero…-Ambas tomamos bocanadas de aire

-Amu y Lucy: ¿Cómo fue que los mataste?-Dijimos de nuevo al mismo tiempo, esto ya era demasiado cómico; volví a ver la lluvia y comencé a pensar si contarle mi "secreto" o no. La voltee a ver todavía dudosa

-Amu: ¿Te…enseño un secreto?-Dije con voz apenas audible para los oídos humanos; su asentimiento me confirmo que me había escuchado y que ya no puedo arrepentirme de mi decisión. Con miedo saque de mi espalda los cuatro brazos y con dificultad moví unas rocas que estaban a nuestro alrededor

-La vi dudar unos momentos y luego me miro con decisión

-Lucy: Yo también te voy a enseñar un secreto

Yuki: yyy hasta aquí el cap chicos y chicas…no estoy segura si lo vean chicos pero yolo

Perdón por tardar tanto, es que con todos los exámenes de la secu y eso pues…me tienen muerta y el viernes 18 ya es firma de boletas y creo que sali super mal en ingles, deséenme suerte para que no me quiten la compu y pueda seguir escribiendo mi historia para ustedes TuT bye bye

(1) El **Onigiri** es una bola de arroz sola o bien rellena al gusto, es muy típica en Japón, y lo más difícil de esta receta el lavar y cocinar el arroz.

(2) El **Takoyaki **es una comida japonesa hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (del tamaño de la de Ping Pong).

(3) El Taiyaki es un pastel japonés con forma de pez. El relleno más frecuente es la pasta de judías dulces, que se elabora a partir de judías azuki endulzadas. Otros rellenos comunes pueden ser la crema pastelera, el chocolate o el queso.


	6. Mis recuerdos a flote parte 2

-Yuki: Este….hola (Se esconde detrás de las charas)

-Suigintou: Tsk, como esta enana no tiene el valor suficiente por ahora, lo diremos nosotras

-Yuki: Claro que tengo valor…solo….no quiero decirlo ahora…

-Rempika: En fin, solo queríamos pedir disculpas por que esta cabeza hueca no escribió nada los últimos meses

-Yuki: No tenía inspiración…

-Suigintou: O más bien estabas de floja en tu cama con tu celular

-Yuki: ...Sin comentarios…

-Rempika: En fin, en nombre de esta Loli Tsundere pedimos disculpas

-Yuki: (Aparece un aura tenebrosa a su alrededor) ¿A quien le dijeron Loli?

-Suigintou: Oh no, Rempika… ¡corre!

-(Yuki las persigue por todos lados)

-Suigintou: Ni Shugo Chara ni Elfen Lied le pertenece a Yuki, solo la historia

-Yuki: Si hubieran sido mías Tadase hubiera muerto

-Advertencia: Seguimos en el flash back; aquí hay momentos tiernos, si no quieres vomitar arcoíris o no veas

(Nota de la autora:…)

*Pensamientos*

Canción: This Game del anime: No game no Life

* * *

-Lucy: Yo también te voy a enseñar un secreto

-Yo asentí, pensando que su "secreto" seria obviamente totalmente diferente al mío. Hasta que vi detrás de su espalda y ahí estaban, esos brazos los cuales solo sirven para asesinar y traer destrucción, o eso creo yo. Susurré con sorpresa al momento de verlos.

-Amu: Tú también los tienes

-Vi como al instante los guardaba y me miraba con una sonrisa

-Lucy: ¿Y tú como los mataste?

-Como no sabía el nombre de los brazos decidí llamarlos así, y si tenían nombre, simplemente lo ignore

-Amu: Pues…yo los mate con los brazos…

-Lucy: Vectores…

-La escuche decir eso y sin comprender la mire.

-Amu: ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lucy: Vectores….ese es el nombre de los brazos.

-¿Así se llamaban? Pensé que se llamarían diferente, no sé, un nombre un poco más…extraordinario…

-Amu: ¿Con que vectores, eh? ¿Y tú como los mataste?

-Vi como su mirada se oscureció y miro el suelo

-Lucy: Pues yo también los mate con los vectores, pero ellos mataron a un perro que era como un amigo para mí y cometí el error de contárselo a una niña que parecía de confiar, ella les conto sobre el perro a los niños que me molestaban y ellos lo mataron frente de mí.

-Malditos humanos, solo haciendo que personas como nosotras suframos por el simple hecho de no ser iguales a ellas. Eso me molesta; como su historia es muy parecida a la mía, me sorprendí mucho.

-Amu: A mi…también me paso lo mismo

-Vi como aparecía en su boca la sombra de una sonrisa y me volteo a mirar ahora con una gran sonrisa, sentí una calidez en mi pecho al momento de ver la, ¿es esto…lo que sienten los humanos al encontrar un amigo…de verdad?

-Lucy: ¿Cuántas cosas tendremos en común?

-Estuvimos platicando durante un largo rato sobre nuestros gustos, y vaya que eran los mismos. Se me ocurrió de repente tararear la canción de aquella caja de música que se le cayó hace un rato a Lucy y comencé a tararearla

-Lucy: Te gusta esa canción, ¿no es así?

-Se podría decir que si, ya que no sé porque, me tranquilizaba, y mucho

-Cerré los ojos sintiendo que esa tranquilidad se expandía por todo mi cuerpo

-Amu: Si, me encanta

-Escuche el sonido del cierre de su mochila abrirse y vi que saco la caja de música; me la puso en las manos diciéndome algo que me sorprendió un poco

-Lucy: Ten, te la regalo

-Como nunca alguien me había regalado algo, pensé que no sería correcto ya que nos acabamos de conocer…y….es de ella. No podría

-Amu: No podría, es tuya

-Le devolví la caja de música y vi como ella sonreía

-Lucy: Lo siento, no acepto devoluciones-Y me la volvió a poner en las manos

-Hice un puchero en respuesta, aunque creo que le pareció cómico, y al final acepte, con una idea en la cabeza, la cual no sacaría de mi mente nunca y sonreí ante esa idea, la cual según yo es una locura

-Amu: Esta bien, la cuidare con mi vida

-Y esa era mi idea, seguramente no sería fácil, pero…solo será porque ella me la dio.

-La escuche reír ante mi comentario y ver hacia la lluvia, decidí decirle el porqué de mi idea

-Amu: Después de todo tú me la diste

-Sonreí para que viera que no estaba mintiendo y enseguida vi cómo se tensó y después esa tensión despareció

-Lucy: ¿Amigas?

-Al parecer funciono

-Amu: Amigas

.

.

.

.

.

-Lucy: Nos vemos mañana

-Ella ya estaba parada para irse en la dirección en la que vino y yo, bueno, estaba en la dirección contraria a la de ella

-Amu: Ok

-Y así, cada una se fue al lado contrario de la otra

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

-Espere a Lucy un buen rato que incluso estaba lloviendo otra vez. Sentí como me ponían algo en la cabeza, me gire lentamente y me encontré a Lucy con un gorro azul, sonriéndome

-Lucy: Si no te gustan tus orejas, ocúltalas como yo

-Me toque las orejas y en vez de sentir el terciopelo de mis orejas, sentí tela. ¡Ella me puso un gorro!

-Amu: Gracias

-Le sonreí.

-Ella me extendió una mano

-Lucy: Vámonos de aquí

-Amu: Si…

-Tome su mano sin vacilar y me jalo con un poco de fuerza, levantándome. Ella miro hacia el cielo y yo lo hice después, al parecer la lluvia ya había parado y las nubes grises se habían ido, dejando ver el cielo obscurecido

-Salimos del bosque, caminando por las calles, me di cuenta que la gente nos ignoraba, pero no como siempre lo hacen, como…si fuéramos unas personas normales, eso me de asco y repulsión, sólo porque no nos ven por lo que somos nos tratan normal

-Como era de noche, nos escondimos es una tienda de peluches; empezamos a jugar con nuestros vectores, y fuera de la tienda se ilumino. Salimos por la puerta trasera y salimos a un callejón pero unas personas que parecían soldados, ya estaban en la salida del callejón, impidiendo que pudiéramos escapar

-¿?: ¿Esa también es una dicronium?-Dijo señalándome

-Escuche decir a uno. ¿Que diablos era una dicronium?

-¡!: No importa, ella también es un fenómeno, atrápenla a ella también

-Fenómeno. La palabra más odiada para mí. Solo hizo que aumentara mi odio hacia los humanos.

-Amu: Se acercan y los matamos-Con un tono bastante amenazante los mire desafío

-Lucy: ¡Cuidado!

-Escuche decir a Lucy antes de que se pusiera de mi lado izquierdo, como si se pusiera de…escudo

-PUM, fue lo que escuche de mi lado izquierdo, justo donde estaba Lucy. Rápidamente me voltee encontrándome a Lucy con los ojos opacos, una enorme mancha en donde debería estar su corazón y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, desplomándose. Por la sorpresa y el terror de verla así solo alcance a decir una sola palabra

-Amu: Lucy…

-Me hinque para tomarla entre mis brazos. Ver la así fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Amu: ¡MALDITOS! ¿¡COMO PUDIERON!? ¿¡PORQUE NOS TIENEN QUE TRATAR ASI SOLO PORQUE SOMOS DIFERENTES!? ¡LOS UNICOS MOUNSTROS AQUÍ SON USTEDES! ¡AHORA MORIRAN!-Sentí como mis ojos se opacaron por el odio

.

.

.

-Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde habían personas con las caras tapadas con vendas

-¿?: ¿Quieres vengarte, no es así?-Escuche de una de ellas, la cual se acercó a mí con paso lento

-Amu: ¿Quién eres tú?

-Se empezó a quitar las vendas de la cara

¿?: Yo soy tú

-Ella era mi viva imagen, pero ella tenía una expresión que la hacía parecer una psicópata

-¿?: ¿Quieres vengarte, no es así?, si es así, toma mi mano y así cerraremos el trato

-Amu: ¿Qué pasa si lo hago?

-¿?: Creare un mundo solo para ti

-No dude en tomar su mano

-Amu: Acepto

.

.

.

-Me encontraba destrozando los cuerpos de los soldados uno a uno; termine de destrozarlos a todos, y me acerque al cuerpo de Lucy, hincándome

-Amu: Protegeré la caja de música con mi vida, por ti, lo prometo

-Salí corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás

-Amu: *La caja será la prueba de que alguna vez exististe*

-Y una lágrima se desbordo de mis ojos

Fuera del flash back

* * *

Megumi Pov

-Natsuno se mostraba indiferente ante todo eso, lo conozco y sé que está tratando de guardarse sus emociones para el mismo

-Natsuno: Asique así fue como ella hizo el contrato con su parte demonio, el odio y la ira fueron el detonante perfecto para Kuso y la uso en contra de Amu, tomándola en un momento de debilidad

-Ahora lo puedo comprender un poco más

-Megumi: Solo dejo que el odio y rencor se acumularan hasta el límite para aparecer y darle un poder, que Amu, siendo tan pequeña, no puede controlar en los momentos de rencor y odio

-Natsuno: Vitae crudelis ludere oportet litigare sed mansuetum si sciat quid deinde move opponentis

-Se lo que quiere decir: La vida es cruel pero será gentil si sabes cómo jugar y cuál será el siguiente movimiento del oponente. Y Amu, siendo tan pequeña, todavía no aprende a jugar

-Megumi: A ella le tiene que enseñar alguien a jugar -Mire con suplica a Natsuno y el suspiro con cansancio

-Natsuno: ¿Sabes el riesgo que todos nosotros correríamos al tenerla junto a nosotros no?

-Megumi: Lo sé, pero ella sola no podrá con toda esa carga, alguien le tiene que ayudar con ella,… y sabes muy bien que siempre quise tener una hija

-Natsuno: Esta bien, se puede quedar, solo si ella quiere, recuerda que tiene un odio totalmente indomable por los humanos

-Megumi: Lo sé, y tú me ayudaras a cambiar eso

-Natsuno: Si tú lo dices…solo…quiero ver lo demás, para decidir algo muy importante

* * *

Dentro de flash back

Amu pov

-Me encontraba corriendo y riendo sin parar con una bolsa llena de fruta y carne, siendo perseguida por un humano

-Ja, claramente yo era más rápida que él.

-Me dirigí al bosque donde conocí a Lucy; el humano ya estaba muy lejos de mí, lo suficiente como para que al llegar al bosque yo trepara con agilidad un árbol y el me perdiera de vista

-El humano al llegar al bosque miraba por todos lados gruñendo, al estar debajo del árbol en el que yo me encontraba sonreí con superioridad, él ni siquiera se imaginaria que yo estoy aquí; tuve que esperar un buen rato para que él se rindiera y se largara de mi hogar, sí, el bosque es mi hogar ahora…pero que importa mientras pueda sobrevivir

-Empezó a salir del bosque a paso lento…un poco más…un poco más…y… ¡finalmente se largó!

-De la bolsa saque una fresa y un trozo de carne. Me senté en la rama en la que me encontraba cerciorándome de que fuera estable.

-Amu: *Ya que se siente muy solo aquí creo que lo llamare…*

-Me pare de nuevo para llamar a "mi pequeño secuas" y escuche el sonido de las hojas del árbol más cercano moverse, pero no fue por el viento, fue por el movimiento de algo dentro de ellas, mire el árbol y vi por unos instantes una cola pasearse por la sombra de las hojas, evitando que se viera su figura

-Amu: *Hablando del rey de roma*

-Solté una risita y el trozo de carne que estaba en mi mano lo lance hacia ese árbol, viendo como la pequeña pata de un animal salía de la sombra de las hojas y lo agarraba fácilmente, metiéndola tan rápido como la saco. Escuchando el sonido de dientes chocando contra la carne seguí viendo el árbol, por el sonido sé que lo está comiendo, aunque…sería mejor que comiéramos juntos.

-Amu: ¡Kuro, sal de ahí, come conmigo!

-El sonido de mordidas cesaron y las hojas se volvieron a mover, sabía lo que seguía; me prepare para esquivarlo y tal como predije, desde el árbol se aventó al mío, más bien a mi cara, obviamente lo esquive ladeando mi cabeza, ocasionando que Kuro cayera junto a mí en la rama y me gruñera

-Amu: Hoy gano yo, Kuro

-El solo me bufo y yo como me estaba muriendo de hambre, empecé a comer la fresa lentamente, no siempre podemos conseguir este tipo de comida; me era muy difícil hacerlo

-Kuro empezó a meter la cabeza en la bolsa, sacando la carne, para después sacar su cabeza y comerla lentamente al igual que yo. Yo solo lo mire de reojo; Kuro era un gato, específicamente negro con ojos verdes. Una semana después de que asesinaran a Lucy, me encontraba en las calles vagando, en la noche, sin comida, sin algún lugar en donde resguardarme, sin nada, solo una mochila con la caja de música dentro

-Recuerdo que me metí en un callejón y me senté recargando mi espalda en las paredes grafiteadas de esta. Prácticamente estaba al borde de la muerte, en aquel callejón decidí rendirme y me decía a mí misma "Lo siento, ya no puedo más" una y otra vez sin parar, cuando iba a cerrar los ojos para desaparecer de este mundo, apareció el, un pequeño gatito negro maullándome y escuche la voz de un niño "Debes pararte, ¿no puedes morir en un lugar como este o sí?", me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de un niño y vi para todos lados, pero no había nadie.

-Pensé que estaba alucinando, así que volví a relajar mi cuerpo y de nuevo la escuche, la voz de aquel niño "Estoy frente a ti, tonta", e sobresalte y mire al gato, diciéndome mentalmente que no era posible que un gato hablara. Volví a escuchar la voz del niño al mismo tiempo que el gato maullaba "Quita esa cara de idiota y levántate"; el gato tiene mal carácter por cierto

-Me levante viendo con enojo y sorpresa a ese gato, el empezó a correr hacia la salida del callejón y después se paró "Sígueme" fue lo que escuché. Caminé lentamente con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y volví a escuchar su voz "Apúrate, no tengo toda la noche" y comenzó a correr de nuevo y con todas mis fuerzas empecé a correr; en el momento en que lo alcance repentinamente se detuvo, en el último lugar en el que quería estar: El bosque

-Al instante en que lo vi retrocedí, no quería volver ahí, no más, no quería estar en el lugar en el que la conocí; escuche la voz del gato una vez más "Espera aquí, y NO te muevas", el "no" lo dijo con voz más seria, y el gato se adentró en el bosque, dejándome completamente sola en la oscuridad de la noche

-Me aferre a la mochila que tenía para poder soportar estar ahí y no salir corriendo como si del diablo se tratase; escuché el ruido de algo caer a mi lado y voltee asustada, cuando vi lo que era trague pesado, era una manzana, como estaba tan sumisa viendo esa manzana no me di cuenta que ese gato ya estaba a mi lado y, sacándome de mis pensamientos volvió a hablarme "cómela y sobrevive en este mundo de perdición y tristeza", yo mire la fruta dudando…hasta que me abalancé comiéndola rápido, cómo si temiera que me la quitaran, volví a escuchar la voz del gato "Sería mejor si la comieras más lento", hice lo que dijo y la comí más lento, disfrutando cada mordida que le daba a esa manzana y exactamente cuando la termine me desmalle

-A partir de ese momento él me ha enseñado a vivir en este mundo, él en ese entonces era una pequeña criaturita casi del tamaño de mi mano, pero ahora es un gato mucho más maduro, se podría decir que si fuera humano tendría la misma edad que yo, desde ese entonces solo ha pasado 4 meses

-Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo podía entender el habla de los gatos, ya que los escuchaba como si fueran personas

-Solté una risita al recordar cuando me dijo su nombre, Kuro, su significado era oscuridad, en aquel entonces solté una carcajada al escucharlo, el nombre iba muy de acuerdo a su apariencia

-Kuro: ¿De qué te ríes tonta?-Me dijo con una voz fría pero a la vez cálida y amable, incluso familiar para mí, pero solté una carcajada porque su voz de niño de nueve años no quedaba para nada con su cuerpo ya casi adulto-¿De qué diablos te ríes Amu?

-Amu: Jaja, lo siento Kuro es que…jaja…estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos y tu voz era muy tierna-Lo mire con una sonrisa-Incluso ahora sigue siendo así

-Kuro volteo hacia otro lado, aunque sea un gato y no pueda ruborizarse, sé muy bien que está totalmente avergonzado

-Kuro: Eres una tonta cabezota Amu….

-Sin hacer ruido me acerque a él y lo agarre abrazándolo, obviamente se sorprendió

-Kuro: Oye…Amu…su-suéltame-Dijo tartamudeando un poco

-Amu: Lo siento Kuro, no puedo hacerlo, no aun

-Kuro: Tsk, has lo que quieras-Dijo al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su cara en mi pecho

-La calidez que aquella vez sentí, hace mucho tiempo con Lucy…regreso, gracias a Kuro regreso…., tengo miedo, no quiero perder a nadie más por ser lo que soy…: Un mounstro

-Kuro: Oye, tú corazón está muy acelerado-Acerco una de sus orejas al lugar donde se encuentra mi corazón y cierra los ojos-No debes tener miedo de nada, estoy aquí contigo

-Me sorprendí ante eso, ¿cómo podría el saber que tengo miedo?; pensé en fingir y decirle que estaba equivocado, que no sabía de lo que hablaba, así que lo intente y empecé a reír a carcajadas, claramente fingidas

-Amu: Jajaja ¿de qué hablas? ¿Miedo yo? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada

-Kuro solo me vio con esos ojos verdes, los cuales eran fríos y sin sentimientos cuando los vi por primera vez, en este momento me estaban mostrando un enojo muy notorio

-Kuro: Finge todo lo que quieras, no puedes mentir, no en presencia de un gato, no a mi

-Soltó un bufido y salto de mis brazos cayendo al suelo con la elegancia, bueno, con la elegancia de un gato

-Kuro: Llámame cuando quieras decirme el motivo de tu miedo-Diciendo eso corrió, adentrándose cada vez más al bosque, perdiéndose de mi vista

-Amu: Kuro… -Abrace mis rodillas t oculte mi cara en ellas. No me puedo permitir que el entre en mi corazón, que se convierta en alguien importante para mi

-Pasaron minutos y después horas, hasta que me di cuenta de que él ya había entrado en mi corazón desde que lo conocí

-Amu: *Se lo diré, tengo que,…no…quiero perderlo por mis tonterías*

-Me levante estirándome, tomando la bolsa de lo que sobro de la carne y la fruta, baje de un salto y caí de rodillas, todavía mis movimientos seguían siendo torpes comparados con los de Kuro

-Escondí las provisiones sobrantes en un tronco hueco donde siempre ponemos la comida que sobraba, el cual estaba cerca y comencé a chiflar, esperando que Kuro apareciera. Lo cual no ha hecho, llevo 10 minutos esperándolo y nada, ni una señal, nada

-Amu: Tengo que…ir a buscarlo

-Imaginándome lo peor (que era que un humano se lo llevara de mi lado) comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, adentrándome más en aquel bosque, no me importaba si más adentro hay recuerdos dolorosos. ¡No quiero perder a nadie más!

-Miraba hacia todos lados buscando aquellos ojos verdes, tan fríos como el hielo; ya empezó a anochecer, comienzo a sentir el sudor bajar por mi frente, pero no me importa, tengo que encontrarlo a como dé lugar -Pare para recuperar el aliento un poco, ya siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, no aguanto mis piernas por más tiempo y caigo de rodillas mirando el suelo con impotencia, sin prestar atención a nada mas

-¿?: Te ves igual de tonta que los humanos en ese estado, totalmente patético-Dijo aquella voz que se me hacía ya tan familiar. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba, mí única familia, luciendo una cara arrogante y burlona, una que solo pueden hacer los gatos

-Amu: Kuro…

-Sentí que en cualquier momento las lágrimas se iban a desbordar de mis ojos, no le di importancia y me abalance sobre Kuro, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarlo; cuando ya me di cuenta ya estaba llorando a mares

-Amu: Maldición, Kuro….no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos…te lo ruego-Dije con la voz entrecortada

-Sentí algo posarse en mi mejilla; era la pata de Kuro. Lo vi directamente a los ojos y solo por unos instantes, vi a un pequeño niño de mi edad de cabello color negro levemente despeinado y ojos verdes un poco rasgados, sonriéndome, después desapareció dejando ver al gato que conozco.

-Debió ser mi imaginación, pero si Kuro fuera humano, probablemente se vea así

-Kuro: ¿Pensaste que te dejaría? ¿En serio piensas que me voy a permitir que me lleven tan fácilmente de mi lado?, en serio que eres tonta-Puso su cara a la altura de la mía y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la mía gentilmente, ¿cómo…una muestra de cariño…?

-Amu: Kuro, ¿Qué...?

-El dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos y me miro a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante, pero ahora no tenía la frialdad de siempre, ahora tenían cariño impregnado

-Kuro: Solo cállate y escúchame

-Yo hice lo que me dijo y me calle, esperando a que le hablara. Él soltó un bufido de cansancio y miro a otro lado

-Kuro: Diablos, esto no es tan fácil como pensé. Tsk,…veras, yo…cuando te vi en aquel callejón muriendo, pensé que eras una persona más, quien no tenía el derecho de vivir en este mundo, vi tus orejas y tu cola y ni siquiera eso me hizo cambiar de opinión, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía mantenerte viva y ayudarte a sobrevivir, y con forme paso el tiempo te fui tomando cariño, pero la confianza no surgía hasta hace poco que me puse a pensar, y me he dado cuenta de que no me arrepiento de encontrarte en aquel callejón

-Me quede congelada ante sus palabras y me vio a los ojos. Volví a ver al mismo niño de antes en el solo que esta vez tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos y desapareció. Kuro no tenía lágrimas, ya que los gatos no lloran, pero lo apego más a mí, cómo si temiera de que eso fuera un sueño y el desaparezca

-Amu: Kuro…Kuro…gracias….por darme esa oportunidad

-Kuro: Tonta, no necesitas agradecerlo

-Pose mi mano sobre una de sus patas y por un momento vi una mano y después desapareció dejando ver su pequeña pata negra. Apretándola sobre mi mano delicadamente. Por fin, encontré a un integrante de mi familia, y probablemente nadie más será parte de ella.

-Amu/Kuro: Ahora tú eres mi familia-Dijimos al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya había pasado un año, cinco meses, desde que…Lucy murió. Lo recuerdo claramente porque aún tengo la caja de música que me dio. No la podre olvidar aunque lo quiera, ella fue importante para mí y gracias a ella encontré a mi pequeña familia, mi querido Kuro. Y ahora por sus enseñanzas ya se ocultar mis orejas y mi cola de gato

-Kuro: Iré a buscar comida, no salgas del bosque por ningún motivo ¿entendiste?

-Amu: Claro papa, entendí-Le dije en un tono burlón

-El me miro con reproche. Había días en los que no me dejaba salir del bosque, nunca me ha querido decir la razón, pero solo por hoy, voy a desobedecerlo

-Kuro: Esta bien-Se me quedo viendo con clara preocupación en la cara

-Amu: No te preocupes, estaré bien

-Kuro: Tsk, adiós-Después de decir eso salto del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos y desapareció de mi vista. 10, 20 minutos, es hora. Salto del árbol y caigo de rodillas ya que todavía no he aprendido a caer de pie. Comienzo a correr hacia las afueras del bosque para ver las calles iluminadas, ya estoy acostumbrada a ver este tipo de luces, miré hacia atrás para ver el bosque y salir completamente de él.

-Camine unos cuantos minutos para después ver a dos mujeres con kimono pasaban a mi lado

-¿?: ¿Estuvo muy divertido el festival no crees?-Dijo una de ellas

-Amu: *¿Festival?*

-Me pregunte a mí misma, ¿Qué es festival?

-¿?: Si, es cierto, y pensar que no podremos ver los fuegos artificiales

-Amu: *¿Fuegos artificiales?*

-Estoy muy confundida, ¿de qué diablos están hablando? me dije a mi misma que debía preguntar, aunque detestara dirigirles la palabra a los humanos

* * *

Fuera de FLASH BACK

Megumi Pov

-Las imágenes comenzaron a verse dobles y a desestabilizarse

-Mire a Amu que fruncía el ceño mientras dormía, ella comenzaba a temblar y a sudar respirando con rapidez. Un ruido extraño comenzó a salir de la pantalla donde se veían las imágenes y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella; la imagen ya estaba estabilizada, pero lo que vi me dejo helada al igual que a Natsuno: En medio de la oscuridad cuerpos sin cabeza estaban agarrados de las manos mientras giraban rodeando a Amu la cual solo lloraba con los ojos cerrados y se tapaba los oídos con las manos; ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla…creada seguramente por Kuso

-Megumi: *La matare… ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a una niña?*

* * *

Dentro del sueño

-Los cuerpos de los niños del orfanato que mate estaban rodeándome diciendo cosas como "tu no mereces vivir" "todo lo que está cerca de ti muere" "eres un asco de persona…pero ni siquiera eres eso"; de repente comenzaron a cantar mientras giraban.

-Era una canción para un juego de niños muy alegre, pero en la boca de ellos suena terrífica:

_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa_

_Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta_

_Ushiro no shoumen daare ? _

_(Español)_

_Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula,_  
_¿cuándo la abandonará?_  
_En la noche o el amanecer,_  
_la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_  
_¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?_

-Se detuvieron de golpe y comenzaron a reír

-Amu: *No se suponía que Kuso estaba sellada… ¿entonces porque estoy teniendo pesadillas?*

-Kuso: Oye Amu…seguramente te estas preguntando como es que te estoy hablando si estoy sellada, fácil, no me pueden sellar por completo ya que soy parte de ti y si lo hacen es como si estuvieras casi muerta. Solo puedo liberar una milésima parte de mí para poder ocasionar esto-Resonó su voz por el lugar causándome un escalofrió y los niños desaparecieron

-Amu: ¡Maldita…por lo menos déjame tranquila en mis sueños!-Exclame con voz temblorosa y abriendo los ojos con ira, quitándome las manos de los oídos-Solo quiero estar en paz una vez en mi vida-Me pare al instante

-Kuso: Te he dejado en paz en sueños solo cuando estas con Kuro, esta es la primera vez que te provoco una pesadilla en un año-Dijo con desagrado en la voz

-Caí en cuenta de que era cierto, no recuerdo haber tenido ninguna pesadilla desde hace mucho tiempo, todo por Kuro…

-Kuso: A veces me desesperas-Su voz resonó dejando un eco por todo el lugar; frente a mi apareció el cuerpo de Tadase parado cargando un bulto negro en la mano, no lo pude diferenciar

-Tadase: Tu…maldito gato….-Me señalo con su mano libre y yo retrocedí esperando que me atacara-Todo lo que tocas lo destruyes-Dijo lanzándome el bulto negro y este cayó al piso; al principio me costó saber que era y al reconocerlo sentí como las lágrimas en mis ojos se acumulaban: Era el cadáver de mí preciado Kuro

-Me lancé sobre él y lo apreté contra mi pecho

-Amu: *Esto es una pesadilla, esto es una pesadilla, esto no es real, él no está muerto y lo sé, no puedo perder la cordura, ¡no puedo!*

-Kuso: Pronto tú te quedaras sola en este cruel mundo-Dijo eso y absolutamente todo desapareció, dejándome sola totalmente-Y ni siquiera el recuerdo de Kuro y Lucy te salvaran de caer en la locura…no mientras ese hombre este tras de ti-Y todo se volvió oscuro ante mis ojos

* * *

FUERA DE FLASH BACK

-La pantalla despareció durante un segundo y después apareció el festival antes de Kuso controlara a Amu; Amu dejo de respirar demasiado rápido y de temblar, pero pude fijarme de que su mano estaba hecha puño con un hilo de sangre saliendo de ella

* * *

Dentro de flash back

(Saltémonos lo que paso en el antes de la acción)

.

.

.

.

.

-Estaba en un lugar diferente, podía verla a Kuso jugando con una marioneta parecida a mí y luego me volteo a ver, ella sonrió y las cuerdas de las marionetas salieron disparadas a mí rodeando mi cuello y ahorcándome; ella se acercó a paso lento hacia mi sonriendo con satisfacción al verme jalar las cuerdas para quitármelas, lo cual solo lo empeoraba

-Kuso: Es el turno de Kuso de tomar el control-Susurro y neblina negra comenzó a salir de ella, envolviéndome

-No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, solo sabía que Kuso estaba matando personas en el mundo real y yo me estaba quedando sin poder respirar; en el momento en que la neblina me envolvió por completo deje de forcejear con las cuerdas, sabía que era inútil

-En algún lugar escuche las palabras "tendrás una familia y un hogar" con ternura impregnada en la voz de quien fuera quien me estuviera hablando

-Amu: *¿Familia y hogar? ¿Qué es eso?*-La imagen del bosque vino a mis pensamientos y tense mi cuello-*¿Eso es un hogar?...pero no tengo familia…*-La imagen de Kuro mirándome fijamente me hizo volver en mi misma-*No, yo tengo una familia y un hogar al que pertenezco, por eso…*-Agarre la cuerda de mi cuello y la comencé a jalar con todas mis fuerzas-*¡No me quedare aquí esperando mi muerte!- Y la cuerda se aflojo permitiéndome quitármela y salir corriendo de esa niebla-*El…me está esperando…*

-A lo lejos vi a Kuso dándome la espalda controlando unos hilos de marioneta que estaban atados a sus manos, antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia me aventé sobre ella y los hilos se aflojaron y cayeron al suelo

-Kuso: ¡Amu!-Grito con ira y comencé a correr, sabía que no volvería a hacer lo que estaba haciendo a menos que primero me atrapara; que será pronto

-Por unos segundos pude ser yo misma y advertirles a esas personas sobre Kuso antes de que las cuerdas volvieran a envolver mi cuello y mis demás extremidades, impidiendo que me mueva

-Amu: *Se acabó…no volveré a ver a Kuro…, lo siento…Kuro, realmente lo siento…*-Una lagrima se derramo de mis ojos-*Tu familia ahora será un monstruo despiadado sin alma, un demonio…*-Mi labio inferior tembló por estar conteniendo mi llanto-*No dejare que eso suceda…por eso…yo moriré y este cuerpo se quedara sin recuerdos de ti y eso evitara que te mate…adiós…mi amado Kuro*-Cerré los ojos y le mande mis recuerdos a Kuro; desde que llegue al festival hasta este momento, sabiendo lo destrozado que estará-*Yo…siempre te querré…hermano…*-Cerré los ojos con ese pensamiento esperando mi muerte

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-La pantalla despareció dejando polvo negro en el aire

-Megumi: Ella…estaba dispuesta a morir y perder sus recuerdos solo por no matar a Kuro…

-Natsuno: Eso es suficiente para mí para que se quede y aprenda a ser como nosotros

-Megumi: ¿Dejaras que se quede?-Dije emocionada-¿Pero…es necesario convertirla en cazadora?

-Natsuno: Si, es más que necesario, se podrá controlar y nosotros sabemos más de demonios que ella, le enseñaremos a controlarlos-Dijo saliendo de la sala

-Megumi: Se fuerte Amu-Susurre quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara y ponérselo tras la oreja-Tienes que recorrer un camino con demasiados obstáculos, me asegurare mientras este viva que Kuro no muera…-Me pare con cuidado sin despertarla y fui por mi abrigo para salir a buscar a Kuro y a la caja musical, seguro que ambos se alegraran de saber que el otro está convida y a salvo

-Con cuidado cargue a Amu y la lleve a su "nuevo cuarto", metiéndola dentro del edredón; salí cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido y fui a la puerta principal. Le escribí una nota a Natsuno donde decía que iba por Kuro para traerlo y la deje sobre la mesa de centro. Abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar cerrándola detrás de mí, dirigiéndome al bosque

* * *

**-Yuki: Holiwis **

**-Suigintou: Seguimos vivas… **

**-Rempika: De suerte… **

**-Yuki: En fin, estos cap que he estado haciendo son largos así que no se quejen que ya casi va a venir la acción ewe **

**-Suigintou y Rempika: Bye Bye**


	7. Descripcion de la historia

Amu es una chica que a sufrido toda su niñez ya que es mitad demonio y mitad humana y con poderes increíbles, mas poderosos que los de cualquier otro demonio normal.

En el transcurso conocerá a la familia Kiryuu la cual la adopta, pero las cosas felices no duraran para siempre mientras "esa persona" este detrás de ella y de su poder; cuando su sello desaparezca los demonios de alto rango buscaran su sangre para hacerse mas fuertes y poder superar a "esa persona".

Su nacimiento, sus padres, su familia, su sangre, su poder, ...sus ojos todo su ser esconde un oscuro secreto que Tsukiyomi Ikuto, hijo del rey demonio, esta dispuesto a descubrir

NO PLAGIO POR FAVOR SI VAN A USARLA DEN CRÉDITOS GRACIAS :3

(Ya regrese :'v)


	8. Transformación

-Yuki: yupi un cap

-Suigintou: ¿y la otra historia?

-Yuki: … (sale corriendo)

-Rempika: tan predecible

Transformación

Amu Pov

-Mientras dormía sentí algo peludo ponerse sobre mi nariz; cada vez que lo sentía, inconscientemente me frotaba la nariz con la mano para que dejara de producirme picazón. Así estuve durante un rato. Ya harta, gruñí y abrí los ojos con pereza mirando con molestia el techo. De nuevo sentí la cosa peluda sobre mi nariz; me senté rápidamente para saber que era y algo cayendo sobre mis piernas gimió con enojo.

-Dirigí mi mirada a mis piernas y ahí estaba, Kuro mirándome muy, muy, muy enojado. No me importo y lo jale abrazándolo

-Amu: *Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás*-Pensé eso hasta que sentí un zarpazo en mi mejilla y solté a Kuro para agarrar la parte dañada con dolor, la cual estaba sangrando levemente

-Kuro: ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Claramente te dije que no salieras del bosque! ¿¡Por qué me desobedeciste!?-Trague saliva con pesadez olvidándome de la herida que me había causado Kuro en la mejilla-¿¡Es que acaso estabas sorda cuando te lo dije!? ¡Dime que fue lo que te hizo salir!

-Amu: Kuro…yo…-no sabía que decir, mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, me estaba regañando, y cuando se enojaba daba miedo

-Kuro: ¡Cállate!-Dijo abalanzándose sobre mi ocasionando que volviera a acostarme sobre la cama-Solo…me alegro…de que estés viva, que…estés a mi lado…-Susurro sin rastro del enojo de hace unos momentos, ocultando su cara en mi pecho

-Amu: Kuro…yo nunca moriría por unos estúpidos humanos que me tienen miedo-Comencé a acariciar su cabeza y el negó

-Kuro: No…no me refiero a eso…-Ahora lo recuerdo, le mande mis recuerdos a Kuro antes de rendirme ante Kuso. Ahora entiendo-Cuando llegue a nuestro árbol y no te vi pensé que me estabas jugando una broma, pero en el momento en que me llegaron tus recuerdos y dijiste que ibas a morir por no querer matarme, me sentí desesperado por encontrarte y fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia el festival; cuando llegue y no te encontré mi mundo se derrumbó pensando que de verdad habías muerto y no pude estar a tu lado-Lo comprendo, yo igual me sentiría así si a él le pasara eso

-Amu: Kuro, está bien, estoy viva y a tu lado sin nada que se interponga-El me miro y en sus ojos vi tristeza mesclado con enojo

-Kuro: Pero no estas viva gracias a mí, fueron esas personas las que te salvaron, no yo-Por unos momentos vi al niño de ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando y desapareció-Necesito volverme más fuerte-Me miro a los ojos con decisión-Para protegerte-Pronuncio con firmeza

-Iba a contestarle que estaba pareciéndose a mí diciendo eso, pero el click de la puerta me detuvo y Kuro se volteó hacia ella poniéndose en posición de ataque enseguida; Zero entro sin hacer ruido y al voltearse quedamos frente a frente

-Zero: Hola, veo que ya despertaste-Miro a Kuro-No puedo creer que mi madre se haya arriesgado a buscarte enano-Kuro solo le bufo

-Amu: Hola, mal actor-Mire a Kuro con duda-¿Megumi fue a buscarlo al bosque? ¿En la madrugada?

-Kuro: Si te refieres a esa mujer con cabello rosa que parece gentil, si, fue ella-Me sorprendí cuando dijo que Megumi parecía gentil, a él nadie le parecía gentil y si lo hacia él decía que aparentaba serlo

-Zero: Entonces puedes hablar con los gatos y regenerarte…era de esperarse de una hibrida nivel 9-Dijo mirando mi mejilla e ignorando mi saludo burlesco y fue al grano

-Amu: ¿Hibrida? ¿Eso fue un insulto?-Lo mire con recelo y vi como Kuro bajaba la mirada; él sabe algo de esto.

-Zero: Al parecer no le has dicho nada ¿verdad, Kuro?-Kuro lo ignoro viendo a otro lado-Tsk, tendré que explicarle yo-Dijo sentándose junto a mí en la cama; había espacio de sobra-Lo de demonio no era un insulto o algo parecido, es lo que realmente eres, bueno, una parte de ti-Lo mire sin comprender-Me refiero a que eres una hibrida Amu, de un demonio y una humana

-Amu: ¿Una hibrida? Ahora entiendo porque me dejaron abandonada, eran igual que todos los humanos pensando que yo era un ser repulsivo

-Zero: Amu no debes sacar conclusiones sin siquiera saber por qué lo hicieron-Dijo acariciando mi cabeza y el pelo de Kuro se encrespo-Tranquilo, no le hare nada cabeza hueca-Kuro gruño ante eso-¿No pudiste tener de compañero a un gato menos gruñón?

-Amu: Déjalo en paz, me gusta tal y como es-Aclare dándole un golpe en el hombro-En fin, sigue con lo que estabas diciendo sobre los demonios, quiero saber más sobre "mi raza"

-Zero se acostó a mi lado y nuestras cabezas quedaron juntas

-Zero: Te voy a contar una historia

-Amu: Te dije que me contaras mi historia no un cuento para niños pequeños-Le reclame

-Zero: Cállate y escucha. Había una vez un demonio de alto rango en el infierno que quería experimentar con los humanos para entenderlos mejor, sus acciones, expresiones, pensamientos… en especial sus sentimientos

El demonio salió del inframundo y llego al mundo de los humanos: la Tierra; Transformo su cuerpo en el de un humano para perderse entre las personas y no ser reconocido por los demonios de bajo rango, no podía ser descubierto.

En el trayecto mato a muchos humanos porque no tenían lo que el necesitaba: el amor eterno; hasta que un día topó con una mujer en un callejón sola y pérdida, en el instante en que la mujer lo vio se enamoró de él, mientras que el demonio solo aparentaba amarla, el solo la veía como un experimento.

Él le haría una prueba, le mostraría su verdadera forma, si se horrorizaba la mataría y si no…aceptaría el amor de ella. Le mostro su verdadera forma y la reacción esperada de la mujer no llego; ella lo había aceptado tal y como era, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. El demonio supo en aquel instante que el amor eterno no solo existía en los demonios, sino también en los humanos.

Pronto el fruto de su amor se iba a dar…

-Lo interrumpí porque me estaba sacando de quicio con su historia romántica

-Amu: Si ibas a contarme una historia de Romeo y Julieta me lo hubieras dicho, ¡te hubiera cortado el cuello al instante!

-Zero: ¡Cállate y déjame terminar!-Me callo y prosiguió con su relato

Su experimento secreto salió a la perfección tal y como el quería: crear un ser más poderoso que el demonio normal.

El demonio abandono a la humana para ver el progreso de su experimento desde lejos y regreso al inframundo. La mujer no estuvo sola, pues ella le oculto al demonio que tenía una hija ya de 14 años, con la que conto todo el tiempo por si esto pasaba; al demonio no le pareció problemático la presencia de la chica

El nacimiento iba a ser tan solo en unas horas y el demonio ya estaba preparándose para que en el momento en que su hijo naciera él pueda llevárselo sin ningún problema y criarlo en el inframundo y que sea el "futuro del nuevo mundo"

El parto para la mujer fue muy costoso porque sabía que no era un niño normal lo que ella llevaba dentro. Su hija la ayudo a tenerlo y por fin el hijo nació; completamente vivo y sano.

La mujer le pidió a su hija que huyera con el niño para que el demonio no se lo llevara y le deparara un triste futuro; la mujer murió a los pocos minutos de haber dado a luz y una extraña neblina azul oscuro comenzó a penetrar la casa donde ellas se encontraban.

El demonio pensó que sería fácil quitarle su hijo a la chica, pero no conto con que la mujer en el momento de morir le diera sus poderes a su hija: la mujer era una…sacerdotisa poderosa. Con ese poder la chica creo una barrera a su alrededor y atravesó la neblina.

Salió a duras penas completamente herida al ser tocada por la neblina de aquel demonio; la barrera no había sido suficiente para protegerla así que solo hizo que rodeara al niño para protegerlo el cual fue el único de ambos que salió a salvo

La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, restándole importancia a que estaba llena del miasma que soltaba la neblina de aquel demonio

El demonio al pensar que ya la casa estaría destruida junto con las dos humanas se tele transportó a ella y al buscar por todo el lugar a su hijo y darse cuenta de que había sido engañado, con su poder maldijo a la chica pronunciando su nombre, esto ocasiono que el miasma comenzara a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo volviendo su piel de un tenue morada y esta supuraba el miasma como modo de mantenerse vivo.

La chica al ya no poder más paro y puso al niño frente a una puerta sabiendo que estaría seguro; le puso un sello que ocultaba su presencia de los demonios al niño y mirándolo por última vez, viendo a su alrededor de que la neblina no estuviera cerca comenzó a caminar recargándose en las paredes dejando un rastro de sangre en ellas con lentitud, pues su piel estaba ya muy herida debido al miasma

Nadie sabe dónde estará, si está viva o muerta; incluso el niño desapareció para los ojos de los demonios. Incluso los cazadores

Algunos cazadores lo estuvieron buscando durante 7 años para usarlo como arma contra los demonios, ninguno llego a su meta, nunca se supo quién podría ser aquel hibrido; se dice que la chica probablemente esté viva y este cuidando del niño desde algún lugar mediante sus poderes para que el demonio no lo encuentre; se dice que el demonio aún sigue buscando a su hijo esperanzado de que no haya absorbido los sentimientos de los humanos y contenga sus poderes intactos

-Zero: Y ese es el fin

-Me quede sorprendida por la historia, es como si me encontrara involucrada en esa historia, pero no puede ser, el hibrido de la historia es un chico y seria completamente extraño que fuera yo

-Amu: ¿Zero…el hibrido era un chico?

-Zero: No lo sé, eso es lo que se cuenta

-Estaba confundida respecto a si ese hibrido era yo, no, no pensare en eso, ahora solo quiero aclarar mis dudas sobre esa historia

-Amu: ¿Existen sacerdotisas actualmente?

-Zero: ¿Qué no te lo acabo de contar?-Dijo viéndome con los entrecerrados pero dudando al principio

-Amu: Ay, que amargado ¿El hibrido también heredó los poderes de la mujer?

-Zero: …Ahora que lo dices…nunca me lo he preguntado…probablemente si

-Amu: ¿El sello que le hizo esa chica se grabó con alguna forma en especial en el cuerpo del hibrido?

-Zero: Si, se grabó como un tatuaje en la forma de una rosa con espinas

-Lo de la rosa me pareció extraño, otro indicio de que yo no soy el hibrido, no tengo ningún tatuaje o algo parecido

-Amu: ¿Eso hace cuánto tiempo fue?

-Zero: …Bueno….eso fue hace…

-Natsuno: Zero es suficiente, no le metas ideas a la cabeza y ve a entrenar fuera-Lo interrumpió Natsuno con voz seria desde la puerta antes de que Zero pudiera responderme; Zero se sentó mostrándose nervioso en presencia de su padre y Kuro volteo a ver hacia la puerta como si fuera una presa la que estuviera ahí

-Amu: Zero solo me estaba contando un cuento, solo eso, un simple cuento-Respondí por Zero para, se podría decir "salvarlo"

-Natsuno suspiro cambiando su expresión seria por una tranquila y sonriente, mirando a Zero

-Natsuno: Si ese es el caso…puedes quedarte un rato más con ella, pero primero deja que coma, no ha comido nada desde que llego

-¿Desde que llegue? ¿Comer? Supongo que es temprano así que no es como si haya comido hace dos días

-Amu: No es necesario estoy bien no tengo hambre-Y un gruñido resonó en todo el cuarto, ¡se suponía que no tenía hambre! De la vergüenza agarre a Kuro y me escondí debajo del edredón con el

-La risa de Natsuno y Zero se hizo presente en la habitación y juro que vi la imagen de Kuro en niño riéndose en mis brazos, ¡lo voy a matar por reírse de mí!

-Zero: Claro, gatita, y yo soy tu hermano de sangre, ¡Auch!-Exclamo al final, me imagine que Natsuno lo golpeo o algo así

-Salí de mi escondite y mire a Natsuno que ya estaba a nuestro lado con vergüenza

-Amu: Tal vez…tenga un poco de hambre, pero solo un poco-Kuro me miro sorprendido y después negó con brusquedad saltando de la cama y cayendo al piso fácilmente

-Kuro: ¡Si ese es el caso levántate!

-Natsuno: Zero, en lo que tu madre hace la comida muéstrale un poco la casa para que sepa ubicarse y no se pierda como ayer-Al decir eso me encogí en mi lugar por vergüenza

-Zero: Si, sí. Lo sé, la estuve siguiendo todo el rato y se estaba dirigiendo al sótano…-Natsuno se tensó al pronunciar sótano y lo disimulo tanto como pudo-… ¡sin saberlo!-Exclamo rápidamente y vi como Natsuno se relajaba un poco

-Mire a Zero con el ceño fruncido porque cuando estaba perdida por los pasillos de esa inmensa mansión, no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que me hablo; el solo sonrió con superioridad

-Zero: Ventajas de ser cazador

-Amu: Muy bien Señor cazador…-Me pare de la cama y el hizo lo mismo-te voy a hacer una prueba-Kuro se puso en posición y se dirigió a la puerta-¡Atrápame!-Exclame empujándolo tomándolo por sorpresa a él junto con Natsuno y haciendo que se cayera, enseguida salí corriendo con Kuro frente a mi guiándome por el mar de pasillos que se presentaron. Después de un rato comencé a escuchar pisadas apresuradas a metros de distancia cerca de mi "¡Amu, maldita, te atrapare!" se escuchó y comencé a correr más rápido junto con Kuro que me hizo bajar por unas escaleras de madera, abrir una puerta y cerrarla tras de mi para volver a bajar más escaleras

-Al terminar de bajar había un cuarto muy arreglado pero a la vez abandonado, debió de ser de alguien alguna vez, por la forma en que estaba arreglado debió haber sido de una mujer; Kuro, sacándome de mis pensamientos me araño la pierna

-Kuro: Deja de embobarte y abre esa cosa-Me regaño señalándome las puertas de un armario con tablitas en forma horizontal que hacían que no se pudiera ver nada desde afuera pero si de adentro y me dirigí a ellas. Agarre las manijas para abrirla y al instante se abrieron, no hice ningún movimiento de muñeca para que se abrieran las manijas. Que importa. Kuro se metió primero y después lo hice yo cerrando la puerta con cuidado

-5…10…12 minutos desde que me metí aquí y Zero no me había encontrado, al parecer el señor "ventajas de ser cazador" no es tan ágil como cree

-El sonido de pisadas bajando las escaleras con rapidez me puso alerta, me acerque a las tablitas y pude diferenciar a un Zero con una leve capa de sudor en la frente, su expresión era de desesperación y miedo juntas. No hay razón por la cual estar así que yo sepa, el problema es que yo no sé nada de esta familia ni de esta casa

-Zero: Amu, por favor, si estás aquí sal de donde estés, no podemos estar aquí, está prohibido, incluso para mi padre, mi madre se suicidara si se entera que estuvimos alguna vez aquí-Susurro buscándome con la mirada por toda la habitación-¡Amu, no te hare nada pero vámonos de aquí ahora mismo!

-Mire a Kuro y el asintió con un poco de nerviosismo. Abrí la puerta con lentitud y Zero me miro como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

-Zero: ¿Cómo es…? Al diablo con todo, cuando salgamos me respondes-Me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia la salida con Kuro nos siguiéndonos

-Amu: ¿Oye porque tanto escándalo?-No me contesto y siguió jalándome. Cuando ya habíamos subido todas las escaleras y cerrado las puertas, Zero se giró sobre si agarrando mis hombros al instante

-Zero: No importa lo que hagas, di que nunca estuvimos hay, no le digas a nadie de esto, ese cuarto que solo la familia debe saber que existe, yo mismo te lo diré a su tiempo, ¿entiendes?-Yo asentí al enterarme de lo que hice fue un tipo de invasión a la privacidad de esta familia-Bien, vámonos-Dijo soltándome y comenzando a caminar más despacio. Yo mire a Kuro y el evito mi mirada al instante comenzando a caminar al lado de Zero. Él sabe algo que yo no y lo averiguare por las buenas o por las malas

.

.

.

.

.

-En unas horas se cumplen 7 meses desde que estoy en la mansión de los Kiryuu, Zero me ha estado evitando junto con Kuro que casi no habla conmigo desde ese día. Es como si estuviera en un mundo en el que ninguno de los dos me soporta y trataran de evitarme a toda costa. Estoy harta de esto

-Me entere que el hermano pequeño de Zero se había ido de viaje con sus abuelos cuando yo llegue, así que no tengo la menor idea de quien sea. Me dice Megumi que en apariencia es exactamente igual a Zero, incluso me ha enseñado fotos de los dos juntos; son exactamente iguales

-Me encontraba acostada cómodamente en mi cama leyendo un libro sobre las reglas de ser un cazador de demonios cuando las náuseas me comenzaron a invadir; supongo que eran los nervios por poder por fin festejar mi cumpleaños con alguien aparte de Kuro. La hora a la que llegue a Sambara se convirtió en la hora de mi cumpleaños, a la 1:30 de la madrugada

-Pasando las horas, las náuseas comenzaron a desaparecer. Deje el libro a un lado de mi cuando por fin lo termine en la última regla "Regla 518 y más importante: NO FAMILIARIZARSE CON DEMONIOS" decía con letras en rojo.

-Me levante lentamente para no marearme; esto de los mareos y las náuseas empezó desde hace unos dos meses.

-Al percatarme de que no me atacaban los mareos me dirigí a la ventana y abrí un poco las cortinas para ver que ya era de noche, por la posición de la luna sé que ya son más de la 1 de la mañana, en unos cuantos minutos seria mi cumpleaños

-Megumi y Natsuno entraron acompañados de Zero y Kuro con unos gorritos de cono para fiestas de cumpleaños puestos; Kuro no se veía muy cómodo con ese gorro

-Zero tenía algo detrás de la espalda pero no me dejaba verlo. Cada uno me fue dando regalos: Megumi me dio un vestido negro con un poco de vuelo que llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla "se lo mucho que te gusta el negro así que lo conseguí a tu gusto", ella si sabe lo que significa la palabra vestido para mí, que alivio; Natsuno me regalo un reloj muy práctico y me lo puso con cuidado en la muñeca derecha "para que no estés viendo el cielo cada vez que quieras saber la hora", ver el cielo cada vez que quería saber la hora de vez en cuando era molesto; Kuro me miro y me dijo que su regalo me lo daría después de la hora de mi cumpleaños; Zero con timidez saco un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela de su espalda "Feliz cumpleaños"

-Mire el reloj y decía 1:29 con 30 segundos; todos me dijeron que pidiera un deseo y sople la vela; 1:30 a.m., feliz cumpleaños Kiryuu Amu

-Iba a darle una mordida al pequeño pastel cuando las náuseas me vinieron más fuertes que nunca y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara salí corriendo de mi habitación metiéndome al baño. Levante la taza del retrete y comencé a vomitar, cerré los ojos al sentir la acidez recorrer mi garganta. Escuchaba la voz de todos y sentí la pequeña pata de Kuro posarse en mi espalda junto con la mano de Zero tomando mi cabello.

-Cuando ya deje de sentir el ácido en mi garganta levante mi cabeza y me sentí débil al instante, no podía moverme

-Natsuno: Ha comenzado su despertar

-Amu: ¿Mi…que...?-Apenas podía hablar, no aguanto la garganta

-Zero: ¿Creen que es hora de…?

-Megumi: Sin duda, ¿Kuro, estás listo para lo que viene?-Pregunto mirando a Kuro con seriedad

-Kuro: ¡Por ella siempre!-Me miro con el ceño fruncido y segundos después aparto su mirada de la mía

-Megumi asintió, Natsuno puso un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y otra debajo de mi rodilla, levantándome en brazos caminando hacia la puerta principal. Al salir pude notar que la luna estaba bañada en rojo escarlata

-Zero: Esa luna es lo que llamamos luna sangrienta, los demonios, la llaman luna del renacer, solo pasa en dadas ocasiones….como esta-Lo último lo susurro.

-No sé cómo siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando sin siquiera decírselo, es un misterio…, ahora estoy pensando locuras, ni siquiera se en que momento llegamos todos a la camioneta negra que estaba estacionada frente a la casa, ni en qué momento Zero comenzó a susurrarme que iba a ser doloroso lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-No le preste atención, no podía pensar siquiera. Natsuno conducía mientras Megumi le explicaba no sé qué cosa a Kuro, algo sobre armas…, no lo sé, solo sé que estoy dejando de escuchar literalmente, mi vista se comenzó a opacar y no pude ver ni escuchar más.

-Siento como me cargan con delicadeza y me dejan en algo plano hecho de cemento, como una mesa de piedra o algo así. Poco a poco mi visión y mi audición volvían dejándome escuchar y ver todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor: Megumi dejo a Kuro sobre una mesa de piedra y él estaba apretando la mandíbula, Zero estaba mirando a otro lado mientras hablaba con Natsuno

-Zero: Podría morir…ambos

-Natsuno: Si lo hacen lo harán de la manera menos dolorosa-Vi como Zero apretaba la mandíbula

-Zero: bien…

-Con mucha dificultad pude levantarme un poco apoyándome en mis codos y vi que a mí alrededor de las mesas de piedra cada una tenía un triángulo rodeándola. El mío era el triángulo más grande. Recuerdo haber visto esto en algún libro de cazadores…pero aun no puedo acomodar mis pensamientos

-Me deje caer de nuevo sobre la mesa de piedra ya cansada de cargar mi propio peso. Escuche como todos llamaban a sus armas demoniacas y pronunciaban algo en otro idioma, a mí alrededor aparecieron tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer

-Las personas desconocidas se pusieron a cada lado del triángulo de Kuro y los Kiryuu a cada lado del mío

-Zero/Megumi/Natsuno: Nosotros los cazadores te otorgamos el don de convertirte en uno de nuestra sangre. Esta ceremonia decidirá tu arma y si eres la indicada para usarla. Comencemos-Las otras personas dijeron lo mismo solo que cambiaron las palaras arma por jinete y usarla por ser usado.

-Todos juntaron su dedo de en medio con el índice; la agitaron en línea horizontal y un campo de fuerza color blanco en forma de triángulo nos encerró a Kuro y a mí.

-Al principio no sentí nada…a los pocos segundos lo único que sentí fue un dolor desgarrador dentro de mí. No se dé donde saque la voz pero comencé a gritar como si no hubiera mañana y a arquear mi cuerpo con dolor. Por la adrenalina que sentí en ese instante en un parpadeo ya estaba parada y golpeando el campo de fuerza con toda la fuerza que tenía a diestra y siniestra. Al otro lado pude ver a Zero pronunciar las palabras "perdóname". Esto no puede tener perdón. Caí en cuenta de algo ¿acaso me estaban purificando de este mundo? ¿Kuro que tiene que ver en esto?

-Mire el triángulos de Kuro y me di cuenta que no era la única que sentía dolor dentro de esta cosa, Kuro estaba gritando sin parar. La voz de Kuso se hizo presente en mi cabeza

-Kuso: *Mira…le están haciendo daño a tu familia y te están haciendo daño a ti, deberías hacer algo al respecto, ¿no, Amu?*

-Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Kuso en meses, le reste importancia. Sé que tengo que hacer. No puedo pensar nada en estos minutos, solo puedo pensar una sola cosa: Matar a los que se atrevieron a dañar a mi familia. Mire a Natsuno y a Megumi con odio y desprecio

-Amu: Conmigo pueden meterse…pero no dejare... ¡que se metan con mi familia, apestosos humanos!-Sin darme cuenta mi cabello se volvió negro y ahora veía todo de color rojizo: podía ver a través del campo de fuerza los corazones latientes y la sangre en los cuerpos de los presentes. El hambre se presentó de golpe en mi cuerpo y mis dientes mutaron quedando todos en punta, mis uñas ahora eran garras de 2 centímetros, capaces de desgarrar hasta la roca o el metal.

-Di zarpazos a diestra y siniestra al campo de fuerza el cual parecía impecable a cada zarpazo. En una zarpada donde descargue mi odio hacia los niños del orfanato contra el campo de fuerza se quedaron las huellas de mi zarpada y no se regenero. Así estuve durante un largo rato y ya estaba empezando a cansarme. La adrenalina y el hambre se están pasando dejándome más débil de lo que ya estaba hace unos…minutos…horas…no lo sé…solo sé que quiero salir corriendo de aquí junto a Kuro y volver al bosque para jamás confiar en alguien más aparte de el

-Cierto, Kuro. Vi de reojo a Kuro y su corazón estaba quieto…su sangre dejo de correr por sus venas…: estaba muerto. Mi respiración se alteró y el nudo en la garganta me estaba ahogando

-Amu: Kuro…tu…tu…corazón…ya no está… ¡NO!-Chille cayendo de rodillas y aferrándome al lado de mi triangulo que me dejaba ver a Kuro completamente quieto

-Comencé a gritar enloquecida por la muerte de mi único familiar y amigo. Ya no había sentido para mí en este mundo, ahora solo quiero que todos mueran, hare a todos responsables por su muerte, nadie…se salvara

-Megumi: Aguanta, Amu, vivirá si aceptas el poder de nuestra sangre en tu cuerpo-Me grito intentando calmarme

-Amu: Mentirosa…-Susurre- ¡Eres una mentirosa al igual que todos los humanos! ¡Pensé que ustedes eran diferentes! ¡Ahora veo que me equivoque! ¡Ustedes al igual que todos solo quieren verme sufrir!-Le respondí con toda mi cólera y toque el campo de fuerza con delicadeza, este se agrieto

-Natsuno: Amu, te lo prometemos, el vivirá si recibes el poder que te estamos dando y te tranquilizas-Reí sin humor y lo mire sintiendo como algo húmedo y caliente con olor metálico recorría mi mejilla

-Amu: Ustedes solo prometen y no cumplen, Kuro me prometió que iba a estar siempre conmigo y ahora está muerto…todo por la culpa de ustedes… Él la hubiera cumplido… de no haber sido por ustedes-regrese mi vista a Kuro-Nadie… se salvara... de mi poder…

-Zero: ¡Maldición, Amu, solo cállate y escúchame!-Me interrumpió y yo lo vi anonada-¡Si tanto crees que te mentimos escucha el latir de nuestros corazones, lee nuestros pensamientos o nuestros sentimientos! ¡Un demonio de tu nivel es capaz de eso! ¡Si no eres capaz significa que también eres humana!-Lo último lo dijo viéndome con desafío

-Amu: *Yo no soy humana y te lo probare. Kuso, dame más de tu poder*-Mi vista se volvió de color blanco y en el pecho de Zero pude ver una luz verde "la luz de la verdad es el verde" recuerdo haber leído del libro de poderes de demonios. Hice lo mismo con los otros dos y la luz era igual-*¿Estoy…equivocada sobre ellos?, ¿¡entonces que pasa con Kuro!?*

-Kuso: *Tranquilízate, acepta este poder volviéndote más poderosa… para asesinar a "ese hombre"*-Escuche pronunciar a Kuso

-Respire profundamente y mi cuerpo regreso a la normalidad a excepción de mi cabello que aún sigue siendo de color negro, ahora puedo ver con claridad

-Natsuno: Bien. Yo como líder de la familia originaria de cazadores de demonios te propongo ser una de nosotros, ¿aceptas el poder que se te está otorgando?

-Asentí susurrando un "si" y en la punta del campo de fuerza una luz negra se dirigía a mi lentamente metiéndose en mi pecho, sentí como algo tocando mi corazón y alma con delicadeza

-Todos bajaron sus manos y los campos de fuerza desaparecieron. Las tres personas desconocidas se volvieron luces de diferente color cada una y uno por uno fueron entrando en su dueño. Los tres últimos estaban sudando bastante, dejándose caer al piso, cansados y con sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Zero: Eres una tonta Amu…hacernos pasar por esto durante mas cinco horas…eres un fastidio a veces-Pudo jadear con dificultad

-Bajándome de la mesa mire el reloj el cual olvide por completo hasta ahora y efectivamente: eran las 06:52 de la mañana.

-Amu: *Cinco horas ahí metida, si yo apenas lo pude aguantar con tanto dolor no me imagino como lo paso Kuro… ¡Kuro!*-Di media vuelta para ver la mesa de piedra donde él se debería encontrar vivo y la veo completamente vacía

-¿?: Amu...-Escuche que pronunciaron de algún lugar detrás de la mesa de piedra-Amu….te…-Camine con lentitud hacia la mesa-Amu…te…mata…-Le di la vuelta a la mesa y no vi nada; una mano agarro mi pie, baje la mirada encontrándome con algo sorprendente: era un chico de mi edad con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda mirándome con frialdad y enojo, un sedoso y desaliñado cabello negro como el carbón, vestido de negro haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-Amu: Tu…-Lo mire con duda y el me soltó el pie-¿Quién eres?

-Escuche suspiros por parte de los Kiryuu, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese chico hizo un movimiento recargándose en una mano y dando un giro sobre ella tirándome con sus piernas al momento de girar. Caí con un gran estruendo y me dolía la espalda, iba a enfrentarme a ese maldito cuando siento un peso sobre mí y como agarran mis manos poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza

-¿?: ¿Cómo que quien soy, maldita idiota? ¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¡Y yo que te he cuidado desde hace dos años, maldita desagradecida! ¿Sabes el dolor que tuve que pasar durante el rato para queme salgas con "¿Quién eres?"?, ¡te matare por eso, Amu!-Exclamo haciendo más fuerte el agarre sobre mis muñecas

-Amu: ¿Acaso tendría que saber quién eres? ¿Y cómo diablos sabes mi maldito nombre?

-¿?: ¡Por supuesto que deberías saber quién soy yo! ¡Tú misma me dijiste tu nombre hace dos años, seria tonto si lo olvidara en este momento!

-Amu: Sigo sin saber quién diablos eres tu-Ante mi respuesta él se mostró impaciente y acerco más su rostro al mío

-¿?: ¡Soy yo demonios! ¡Kuro! ¡Tú casi hermano y mejor amigo!

-Amu: ¿Kuro…?-Lo empuje para quitármelo de encima y lo mire fijamente-Si eso es cierto dime en donde nos conocimos

-¿?/Kuro: En un callejón, te encontré muriéndote de hambre-Respondió sin vacilar-¡De no haber sido por mí, tú estarías en periodo de putrefacción!-Es Kuro

-Amu: ¿¡Qué diablos te paso!? ¡Ahora eres un humano…creo! *Ahora que lo recuerdo es igual al chico que siempre veía a veces en Kuro*

-Natsuno: Te equivocas, solo su apariencia es humana, pero él no tiene nada de humanidad

-Kuro suspiro y miro a otro lado resentido

-Kuro: No puedo creer que no me hayas reconocido, no es como si hubiese cambiado tanto

.Amu: Es normal, después de todo "nunca"-hice comillas en la última palabra-He visto tu forma humana

-Megumi: Hiciste comillas…eso significa que si lo has visto así alguna vez… ¿Cuándo?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Amu: Raras veces lo podía ver con forma humana, solo por unos instantes, en mi mente, no estoy segura si eran visiones o algo por el estilo

-Kuro se tensó y se levantó como si el piso quemara

-Kuro: Dejemos este lugar, me está poniendo los pelos de punta-Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás

-Cuando ya todos estábamos fuera de ese lugar me di cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvimos en la misma iglesia donde me encontré a Lucy por primera vez. Pude diferenciar el dibujo del ángel y el demonio con su hijo hibrido. Me le quede observando unos minutos y Zero apareció por detrás recargando su mentón sobre mi cabeza

-Zero: Esta iglesia le pertenece a los cazadores, ese dibujo nos representa-Oculto su boca en mi cabello y susurro-Te contare otra historia sobre eso cuando lleguemos a casa

-Megumi y Natsuno nos hicieron subir a la camioneta, Kuro tomo el asiento junto a la ventana, Zero en la otra y yo en medio. Megumi iba en el asiento del copiloto y Natsuno venia conduciendo

-Megumi en el trayecto del viaje me conto la razón y los planes que tenían con respecto a mí: A los diez años algunos demonios despiertan su poder de manera en que casi lo puedan controlar por completo, también despierta el hambre de carne y sangre (me dijo que hablaríamos de eso después). Según ella este era el momento perfecto para convertirme en una cazadora y tener un arma demoniaca. Kuro resulto ser mi candidato perfecto para arma demoniaca y el acepto el riesgo sin rezongar. Cuando mi cuerpo se recupere por el daño causado (mi despertar, la transformación y el campo de fuerza que resulto ser purificador) podría ponerle nombre a mi arma, que sea a mi gusto, mientras que mi arma lo acepte

-Ya tenía un nombre prefecto para Kuro como mi arma, preferí molestarlo con nombres que no le gustaran para divertirme

-Amu: Kuro, te pondré Tsubasa (1)-Kuro me miro con desagrado y se cruzó de brazos

-Kuro: ¿Acaso me viste cara de pájaro?

-Amu: Bien, Tomohisa (2)-Lo mire con diversión y el aún mantenía su postura

-Kuro: Muy largo

-Amu: ¿Y qué tal…Kaito (3)?

-Kuro: Tsk, soy un gato, no nos gusta el agua, genio

-Amu: Ay, que amargado,… ¿Ken (4)?

-Kuro: …Tal vez…

-Zero: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El señor nos salió vanidoso

-Kuro frunció el ceño y regreso su mirada a la ventana. Zero y yo nos miramos con complicidad y después reímos

-Zero: Tengo un nombre aún mejor, Yoshimi (5)

-Kuro nos miró como si le mostraríamos la cosa más horrorosa que haya visto en su vida

-Kuro ¡Ese es de mujer!

-Zero: Amigo mío,…tienes cara de mujer

-Kuro se le abalanzó a Zero y yo los intente separar

-Amu: Oigan es suficiente-Los golpee a los dos en la cabeza dejándoles un pequeño bulto a ambos y se sobaron mirándome de mala manera

-Kuro: Bien, ahora ambos dejen de burlarse de mi próximo tal vez nombre de arma demoniaca, es una cosa seria para mi

-Zero: Considérate afortunado por ser el primer…ser vivo en convertirse en arma demoniaca

-Yo los mire a ambos sin entender nada y me ignoraron por completo

-Natsuno: Dejen de pelear o los pongo a los tres a caminar hasta la casa-Nos amenazó mirándonos seriamente por el retrovisor

-Nos mantuvimos callados al sentirnos intimidados y el regreso su mirada al camino, Megumi comenzó a reírse en voz baja al ver cómo nos quedamos callados. Al quedar frente a la mansión Zero abrió su puerta y los tres salimos al mismo tiempo atorándonos

-Amu: Son unos tontos, miren lo que hicieron

-Kuro: Ja, yo no estoy atorado, hora de vengarme-Me empujo provocando que Zero y yo cayéramos de la camioneta, la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba sobre la espalda de Zero-Eso por burlarse de mi

-Zero me miro por sobre su hombro y yo asentí; Kuro se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar, al pasar al lado nuestro le puse la pierna haciendo que tropezara pero se mantuvo en equilibrio, Zero le agarro el tobillo cuando él quiso caminar y por fin cayo. Nosotros nos levantamos riéndonos y ambos chocamos los puños.

-Amu: *Nuestra relación se hizo más firme estos 7 meses*-Sonreí ante mi pensamiento viendo como Kuro se levantaba y se sacudía, hablando de eso mire a Zero y me vi a mi misma y estábamos llenos de tierra al igual que Kuro

-Megumi: Vayan a bañarse ahora mismo

-Amu: *¿Bañarme? ¡Oh, diablos, ayuda!*

-Los tres nos vimos entre nosotros y nos dimos media vuelta para correr, pero ahí estaba Natsuno, nos giramos de nuevo corriendo. Megumi nos agarró de la parte de atrás de la camisa a Kuro y a mí, a Zero lo agarro Natsuno antes de que pudiera correr

-Natsuno: De Zero me creo que no le guste bañarse, ¿pero porque a los gatos les cuesta tanto tocar el agua?-Pregunto negando

-Mientras los tres forcejeábamos, nos fueron metiendo uno a uno a los baños esparcidos por la mansión

-Me quite la ropa y me metí en la tina. Megumi me lavo el cabello y yo hice el resto. Al salir ella me envolvió con una toalla y me dirigió a mi habitación. Al llegar a mi habitación me dejo sola para cambiarme. Elegí un pijama negro de terciopelo debido al invierno que estaba a punto de comenzar. Momentos después escuche como tocaban la puerta. Por los olores ya sé quiénes eran. Me puse de espaldas a la puerta por si acaso

-Amu: Pueden pasar, ya sé que son ustedes dos-Al instante entraron Zero junto con Kuro y por el rabillo del ojo vi como ambos se sonrojaban e inmediatamente se volteaban. Mi risa no tarda en presentarse-solo no me baje bien la camisa, no exageren

-Kuro: ¿¡Cómo diablos quieres que no nos avergoncemos si tienes la camisa a medio poner!?-Me regaño todavía dándome la espalda mientras yo reía y terminaba de bajarme la camisa-Tsk, sigues sin darte importancia que te veamos

-Kuro tenía razón, desde que vivimos con los Kiryuu siempre pasan este tipo de cosas con estos dos, y siempre término siendo regañada por Kuro.

-Amu: Vale la pena por verlos de esta manera-Me burle corriendo hacia Kuro y colgarme de su cuello, Zero simplemente se rio y se sentó en mi cama. Kuro camino como pudo hacia la cama conmigo encima

-Zero: ¿Amu, recuerdas que te dije que te contaría otra historia sobre el significado de ese grabado?-Yo asentí y solté el cuello de Kuro, lo había olvidado por completo-Bien, Kuro está aquí porque el también necesita saber esto-Los mire con el ceño fruncido y asentí-Entiendo.

En el siglo XIII cuenta la leyenda que algunos ángeles bajaron a la Tierra para crear una nueva raza para detener las jugarretas de la raza humana. Terminaron juntándose con los humanos haciendo una nueva raza: Híbridos de ángeles y humanos. Más fuertes, más altos, más veloces, más agiles, más todo. Estos fueron usados mucho en las guerras por los humanos y al ver los ángeles lo que habían causado ellos mismos quisieron detenerlo

-Imposible. Esa era la palabra que los humanos usaron con ellos al hablar sobre el asunto. Los humanos en esos momentos estaban llenos de corrupción que los ángeles no tuvieron otra opción que destruir a sus creaciones. A los pocos años los humanos fueron con los ángeles buscando ayuda debido a que unos seres oscuros comenzaron a atacar el mundo humano y los ángeles aceptaron con una sola condición: que solo los humanos presentes sabrían de la existencia de sus creaciones. Los humanos aceptaron y los ángeles se juntaron de nuevo con los humanos dando de nuevo el nacimiento a esas creaciones.

-Esos híbridos con dificultad mataron a los seres oscuros, pero uno no lo pudo hacer, quedo hipnotizado por la extrema belleza que una de esos seres oscuros poseía. De ellos nació una nueva raza: un ser con sangre de demonio, ángel y humano. Un ser aún más poderoso que el anterior. Los ángeles complacidos y a la vez asqueados por saber que su sangre estaba combinada con la de los demonios, destruyeron su antigua creación y se quedaron con la Tres Sangres.

-A partir de eso los Tres Sangres fueron entrenados y se les dio toda la información que necesitaban para matar a los demonios. Cuando ya estaban preparados fueron esparcidos por el mundo para así mantener a los humanos a salvo de los demonios.

-Los ángeles les dieron instrucciones exactas de que no debían juntarse con alguien ajeno a los Tres Sangres, solamente podían juntarse con los miembros de su misma familia que poseyeran el poder de los Tres Sangres o algún otro clan con esta misma sangre.

-Había demonios bastante fuertes conocidos como Rango Alto los cuales eran más difíciles de matar para los Tres Sangres. Los ángeles les dieron la solución: crear armas con las almas de sus antepasados convertidas en demonios y usarlas para defenderse.

-Las familias más reconocidas son: En Francia los Argent, en África los Silwer, en China los Yin, en Alemania los Silver y en Japón los Kiryuu. Los mejores de su clase y los que aún mantienen su especie Tres Sangres.

-Un siglo más tarde surgió una raza aún más poderosa que todas juntas, los hijos de los demonios y los Tres Sangres. El problema fue que los ángeles no querían quedar en ridículo ante los demonios y destruyeron todo lo relacionado con los híbridos

-Desde ese entonces, no se ha encontrado rastros de ninguno de esos híbridos

-Nuevamente muchas preguntas me azotaron

-Amu: ¿¡Eso significa que ustedes son Tres Sangres!? ¿¡Los cazadores de demonios son combinación de esas tres especies!?

-Zero: Si y sí. En cada parte del mundo se hizo una iglesia para ayudarnos a que soportar el poder de las armas demoniacas mediante un ritual, y ese ritual es el que hicimos contigo y con Kuro

-Amu: ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora yo soy una Tres Sangres?-Zero se puso nervioso y asintió

-Kuro: Algo así, tu origen era de por si…-en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Megumi junto a Natsuno serios viendo a Kuro, el solo se encogió en su lugar y yo mire a todos sin comprender nada

-Natsuno: Amu, ven con nosotros, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas sobre tu transformación-su voz era bastante fría al igual que su mirada. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me pare dirigiéndome a ellos.

-Megumi: Kuro, ten cuidado la próxima ves-Dijo y cerró la puerta dejándome ver por unos segundos a mis dos casi hermanos con la cabeza baja

-Fuimos caminando por los pasillos en un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Me siento como la primera vez que estuve aquí: débil ante ellos, débil ante un cazador

-Me senté en el sillón por la sed repentina que me acababa de dar, me ardía la garganta; Natsuno se dio cuenta y fue a la cocina, al salir de ella traía un frasco de pastillas rojas

-Megumi: esas pastillas son de sangre de demonio, Amu, son para ti

-¿Qué?

**-Yuki: lo se dije que iba a publicar la otra historia pero prefiero publicar esta u.u**

**-Suigintou: ¿Sabes que te mataran verdad?**

**-Yuki: vale la pena, adiós**

-(1) Tsubasa: Alas

-(2) Tomohisa: Amistad eterna

-(3)Kaito: Hombre del mar

-(4) Ken: Sano y fuerte

-(5) Yoshimi: buen corazon


	9. Trailer de la historia -

-Yuki: chicas en mi perfil esta el trailer de la historia

me costo hacerlo por fa no le hagan el fuchi

*muere ignorada*


	10. Herida

** Herida**

* * *

-Amu: *Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, si esto es una broma, no es para nada graciosa*

-Los mire atónita y ellos solo se mostraron serios. Esto no puedo ser

-Amu: ¿Esto es una broma, no? Esto es solo una broma-Mi voz tembló. Tendré que tomar sangre de demonio; otra cosa que me quitara la poca humanidad que me queda

-Natsuno: Amu, sé que esto te parece espantoso. Pero es la única forma de que no nos devores a todos incluyendo a Kuro-Devorarlos…-ahora que ya despertaste y que eres hibrida solo la mitad de tu poder es controlado por ti, mientras que la otra mitad es de Kuso, si esa parte se llega a descontrolar y no ha sido alimentada comerá todo lo que esté en su camino

-Amu: *una razón más para decirme mounstro*-Tome las pastillas entre mis manos. Esta es la única forma

(…)

-Zero: ¡Levántate, Amu, si estuvieras realmente en una situación de peligro ya estarías muerta!

-Me encontraba tirada en el suelo vendada de los ojos, llena de tierra y respirando con dificultad debido al cansancio

-Kuro: ¡Amu, a este paso no seré tu arma demoniaca jamás! ¡Levántate!

-Amu: *Tengo que hacerlo…por el*

-Me recargue sobre mis manos y comencé a levantarme con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, escuchando el silbido de los troncos acercarse, una por la izquierda y otro por la derecha. Tome impulso y di un salto subiéndome a uno de ellos. Mala idea. El silbido que hacia el tronco al moverse con rapidez, me impedía saber porque lugar me golpearían los otros troncos y las flechas. Salte del tronco y muy tarde escuche el silbido del tronco frente a mí, fue directo a mi estómago dejándome sin aire al instante, caí al suelo sin fuerzas.

-Zero: Detenlo, Kuro, ya está en su límite-el sonido de la palanca llego a mis oídos y los silbidos de los troncos pararon con lentitud-Sácala de ahí-Sentí los cálidos brazos de Kuro tomarme con delicadeza y llevándome a la mansión

-Kuro: Lo hiciste bien, esta vez hiciste un avance-Dijo susurrándomelo al oído y quitándome la venda, parpadee un poco hasta lograr acostumbrarme al repentino ataque de luz

-Amu: *Por fin, demasiada oscuridad por un dia* No seas mentiroso, llevo casi una semana haciendo esto y todavía no he tenido ningún avance-Kuro me sonríe y me quito el cabello de la cara

-Kuro: Soy el único que puede ver tus vectores, incluso no los veo desde el festival… hasta ahora, en el momento en que te levantaste salieron y con ellos fueron con los que te impulsaste para subir a aquel tronco…

-Amu: No se en que momento los saque…pero si no los hubiera usado mi paliza se hubiera duplicado…-Trague pesado al recordar los anteriores días en los que en los primeros dos minutos ya estaba tendida en el suelo del dolor-Apenas logro soportar el dolor de estos momentos…

-Kuro: Shh, descansa, lo necesitas-Me beso la frente y yo fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco, y al cerrarlos por completo solo pude escuchar la amable voz de Megumi diciendo 'esta lista' y caí en un sueño profundo

(…)

-Abrí los ojos lentamente deslumbrándome por un brillo opaco, no, un cielo opaco. Me recargue sobre mis brazos, ayudándome a levantar con estos. Al estar derecha observe que a mi alrededor no había absolutamente nada a excepción de un pequeño capullo rodeado de pasto a mi lado.

-'Este es tu interior, ¿cambió radicalmente a como estaba antes, no crees?' resonó por todo el lugar y Kuso apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me puse en guardia enseguida la vi

-Kuso: Tranquila, ya no intentare tomar tu cuerpo a la fuerza…-Sonrió con dulzura lo me pareció raro, vi sus ojos y ya no estaba esa maldad que tanto se distinguía en ella, sino todo lo contrario. Al ver eso relaje todo mi cuerpo

-Amu: ¿Mi interior…? ¿A qué te refieres…? ¿Por qué no estamos en el lugar oscuro de siempre?

-Kuso: El lugar oscuro representaba tu interior, ese lugar vacío y sin nada a lo que aferrarse desapareció, dando paso a esto-Kuso observo a su alrededor y miro al cielo-Por lo menos aquí hay un cielo que pueda ver todos los días…-Regreso su mirada a mí y me miro seria-Mas te vale cuidar ese capullo o esta vez si te matare-Mire el capullo con desconcierto

-Amu: Solo es un capullo… no le veo importancia.

-Kuso: Je, no lo entiendes, si ese capullo muere y este lugar comienza a quedarse sin luz…significa que tu "nueva familia" y todo lo que aprecias en este mundo desapareció para siempre-Di un sobresalto al escucharla, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar las ideas que vinieron de golpe a mi cabeza, con el entrenamiento en estos momentos no puedo pensar en nada más que eso. Espera.

-Amu: Ahora que lo recuerdo… tú… desde siempre me has dicho que debo matar a todo lo que tenga frente a mí, pero… en el momento en el que hicimos la ceremonia cambiaste de opinión, repentinamente dijiste que aceptara el poder ¿¡porque!?-Ella miro el suelo por un segundo y después vio el vacío

-Kuso: En ese momento lo pensé por un buen rato… y supe que si aceptabas ese poder, tendrías más posibilidades contra el…

-Amu: ¿El? ¿Quién es él? ¿¡Quién es ese hombre del que tanto me adviertes!? ¿¡Por qué demonios debo de tener cuidado con el!?-Una ráfaga de viento gélido comenzó a empujarme

-Kuso: Es algo que te diré en algunos años, no puedo decírtelo ahora…-Seguido de eso miro el capullo-…Porque todavía no se abre…-La ráfaga me empujo con más fuerza obligándome a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir estaba acostada en mi cama, abrazada a Kuro. Me aferre más a el debido al repentino frio que me causo esa ráfaga

-Kuro: Si continuas así me vas a asfixiar…-Reprochó acercándome más a el-Y te quedarías sin calentador personal-Abrió un ojo y sonrió a lo cual yo me sonroje

-Amu: ¡Entonces asfíxiate!-Agarre la almohada y se la puse en la cara con fuerza-¡Listo!-A una velocidad increíble Kuro ya se encontraba sobre mí-¡Oye, no es justo! ¡Prefería cuando eras un gato común y corriente! ¡Yo siempre tenía la aventaja!-Con una mano agarro mis muñecas y con la otra la almohada-¡No te atrevas!

-Kuro: Desgraciadamente…-Sonrió divertido-… ahora soy yo el que tiene la ventaja-Y me puso levemente la almohada sobre la cara, comencé a forcejear para quitármela, sin éxito-No te muevas…-Obedecí y por unos segundos sentí un leve peso en la parte baja de mi cara que cubría la almohada-Listo…-Me quito la almohada y lo primero que vi fue un sonrojo sobre su piel blanca de porcelana

-Amu: Te ves tan tierno así…-Sonreí y el enseguida me soltó sentándose al borde de la cama

-Kuro: Amu, hoy…es el día en que nos convertimos en jinete y arma-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tan rápido!?-En unas pocas horas verán si somos compatibles, y si lo somos me pondrás el nombre que yo acepte-Me miro con un toque de frustración-Dime que no me vas a poner un nombre de niña-Ahí solté la carcajada de mi vida-Ambos sabemos que eres capaz-Me senté detrás de él y lo abrace por la espalda

-Amu: Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira…quiero ponerte un nombre que vaya de acuerdo con tu personalidad y tu carácter, y justamente tengo el nombre perfecto, por si no te gusta tengo otro de respaldo-De reojo vi la sombra de una sonrisa

-Kuro: Mas te vale que sea uno bueno, idiota, sino te dejare inconsciente por una semana-Solté una risa nerviosa al saber que él lo cumpliría sin dudarlo-Y no tendré compasión si eso esperabas-Menciono mirándome serio con los entrecerrados

-Amu: *Eso lo es de sobra* Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que lo repitas-Me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta-Nos vemos…-Abrí la puerta y antes de salir lo mire-…Kuro-Le sonreí y sin esperar su respuesta salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-*Tengo….que hacerme más fuerte…eso es lo que dijiste Kuso…y tendré que cumplirlo*

-Camine por los pasillos buscando a Megumi y a Natsuno, sin éxito. Incluso buscando su olor no los encontraba, es imposible que ninguno de los dos este en casa, tendrían que estar preparándome para mi enlace con Kuro, ¿¡entonces porque no logro encontrarlos!?

-Baje a la sala e intente calentarme con el fuego que había en la chimenea, todavía no se me pasaba el frio que sentí con la ráfaga, segundos después todo paso en cámara lenta: el muro y la puerta principal quebrándose frente a mí, un trozo del tamaño de mi mano dirigiéndose contra mi cabeza, yo cayendo al suelo por el impacto, un demonio de aspecto horrible de piel que era de reptil de un color rojo, este estaba en cuatro patas, con brazos deformes en la espalda, con un ojo amarillo y el otro colgándole a duras penas por la cuenca vacía, los dientes terminados en punta, baba amarilla saliendo de su boca, seguramente un nivel 5, dirigiéndose a mí. 3 metros… 2…metros… 1 metro cada vez más cerca de mí.

-Ya sentía su aliento caliente en la cara cuando soltó un alarido muy agudo retorciéndose, lanzándome con sus patas delanteras contra la pared con una fuerza tremenda que por unos instantes pensé que perdería la consciencia.

-Desorientada dirigí mi mirada hacia el demonio tratando de enfocarlo, cuando por fin logre establecerme un poco observe que los brazos en su espalda ya no estaban, todos estaban tirados en el suelo doblándose. Vi la razón por la que sus brazos estaban así: en la pared junto a él estaba una guadaña hundida en esta.

-Amu: *Esa guadaña… esa guadaña es Nozomi… es la guadaña de Megumi*

-Sentí como alguien me levantaba de un tirón y pasaba mi brazo por su hombro ayudándome a estar de pie. La persona de quien se trataba era Kuro, a su lado estaba Zero con el labio sangrándole y uno que otro raspón en la cara. Escuche las voces de Megumi y Natsuno distorsionadas detrás de mí, mire sobre mi hombro y ellos se encontraban combatiendo al demonio. Kuro me ayudo a caminar pero al medio metro sentí como si algo me atravesara el estómago y algo espeso y caliente esparcirse por mi estómago. Mis rodillas flaquearon e incluso con Kuro a mi lado no basto para que mi caída se detuviera. De un segundo a otro me encontraba en el suelo viendo el rostro desesperado de Kuro y Zero frente a mí. Ambos estaban gritando, pero no escuchaba lo que decían, todo a mí alrededor estaba distorsionado. Kuro me agarro entre su brazos mientras que yo sentía mis parpados pesados y fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos, ahí todo se volvió oscuro…con un sabor dulce en mi boca, muy, muy dulce.

Yuki: Si, si, lo sé, casi dos meses sin actualizar y aparte el capítulo es demasiado corto, algunas me querrán matar y otras seguramente ni se dieron cuenta, en realidad chic s tuve un bloqueo, nada se me venía a la mente, siempre que intentaba escribir, por más que forzara mi mente no se me venía nada, solo logre hacer este poco, espero no me maten, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	11. Atrapado en mi propio mundo

**Atrapada en mi propio mundo**

* * *

-Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, pero al mismo tiempo siento que estoy flotando. Abro los ojos y veo que me encuentro sumergida en agua, trato de nadar a la superficie pero nada funciona, estoy comenzando a quedarme sin aire. Sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cuello por detrás, vi sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba Kuso sonriéndome.

-Kuso: La sangre de ese chico sabe deliciosa, más que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado-Me susurro al oído y al instante el agua se tiñó de rojo-Tienes que conseguir más para mi…

-Con una mano me empujó hacia la superficie y al salir vi una luna brillante bañada en azul rojizo, es…

-Kuso: Tal y como la de ese día… el día en que "esa" persona destruyo tu hogar, el día…-Ahora estábamos frente a una casa destruida y Kuso detrás de mí, agarrándome de los hombros, aproximándose más a mi susurro en mi oído-…en que todo acabo para ti…

-Parpadee y ahora me encontraba parada en medio de las ruinas de aquella casa y podía ver a un hombre dándome la espalda a unos metros de mí.

-¿?: ¡Maldita mocosa…, no llegaras tan lejos!

-Comenzó a hablar en una lengua desconocida y me llego un olor amargo, arrugue la nariz enseguida lo olí. Parpadee de nuevo y ahora estaba parada frente al orfanato Sambara, retrocedí enseguida hasta que mi pie choco levemente contra lo que parecía sentirse como una canasta, di media vuelta y precisamente era una canasta con un bulto cubierto por una pequeña manta junto con un pequeño papel un poco arrugado sobre este. Me arrodille frente a la canasta, posicionando levemente mi mano sobre el bulto y este se movió haciendo que mi mano se detuviera, volví a acercarla y con cuidado destape el bulto. Retrocedí de golpe al ver su contenido ocasionando que mi espalda chocara contra la puerta del orfanato al hacerlo, ignore el leve dolor de la espalda aun observando perpleja al ver lo que contenía la canasta: Una bebe con orejas y ola de gato negras con los ojos cerrados. Esta abrió levemente sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, aquellos ojos que me veían confusos… eran ámbar…

-Kuso: De bebe eras tan adorable, claro que…este lugar lo arruino todo.

-Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz a mi lado y la mire alterada al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que vi la manera en que veía a la bebe: con ternura, tristeza y melancolía. Mi expresión cambio a una confusa.

-Se escuchó como detrás de nosotros los cerrojos de la puerta se comenzaban a abrir y me voltee de golpe esperando ver a la directora comenzando a gritar al ver a Kuso pero al abrirse la puerta la directora solo vio a la bebe y su expresión fue de asco. En ese mismo momento quise matarla y me avente sobre ella pero solo la atravesé provocando que me golpeara la frente con la puerta, Kuso se comenzó a reír al verme y negó con la cabeza.

-Kuso: Por más que quieras matarla no puedes, por lo menos no aquí, este lugar es solo un recuerdo, no puedes cambiar nada-La miré dudosa, pero si hace unos momentos yo misma había destapado a la bebe.

-Amu: Hace unos momentos yo…-Ella me interrumpió poniendo una mano frente mi cara mientras que la directora entraba agarrando con asco la canasta y cerraba la puerta.

-Kuso: Digamos que…no fuiste realmente tú, sino otra persona, esa fue una parte de tu memoria que tuve que borrar temporalmente-Abatida, me quede donde estaba.

-Amu: Entonces…entonces… ¿de verdad…alguien me abandono…en este lugar?

-Desde siempre me lo habían dicho, incluso yo estaba al tanto, pero ahora que sabía que en realidad paso…se siente como si te dieran un golpe en el corazón…

-Kuso me miro con tristeza y a la vez con dureza.

-Kuso: Si, lo hicieron-Sentí otro golpe en el corazón-Pero tenían un motivo, uno muy importante que constituía en mantenerte viva-Me miro directamente a los ojos y al momento de que parpadee ya estábamos en el mundo que se suponía que era mi interior, mire el cielo directamente sintiendo la corriente de viento en mi cara-Sé que tienes muchas dudas, que sientes que tu corazón está siendo golpeado-La mire de reojo-Recuerda que soy parte de ti, siento lo mismo que tu-Asentí y seguí mirando el cielo el cual seguía opaco, incluso que más que antes. La corriente de viento se convirtió en la ráfaga de antes, se hizo más fuerte mientras me comenzaba a empujar-Es hora de que despiertes, están muy preocupados allí afuera-La ráfaga se hizo más intensa y me cubrí el rostro con los brazos-Ah y por cierto…dile que su sangre no sabe tan mal como lo imaginaba-La ráfaga se hizo más fuerte haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

(…)

-Mis parpados se sentían muy pesados por más que los intentara abrir era imposible, la voz de Kuro se escuchaba lejana.

-Kuro: Por favor, tienes que despertar,…no puedes morir y simplemente dejarme así, te necesito.

-Lo intento Kuro, pero no puedo, por más que quiera abrir los ojos no lo logro, intente mover alguna de mis extremidades pero lo único que logre mover fue uno que otro dedo.

-Kuro: ¡Megumi! ¡Natsuno! ¡Vengan, se acaba de mover!-Pasos veloces se acercaban a la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un quejido agudo, de Megumi claramente, se oyó. Unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron hacia mí y sentí como tomaban mi mano derecha.

-Megumi: Amu, por favor, despierta, la herida ya sano,… solo tienes que despertar…

-Amu: *Yo…no puedo*

-Otros pasos se acercaron a mí y me agarro la mano con más brusquedad. Claramente era Zero, solo él es tan brusco.

-Zero: ¡Escúchame, pequeña molestia, si no despiertas tendrás la más grande paliza de tu vida! ¡Me importa un demonio que estés inconsciente!-Silencio invadió la habitación-Tsk, maldición…solo despierta.

-Se escucharon 4 suspiros en la habitación, al final la voz de Natsuno resonó en la habitación.

-Natsuno: ¿Estás seguro de que se movió, Kuro? Desde hace una semana que no muestra indicios de querer despertar, debió ser solo tu imaginación.

-Amu: *¿Una semana…?*

-Kuro: ¡Les digo que no es así! ¡Vi que movió los dedos! ¡Sin duda alguna lo hizo!-Grito Kuro desesperado y a la vez colérico. Poco después se escucharon pasos dirigirse a la salida y la puerta cerrarse con suavidad-¡Maldición!-Se escuchó como algo golpeaba contra la pared-Maldición…-Se escuchó un sollozo lastimero y me alarme, trate de abrir los ojos con mayor fuerza pero esta inútil, no lo lograba-Te lo ruego…Despierta...

(…)

-No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado…pero todo este tiempo los sollozos de Kuro resonaron en la habitación. Quiero despertar, quiero abrazar a Kuro para que deje de llorar por mí. ¿Por qué estoy así en primer lugar?

-Amu: *Tal vez…Kuso pueda responder*-Me relaje hasta el punto de ya no escuchar los sollozos de Kuro y poder abrir mis ojos para ver ante mí a Kuso riendo a carcajeadas.

-Kuso: En serio…ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí dentro…una semana…-Ambas nos sentamos, una frente a la otra-Esta vez sí estoy sorprendida-Me miro aun riendo a carcajadas-Ni siquiera puedes despertar por ti misma, que patético-La fulmine con la mirada y ella miro al cielo haciéndose la inocente.

-Amu: ¿Por qué estoy así en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no puedo despertar? ¿Qué me paso exactamente?-Ladré.

-Kuso: Oye, oye, con calma…primero lo primero, ¿recuerdas lo que paso antes de que te desmayaras?

-La mire comenzando a irritarme por supuesto que lo recuerdo, sentir como algo me atravesaba el estómago mientras que algo líquido y espeso se esparcía sobre este, un olor metálico, Kuro y Zero gritando con desesperación, yo cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la conciencia con un sabor extremadamente dulce en la boca. Asentí perdiendo lo paciencia.

-Kuso: Al parecer recuerdas lo que sentiste y viste, pero no lo que no viste. Estabas desorientada así que tus sentidos estaban atontados-Despego la mirada del cielo y me miro con seriedad-Esa escoria que se hace llamar demonio te atravesó el estómago, debido a que no te habías alimentado desde hace un año y en tu décimo cumpleaños comenzaste a tener la necesidad de alimentarte…-Miro el capullo con tristeza-Veras… esas pastillas calman tu hambre, están hechas para eso, pero no te fortalecen como la carne o la sangre, precisamente porque son pastillas. Desde que cumpliste 10 te has alimentado de ellas, solo unas semanas, con eso es suficiente. No tienes la fortaleza necesaria, tienes la resistencia de un humano, por eso te desmayaste.

-La mire atónita, la resistencia de un humano…tienes que estar bromeando ¿por eso no puedo despertar?

-Amu: Si es que tengo la resistencia de un humano… ¿Cómo es que aún estoy viva?-Ella sonrió orgullosa y me miro con arrogancia.

-Kuso: Estas viva porque tienes a un demonio increíble dentro de ti-Rodee los ojos y ella prosiguió-Y…porque…-Sonrió con simpleza-Tienes un muy buen amigo que te dio a beber su sangre-¿Qué…?-Ese sabor dulce que sentiste en el último momento de estar consiente era su sangre, al no haber tomado sangre desde hace un año tu cuerpo entro en shock.

-Abrí los ojos a más no poder, sin poder creerlo.

-Amu: Su sangre…yo la tome…por mí, el…lo hizo…-Agarre mi cabeza con brutalidad con ambas manos. Quería morirme en ese momento, bebí la sangre de mi mejor amigo, bebí la sangre de mi hermano, bebí la sangre de lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar-Yo…yo…-Kuso me miraba con lastima. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler, por impulso cerré los ojos y comencé a gritar para liberar el dolor como si no hubiera un mañana.

-La voz distorsionada de Kuro se escuchaba a la lejanía.

-Kuro: ¿¡Amu, que pasa!? ¡Resiste! ¡Espera!-Su voz dejo de escucharse de un momento a otro.

-Yo seguía gritando sin parar. Algo me agarro del brazo y me jalo hacia el envolviéndome en sus brazos, aquellos brazos eran cálidos. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Kuro, todavía abrazándome, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, instantáneamente lo abrace. Este es mi interior, ¿Cómo puede estar aquí?

-La ráfaga de viento comenzó a empujarnos y un destello de luz nos cegó, momentos después abrí los ojos con lentitud y ahora estábamos en mi habitación, aun abrazados. El empezó a acariciarme el cabello y se aferró aún más a mí.

-Kuro: Por fin…por fin…despertaste…-Por cada pausa que hacia se escuchaba un sollozo, lo abrace con más fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas-Maldita idiota…no…me causes…estos sustos-Cada sollozo me rompía el corazón, así que me intente separarme de el para mirarlo a la cara pero él me agarro con más fuerza, impidiéndolo-Quédate quieta…déjame estar así unos minutos más…-lo comprendo, no quería que lo viera llorar, siempre odió que lo viera llorar. Acercó su boca a mi oído y susurro con una voz quebrada pero a la vez alegre-Bienvenida a casa.

-Amu: *Casa…es cierto…estoy en casa*-Una que otra lagrima se escapó de mis ojos y repose mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Kuro-*Estoy en casa…*


	12. Demonio protector nivel 8

Demonio protector nivel 8

-Kuro después de un rato me soltó, miro hacia otro lado, evitando mirarme a los ojos

-Kuro: Maldita idiota, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, pensé que... no despertarías nunca-Lo mire con firmeza y le acaricie la mejilla

-Amu: Créeme intente despertar, aun así lo que importa es que desperté...-Me quede callada al escuchar como la puerta principal se abría-¿Acaso se fueron?

-Kuro: Si, se fueron hace dos días, para arreglar algo sobre nuestra unión de arma y jinete

-Me sobresalte y caí en cuenta que el mismo día en que me desmaye era el día de la ceremonia de arma y jinete

-Amu: ¿¡Entonces se canceló!? ¿¡Ya no podremos ser arma y jinete!?-Lo agarre de los hombros y lo sacudí levemente, el rápidamente se apresuró a contestar

-Kuro: No en realidad, pero los otros cazadores se enojaron terriblemente cuando les dijeron que nuestra ceremonia se retrasaría

-Es cierto, para unir a alguien que no es cazador y a alguien que originalmente no es un arma, se necesita la autorización y la presencia de cazadores más elevados. No veo la razón por la que no estén enojados, vienen desde otros estados de Japón, seguramente de otros países.

-Amu: Y todo esto por mi culpa...-Kuro me miro severamente

-Kuro: No es tu culpa, era la primera vez que usabas la regeneración hasta ese extremo-Yo negué, recordando lo que me dijo Kuso

-Amu: No..., no fue por la regeneración-Lo mire con resentimiento-Mi cuerpo entro en shock en el momento en que me diste a beber tu sangre-Él se estremeció y bajo la mirada-No debiste hacerlo, pude haberme regenerado sin tu sangre-Gran mentira-Si hubiese perdido el control al tomarla pude haberte matado..., pude haberlos matado a todos

-El seguía sin mirarme, pero en menos de dos segundos me dirigió la mirada, irritado

-Kuro: ¡Eso lo sé! ¿¡Que querías que hiciera!? ¿¡Que te viera morir en mis brazos!?-Comenzó a gritar y se levantó de golpe-¡Ambos sabemos que sin mi sangre, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Kuso hubieras sanado! ¡Habrías muerto!

-Escuche pasos acercarse, ignorándolos comencé a gritarle de igual manera, parándome

-Amu: ¡Aun así pude haberlos asesinado! ¿¡No te das cuenta que pude haberte matado sin darme cuenta!? ¡No había probado sangre de verdad en casi un año! ¡Sino fuera porque Kuso ya no quiere tomar el control de mi cuerpo, ninguno de nosotros, y ni siquiera Zero y los Kiryuu estaría aquí presente!-Me acerque a él con pasos furiosos-¿¡Que hubieras hecho si me convertía!?-El dio un paso hacia mí

-Kuro: ¡Te hubiera intentado regresar!-Eso me enojo aún mas

-Amu: ¿¡Y si no hubiera regresado!? ¿¡Te hubieras dejado asesinar para cuando regresara en mi misma está sola al igual que antes!?-Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin control, mientras que Kuro se mantenía estático-¿¡Me hubieras dejado sola en este mundo lleno de personas inhumanas, egoístas y hipócritas!? ¿¡Sin nadie con quien quejarme de cómo nos tratan los humanos!?-Lo mire a los ojos y vi dolor en ellos, pero no me importo-¡Eres un gato estúpido y egoísta al igual que los humanos!-El dolor ahora no estaba solamente en sus ojos, sino en todo su rostro

-Corrí a la puerta con Kuro detrás de mí, intentando detenerme, la abrí y vi a Zero y a los Kiryuu parados frente a ella, Zero me vio curioso y al mismo tiempo sorprendido. Los empuje a los tres y seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, sabia a donde ir, sabía que estaba prohibido y aun así sentía que ese lugar era el único lugar donde podía estar en paz.

-Baje y baje escaleras, sin parar, hasta llegar al sótano. Abrí la puerta del sótano y seguí bajando escaleras; abrí la única puerta que me quedaba para poder estar tranquila: la que daba a la habitación. Cerré con cuidado sin hacer ruido para que no se enteraran de mi paradero y me acerque al closet, se abrió al instante sin que yo lo tocara y me metí, cerrando las puertas del closet detrás de mí, mientras me acurrucaba en la esquina de este; no quería ver a nadie. Por alguna razón me sentía bien ahí...

-No sé en qué momento...fue que me quede profundamente dormida.

(...)

-Kuso: Hacer tanto drama porque simplemente tomaste su sangre... solo es sangre, yo no te hubiera dejado perder el control-Ella me miraba con expresión divertida desde arriba, yo estaba acostada mirando al cielo, bueno, intentando mirarlo ya que cierto demonio comenzó a flotar sobre mi impidiéndome verlo-¿Es muy exagerado, no crees? Haberle dicho que es igual de egoísta que los humanos-Solo me mantuve en silencio-Tu nunca cambiaras-Se acostó a mi lado, dejándome ver el cielo nublado-¿Sabes...? No es tan malo, un demonio de su nivel no moriría tan fácil, se debilitaría por la perdida de sangre, sí, pero no moriría-La mira con el ceño fruncido-Eres tan tonta, cualquiera se daría cuenta-La mire enojada por no entender lo que decía y ella suspiro-¿Es más que obvio, no?, ¿Cómo crees que pudo sobrevivir a la transformación de arma? ¿Cómo crees que vive el mismo tiempo que tu sin haber muerto?

-Acabo de darme cuenta de la verdad, que estúpida fui, todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mí y no me di cuenta, la forma en como me trataba cuando nos conocimos, mis visiones de él como humano, el cómo quiere protegerme pero yo se lo impedía porque era un "simple gato", las indirectas de Zero, las miradas severas de los Kiryuu que le dirigían cuando me intentaba decir lo que era, la facilidad que tuvo en hacerse un cuerpo humano, estuve más que ciega desde que nos conocimos.

-Ella se sento y miro el capullo

Kuso: Amu, Kuro no es quien tú crees, no, más bien no es lo que tú crees-Y desearía que esto no sea cierto, pero si no fuera por esto, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Kuso me miro con seriedad-Kuro, es un demonio nivel 8, protector de los nivel 9

chicas, por asuntos de putrefacción de mi imaginación creo que comenzare a actualizar cada mes, si lo se, eso hara que mi historia quede en el olvido, pero en serio, mi cerero se esta secando, y aunque muchos no leen esta historia, quisiera seguirla, y no cancelarla


	13. La chica de voz angelical

La chica de voz angelical y el perdón de dos hermanos

* * *

-El pudo habérmelo ducho, me pudo haber dicho porque razón me salvo en realidad.

-Amu: ¿Entonces…la razón por la que está conmigo…es para protegerme?-La mire impaciente-¿¡Porque no me lo dijo cuándo nos conocimos!?-Ella me miro aun con seriedad y suspiro

-Kuso: Ni siquiera él lo sabía… y yo tampoco. Cuando lo conociste pude notar una fuerza demoniaca, era muy débil pero ahí estaba, algunos animales llegan a tener una leve fuerza demoniaca dentro suyo por accidente cuando nacen, yo pensé que esa era la razón, ahora lo entiendo-Ella miro a otro lado con desprecio-Él fue el más débil de su camada

-Sentí una punzada en el corazón, el más débil, y aun así pudo sobrevivir en este mundo, se hizo un superviviente.

-Amu: ¿Por qué él está en la tierra? ¿No se supone que a esa edad los demonios deben estar en el infierno?-Pregunte en voz baja, pero hablando lo bastante fuerte como para que Kuso me escuchase

-Kuso: A los demonios…-Sacudió la cabeza y se corrigió-…a los protectores se les examina su nivel de poder demoniaco cuando nacen, dejan que crezcan un poco para volver a examinarlos, después comparan los niveles y…destierran al más débil al mundo de los humanos para que muera o quede consumido por el egoísmo que le ofrecen los humanos.

-Al decir todo eso la mirada de Kuso era fría y sombría. De un golpe recordé lo que le dije hace unos minutos a Kuro, tal vez horas: ¡Eres un gato estúpido y egoísta al igual que los humanos! . Me sentí culpable en ese momento, el había estado solo desde siempre al igual que yo y le dije que era igual de egoísta que los humanos.

-Kuso: Los Kiryuu al verlo en tus recuerdos supieron al instante que era un protector, el más débil de la camada, el desterrado. Todos los protectores están destinados a proteger a una sola persona, incluso desde antes de nacer, Kuro fue el más débil de la camada, tu eras una hibrida, estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio. Si no fuera por los Kiryuu él no hubiera sabido lo que era ni que le había ocurrido antes de llegar al mundo de los humanos. Siempre que los Kiryuu lo interrumpían cuando trataba de decirte algo, era para protegerte a ti y a él. El en realidad quería contarte tu historia, la historia del día en que todo comenzó, tu nacimiento, tus padres, todo, excepto que fue expulsado, era lo único que él no quería contarte. Ciertas personas le contaron de tu pasado.

-Amu: El sabia mi historia ¿entonces porque no quería contarme la de él?

-Kuso: Eso… es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo decirte.

-Amu: ¿Yo podría preguntarle lo que en verdad paso el día de mi nacimiento y me lo dirá?-Pregunte esperanzada y Kuso me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Kuso: Aun no estás lista para saber la verdad, aun debes esperar. Si te contaran todo de golpe tu vida sería más retorcida de lo que es ahora. Por esa misma razón solo te muestro fragmentos con algunas cosas distorsionadas por mí, por esa razón Zero te cuenta esas "historias", él también sabe una parte de tu pasado, a él se le fue contado también. Y respecto a eso… es hora de un pequeño fragmento, no es un recuerdo tuyo exactamente, era de una persona cercana, tiene que ver con tus recuerdos, no te enseñare quien es, pero por el momento su voz te calmara.

-Todo el lugar comenzó a brillar, cegándome. Cerré los ojos y los abrí al ver como el reflejo de la luz desaparecía de mis parpados.

-Ahora estaba en una habitación de aspecto victoriano. Me encontraba recargada en la cabecera de metal en una cama con cobijas de seda color verde oscuro, la cabecera era color dorado, se expandía de las dos esquinas de la cama hasta comenzar a girar y expandirse a todos lados, terminando cada punta en un espiral. En cada una de las esquinas había un soporte de metal de unos 2 metros, las cuales sostenían lo que parecía una cortina por encima de la cama. A mi lado había una lámpara de noche de color amarillo sobre un escritorio de nogal. En una esquina se encontraban dos sillas y una mesita, las patas de la mesa y las sillas estaban levemente onduladas. Frente a la cama a unos metros había un par de ventanas juntas en forma de puerta, que conducían a un balcón rodeado de flores, con ventanales a los lados.

-La puerta se abrió de repente y vi a una chica de unos 12 años máximo, con un vestido victoriano al igual que la habitación, de color rosa, cargando una bandeja con dos tazas blancas y una tetera humeante con la clave de sol rodeada de espirales en el centro de cada una. El rostro de la chica era borrosa al igual que su cabello, estaba demasiado distorsionada como para que pudiera identificar quien era.

-¿?: Al parecer ya despertaste, mama, traje un poco de té-Su voz era melodiosa y angelical, a duras penas vi que sonrió abiertamente

-¿?: In…-La voz sonó distorsionada al pronunciar lo que supongo seria el nombre de la chica-…eres muy gentil y atenta-Me sorprendí un poco al ver a mi lado a una mujer de unos 27 o 28 años, con un vestido rojo con bordes negros. Tampoco podía ver su rostro-In…-Su voz de nuevo se escuchó distorsionada-… ¿podrías cantarme?, me gusta mucho esa canción, tu voz hace perfecta esa canción-La mujer sonrió

-In…: ¡Si, mama!-Exclamo emocionada la chica y deposito la bandeja en el escritorio, para después agarrar una silla de la esquina para después ponerla frente a su madre, la cual se encontraba sentada en la cama. La chica respiro profundamente para comenzar a cantar.

_En mi interior… tu sinfonía empieza a resonar…_

_Las lágrimas… lo único que hacen es caer…_

_Entiéndelo_

-Su voz era hermosa, podía llegar a los tonos bajos y altos sin problema, su voz es tan…hipnótica.

_Tus ojos fueron dados para observar a otros…_

_Tu voz te fue dada para guiar a los demás…_

_Tus manos fueron dadas para abrazar a quienes más te importan…_

-Por alguna razón me sentía tranquila, al escuchar su voz sentí una sensación cálida en mi pecho, esa sensación solo la podía sentirla con Kuro y con Zero, su voz era tan angelical. Si esto es parte de mis recuerdos, quiero recuperarlos lo antes posible para saber quiénes son estas personas, en especial la chica.

_Todos los seres del planeta…_

_Si son capaces de escuchar mi canción_

_La verdad está dentro de ustedes, sigan a su corazón_

_Incluso solo cuando vez soledad_

_Recuerda que te seguiré hasta el final…_

_Ve y recuérdalo…_

_Ah…_

-Al final de la canción, un pensamiento cruzo mi mente: aun había humanos bondadosos. Si mi familia fue así, si los Kiryuu son así, tal vez en realidad no todos los humanos son malos, no todos los humanos son egoístas, Kuro no es egoísta.

-¿?: Tu voz es asombrosa, In…-El nombre volvió a distorsionarse y mire anhelante a la chica, necesito saber su nombre, solo quiero eso.

-Kuso: Solo por esta vez te dejare escuchar su nombre, es lo único que puedo darte por el momento-Resonó en la habitación

-¿?: Ino…, serás una gran cantante-La mujer sonrió. Solo pude escuchar una parte de su nombre, el resto se escuchó distorsionado, solo un poco más-La mejor cantante, Inor… K…, esperare con ansias ese momento-Un poco más, solo un poco más.

-Inor…: Mama, a ti te encanta decir mi nombre, ¿qué significa en realidad mi nombre?-La chica miro tranquilamente a la mujer

-¿?: Tu nombre significa oración

-Inor…: ¿Oración? ¿Porque me pusiste ese nombre?

-La mujer se levantó de la cama y se puso a la altura de la chica

-¿?: Porque toda mi vida estuve orando para que algo cambiara mi vida, y ese cambio fuiste tú-La mujer abrazo a la chica-Mi pequeña y preciosa Inori

-Amu: Inori-Murmure por lo bajo y por alguna razón sonreí al pronunciarlo

-Kuso: Es suficiente, Amu, debes despertar-La ráfaga de viento comenzó a empujarme pero por un momento pude ver Inori dirigirme una sonrisa

-Inori: Amu…

-Abrí los ojos sorprendida y la ráfaga me empujo con más fuerza, yo como pude me quede en ese lugar. Esta vez mantuve los ojos abiertos en todo momento. Todo había desaparecido mientras la ráfaga de empujaba, solo estaba Inori cubierta por completo por una capa negra con capucha, la capucha le cubría parte del rostro, pero se lograba ver una sonrisa. Ella desapareció y yo cerré los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo Megumi me miraba atónita y con los ojos muy abiertos desde las puerta del armario. Yo solo la observe en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos al igual que ella a mí. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Megumi: Tu… pronunciaste el nombre de Inori-Se hincó y me miro suplicante-¿Acaso sabes algo de ella?-Ella siguió mirándome de esa manera, no pude evitar hablar.

-Amu: Kuso…me mostro los recuerdos de alguien más, y la vi.

-Megumi me agarro de los hombros

-Megumi: ¿La viste? ¿En serio la viste?-Sus ojos estaban impregnados en desesperación

-Amu: Bueno, no en realidad, Kuso no me dejo ver su cara, pero aun así era solo un recuerdo, parecía tener unos 12, en realidad no lo sé, solo vi que estaba con una mujer.-Recordé la manera en que cantaba- *Tiene una voz hermosa y armoniosa*-Pensé

-Megumi: Si, la tenía-Sonrió con melancolía. Pensé en voz alta al parecer. Alto. ¿La tenia?

-Amu: ¿Por qué dices que la tenía? ¿Acaso ella esta…?

-Aun sin contestarme Megumi se irguió y me ofreció una mano, yo la tome y nos dirigimos a la puerta, no sin antes cerrar las puertas del armario, salimos de la habitación y subimos las escaleras del sótano, cerramos la otra puerta y seguimos subiendo escaleras hasta que nos detuvimos a unos escalones, cerca del primer piso. Ella se sentó en un escalón y dio unas palmadas al lado suyo, indicando que me sentara. Ella miraba la puerta que dirigía a las escaleras que dirigen al sótano.

-Megumi: Inori era mi sobrina, ella desapareció en un accidente, una explosión en específico, solo encontraron el cuerpo de mi hermana. Todos la tomaron por muerta, incluso yo llegue a pensarlo, semanas después de que ella desapareciera todavía no encontraban su cadáver y ahí me di cuenta que ella no estaba muerta. Simplemente decidió esconderse hasta el momento indicado. Lo sé, quiero creer que es así-Me miro con tristeza-Te la mostraría si tuviera una foto de ella, pero todo fue quemado.-Yo la mire incrédula

-Amu: ¿Por qué razón quemarían todo lo que fue de ella? Eran sus co…-La mirada de Megumi se ensombreció y me interrumpió de golpe

-Megumi: Ella fue tomada por una traidora

-Amu: ¿Ella era una traidora?-Entonces la canción de hace unos minutos… ¿fue mentira?

-Megumi: Mi hermana, la madre de Inori, rompió la regla más importante para nosotros los cazadores de demonios, eso se considera traición, por lo tanto al ser su hija también a ella se le consideró una traidora. No le dije a nadie porque sabía que la buscarían. Aun así quemaron todas las cosas de mi hermana, al igual que las de Inori, bueno, casi todas.-Metió su mano debajo de la camisa y saco una cadena de oro con un medallón plateado, se lo paso por encima de la cabeza y me lo puso en la mano-Ábrelo-Me indicó.

-Yo lo vi detenidamente y en medio del medallón habían raíces talladas que recorrían todo el medallón hasta el borde de este, donde había una flor, tome la flor y el empuje hacia la izquierda haciendo que el medallón se abriera.

-Dentro había una foto de ambas en blanco y negro, la mujer estaba sentada en la misma silla en la que Inori se sentó, con el mismo vestido con el que la había visto, su rostro era de aspecto delicado, sus ojos angulosos mostraban bondad, su cabello ondulado cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. A su lado se encontraba Inori de pie, estaba segura por su estatura y su mismo vestido, aunque su rostro estuviera rayado se podía admirar su cabello lacio, unos mechones de ambos lados de la parte de enfrente eran más cortos que los demás, ambos caían sobre sus hombros, con pequeños moños en la punta de ambos.

-Amu: Su rostro…

-Megumi: Fui yo la que lo hizo-Lo mire interrogante-En algún tiempo yo le tenía un odio perpetuo, y borre su rostro de la foto por odio. El medallón era de mi hermana, lo único que pude salvar de ella, también recupere algo que le pertenecía a Inori, pero eso es otra cosa.-Ella evitaba mirarme mientras decía todo eso. Yo le tendí el medallón y ella lo rechazo con su mano-Quédatelo, quiero que tú lo tengas

-Me hizo una seña que dio a entender que me lo pusiera, lo hice y lo mire unos segundos.

-Ella se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación en silencio. Al llegar abrí la puerta y vi a Kuro sentado sobre mi cama mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida. Kuro olfateo levemente y levanto de un golpe la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo lo mire a los ojos y vi dolor en ellos, recordé lo que me dijo Kuso y de nuevo sentí una punzada en el pecho A los protectores se les examina su nivel de poder demoniaco cuando nacen, dejan que crezcan un poco para volver a examinarlos, después comparan los niveles y…destierran al más débil al mundo de los humanos para que muera o quede consumido por el egoísmo que le ofrecen los humanos. . Es mi culpa que este así.

-Megumi: Los dejare solos, ambos necesitan hablar

-Megumi cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo me acerque lentamente a la cama, Kuro mantuvo sus ojos en mi todo el tiempo hasta que me senté a su lado, el desvió la mirada al instante. Mire su mano la cual se aferraba a las cobijas con fuerza, acerque lentamente la mía y la puse sobre la de él. Kuro se sobresaltó levemente, ignore eso y me acerque más a él, abrazándolo por el cuello, él se quedó quieto por unos instantes hasta que puso su mano sobre mi brazo y recargo su cabeza en la mía.

(…)

-Zero y yo llevábamos un rato dándonos codazos en las costillas, aprovechando que estábamos sentados uno al lado de otro, Kuro nos miraba con expresión divertida, Megumi se reía levemente mientras nos veía por el retrovisor del auto, Natsuno conducía con una sonrisa apenas visible, una que otra vez lo sorprendía viéndonos con disimulo por el retrovisor.

-Ayer Kuro y yo dormimos juntos ayer en la noche, él me había perdonado al igual que yo a él. Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a la iglesia en donde me convirtieron en cazadora y a Kuro en humano. La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo hoy, por fin sabré en que arma se convertirá Kuro. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-Una camioneta negra nos seguía. Antes de subir a la camioneta alcance a ver a una mujer de unos 40 años, de cabello negro, con las puntas quebradas, ojos grises que acompañaban una expresión seria. Un hombre de 60 años, de cabello canoso con la frente arrugada y los labios fruncidos. Un chico de 16 años, de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros y expresión aburrida. Una chica de unos 14 años, de cabello rubio y ojos negros al igual que el chico, debían ser hermanos, la expresión de ella era tímida. Todos habían subido a la camioneta con desgano.

-Probablemente, esta ceremonia hará que todo a mí alrededor cambie por completo… y estoy preparada para eso


	14. Pesadilla sin fondo

-Al llegar a la iglesia nos detuvimos frente a ella. Las camionetas se detuvieron detrás de la nuestra y Zero abrió la puerta de su lado. Kuro y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de disponernos a bajar.

-Lo siguiente paso en solo unos segundos que me causo cierta gracia. Por distraerme con la mirada de Kuro mi cabeza golpeo con la espalda de Zero, ocasionando que el perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer, pero conociéndolo obviamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados aunque haya sido un accidente. El me agarro de la camisa y yo también perdí el equilibrio y agite las manos buscando algo a lo que agarrarme.

-Kuro, que también estaba saliendo, sabiendo lo que yo iba a hacer intento agarrarse del respaldo del asiento de forma desesperada, rápidamente lo agarre del cuello de la camisa para evitar mi caída pensando que él ya se había aferrado a algo para sostener el peso de nosotros dos, pero fue inútil. Kuro no se había sujetado a nada y los tres caímos uno sobre otro. Con Zero hasta abajo, yo en medio y Kuro encima de mí. Los tres forcejeábamos por quitarnos de encima del otro ya que estábamos "atorados en el cuerpo del de abajo".

-Zero: ¡Quítate, molestia! ¡No eres ligera como una pluma! ¿¡Sabes!?

-Amu: ¡Primero dile a Kuro que se quite de encima y por cierto tu codo en mi costilla, eso tampoco es cómodo!

-Kuro: ¡Sería más fácil si alguien se quitara de encima de mi brazo! ¡Zero, idiota, me estas destrozando el brazo! ¡Tú tampoco eres tan ligerito!

-Zero: ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo sea con ustedes dos encima mío!?

-Los tres seguimos forcejeando mientras que Megumi y Natsuno, quienes vestían completamente de negro para la ceremonia, trataban de acercarse para separarnos sin que les diéramos una patada de tanto forcejeo. Los otros cazadores ya habían bajado de la camioneta, y presenciaban nuestra pelea.

-La mujer de cabello negro de ojos grises nos miraba incrédula, el hombre de cabello canoso y frente arrugada (que ya no estaba tan arrugada) nos miraba riéndose disimuladamente, la chica tenía en brazos un conejo rosa de peluche y lo abrazaba recargando su mentón en la cabeza del oso mirándonos atentamente. Por último el chico nos miraba con su semblante serio a excepción de sus labios los cuales estaban torcidos en una mueca de asco.

-Momentos después un silbido se escuchó en el aire y algo se enrosco en mi tobillo, era frio, duro y pesado. Al instante sentí como esa cosa me jalaba y todos salimos de encima del otro golpeándonos contra el suelo con fuerza, en especial yo. Mire mi tobillo y lo que se encontraba enroscado retrocedió de golpe con un chasquido.

-La cosa fría y dura resulto ser un látigo de metal, el cual estaba enroscándose por la mano y después por el brazo del chico rubio, el cual había borrado toda seriedad de su rostro y ahora nos miraba con recelo. El látigo parecía tener mente propia al moverse de esa manera, igual que una serpiente. Al haberse enroscado por completo en el brazo del rubio comenzó a hundirse en la piel de este hasta desaparecer y posteriormente convertirse en un tatuaje de un dragón.

-Horas antes no me percate del tatuaje, a pesar de que una musculosa azul oscuro con las palabras "Fuck you" en el centro con rojo, lo dejaba descubierto. Unos jeans y botas negras con cordones sin atar metidos dentro de las botas terminaban de conformar su vestimenta. El chico rubio era algo fornido, la blancura de su piel remarcaba sus venas, debajo de sus ojos negros se encontraban unas marcas oscuras, dando a entender que no dormía bien.

-¿?: _No debegían estag pegdiendo el_ _tiempo, mocosos, no estamos aquí para jugag_-Nos recrimino con amargura en su voz y con los brazos cruzados. Un musculo en su mejilla se movió con brusquedad y miro al hombre de la frente arrugada y cabello canoso (que en este momento tenía su rostro completamente relajado) algo exasperado- ¿_En gealidad tenemos que unig a estos mocosos?_ – Su voz era tranquila aunque parecía que perdería en cualquier momento el poco autocontrol que le quedaba

-Cada vez que pronunciaba la R la pronunciaba como G, intente no reír porque reconocí el asentó, era francés, y son cazadores, Megumi y Natsuno llamaron a los mejores, por lo tanto es más que obvio: Son la familia de cazadores Argent. Sabía que debía tenerles respeto, por más detestables que sean

-El hombre suspiro y vio a la mujer pidiendo ayuda, el hombre vestía un pantalón negro y un saco gris abotonado con el cuello de la camisa asomándose por la parte de arriba y unos zapatos negros de punta. En su mano portaba un anillo con la letra A en grande y un dragón alrededor de ella

-¿?: _Debogah_….-le suplico el hombre

-La mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises respiro hondo y se giró hacia el chico rubio con recelo

-Deborah: ¡_Daniel Argent, ten más gespeto_!-Le regaño la mujer al rubio-_¡Ellos ahoga son pagte de la familia Kigyuu!_

-Esta llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo, con un collar de perlas que tenía un zafiro en el centro de este y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón rojos.

-A pesar de la edad que tenían el hombre y la mujer se veían más jóvenes con esas ropas.

-Daniel: _Tsk, ya entendí abuela_-Frunció el ceño y chisto. La chica rubia que probablemente era su hermana, se acercó a él y le acaricio el cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-La chica tenía un vestido suelto corto, de color rosa pálido, una diadema negra con bordado blanco en el cabello y unos zapatos rosas con flores azules en las puntas de estos.

-Amu: *Su vestimenta es algo…tierna*

-El chico suavizo su rostro y quito la mano de la chica con gentileza. La chica sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la de él.

-Kuro y Zero, quienes habían estado callados en el suelo al igual que yo se dispusieron a levantarse. Kuro me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme del frio suelo. Pude apreciar que su rostro demostraba una expresión sobria, mientras que la de Zero era seria.

-Megumi y Natsuno se acercaron a Deborah y al hombre de cabello canoso, los cuatro se vieron entre si y se alejaron unos 10 metros de nosotros para poder hablar en privado.

-Kuro y yo al ser demonios podríamos escuchar cada palabra sin ningún esfuerzo. Zero sabía que nosotros escucharíamos cada palabra y enarco las cejas con curiosidad. El camino hacia los rubios para hablar con ellos y sorprendentemente los tres se llevan muy bien.

-Deborah: _Pegdonen a Daniel, él no está de acuerdo con hacer esto y no decirle al consejo_-Miro a Natsuno son cierta retraimiento-_Incluso Aagón y Ángela intentagon convenceglo pero aun así se niega a aceptaglo_

-Aarón: _Después de todo solo escuchaba a sus padges. Ángela aun siendo su hegmana…_-Hablo el hombre de cabello canoso, al parecer él era Aarón y creo que Ángela es la chica rubia que esta con Daniel

-Megumi: Lo entendemos pero todos nosotros sabemos que el consejo se negaría rotundamente y peor aún, descubrirían que ella es la persona que tanto han estado bu…

-Un sonido de interferencia comenzó a perforarme los tímpanos para momentos después escuchar la voz de Kuso

-Kuso: ¿Estos Tres Sangres no te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Tu todavía no debes enterarte quien eres realmente, te lo dije, solo cuando llegue el momento te permitiré saberlo.

-Chiste por lo bajo sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, mientras que Kuro me miraba con preocupación; el cómo mi arma podía sentir una mínima parte de lo que yo sentía.

-Sacudí mi cabeza intentando ignorar el dolor y regrese mi atención a la conversación.

-Aarón: _No tenemos opción ella es…_-La interferencia volvió a hacerse presente nuevamente-_de nuestga quegida…-_El sonido de interferencia se escuchó de nuevo-_pog lo tanto debemos pgotegerla._

-Natsuno: Aunque…-El sonido de interferencia me impidió escuchar de nuevo-haya roto las reglas, se lo prometimos, así que básicamente nosotros también hemos roto las reglas.

-Deborah: _Entonces estamos todos de acuegdo en algo. Pgotegerlos a ambos del consejo, a ella y a su pgo…-_El sonido de interferencia se escuchó más fuerte ocasionando que me doliera con intensidad la cabeza-_al mismo tiempo que los ocultamos del consejo._

-Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza a horrores, forzándome a cerrar los ojos sin darme tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de oír. Sentí las manos de Kuro abriendo mi boca en contra de mi voluntad metiendo las pastillas de sangre dentro de ella, obligándome a tragarlas.

-Kuro: ¿¡Qué demonios te he dicho sobre las pastillas!?-Me reprendió y yo lo mire asqueada por el sabor de las pastillas

-Amu: Saben demasiado asqueroso…

-Kuro: ¡Esa no es excusa! ¡La última vez que no tomaste tus pastillas cuando las necesitabas te desmayaste en medio del entrenamiento!

-Chiste ya que eso era cierto. Cada semana mi cuerpo se debilitaba lentamente a menos que tome una pastilla de sangre. El día que me correspondía no la tomé por simple capricho, eso ocasionó que me desmayara al primer golpe de parte de un tronco que silbaba por el aire hacia mí. Algunas veces mi cuerpo iniciaba a debilitarse antes de que se cumpliera la semana. Hoy era uno de esos días.

-Observé que Megumi venia hacia nosotros junto a Natsuno, mientras que los Argent iban con los chicos rubios. Natsuno se acercó a mí y se arrodillo frente a mí, tomándome de los hombros con gentileza, mientras que Megumi se alejaba unos metros con Kuro a su lado.

-Natsuno: Pronto tendrás tu propia arma para ser cazadora, ¿estas nerviosa?-Me miraba con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Amu: Solo un poco, pienso que dolerá como la última vez y…-Trague con pesadez recordando el día en que me volví parte de los cazadores y el dolor que tuve que aguantar durante varias horas al igual que Kuro. Natsuno suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-Natsuno: Dudo que vaya a dolerles, después de todo ustedes ya son reconocidos como dos más de nuestra familia. Aun así tengo que preguntarte algo-Su expresión se volvió inquisitiva-¿Estas segura que quieres seguir con esto? Después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás.

-La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Me encontraba totalmente segura sobre todo esto, aun sin saber de qué hablaba Kuso o de lo que ellos hablaban hace unos minutos, sé que debo seguir con esto, para conocer más sobre Inori, más sobre el pasado de los Kiryuu y más sobre mi propio pasado.

-Yo asentí frenéticamente y Natsuno sonrió nervioso mientras se levantaba para después ir con los Argent.

-Fije mi vista en Kuro y vi que Megumi estaba arrodillada frente a él de igual forma que Natsuno conmigo, acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza. Él estaba serio mirando fijamente el suelo y Megumi le dijo algo que no pude escuchar debido al dolor de cabeza (estos dolores de cabeza aturden mis sentidos durante una media hora más o menos). Kuro asintió brevemente e intuyendo que lo estaba mirando posó su vista sobre mí. Pude percibir determinación y firmeza en su mirar antes de que el apartara su vista de mí y fuera con Zero y los hermanos Argent.

-Megumi se levantó del suelo y se mantuvo mirando el suelo unos instantes, tenía cierta culpa y remordimiento en sus ojos, aun así levanto la cabeza y miro a todos los presentes.

-Megumi: Es hora de dar comienzo a la ceremonia de unión, prepárense-Hablo con una voz firme y demandante.

-Todos se miraron entre si y asintieron. Comenzamos a entrar a la iglesia uno por uno lentamente. Megumi me indicó que subiera al triangulo de piedra y Natsuno le dijo lo mismo a Kuro.

-Kuro de un salto subió al triangulo y se quedó mirando a la nada mientras que Daniel, Ángela y Deborah se posicionaban en las puntas de su triangulo.

-Yo intentaba subirme al triangulo de piedra que me correspondía pero a pesar de que saltara no conseguía subir ni con el impulso de mis brazos. Los efectos secundarios del dolor de cabeza seguían haciendo efecto.

-Unas manos se posicionaron a ambos lados de mi cadera y me alzaron en el aire para después subirme en el triángulo. Gire mi cuerpo en el triángulo y vi a Zero queriendo aguantarse la risa.

-Zero: Pequeña molestia inútil, no puedes ni saltar para subirte ahí-Una sonrisa burlona se asomó por su boca y yo le saque la lengua-Infantil. En fin, posiciónate en el centro del triángulo y espera a que todos los demás estemos listos-Se dio la vuelva y se puso en una punta-Estoy ansioso de ver que arma tendrás, aunque…-Sonrió con arrogancia-dudo que Kuro sea mejor arma que Riki-Sonreí de igual manera retándolo con la mirada.

-Amu: ¿Cuánto apuestas a que Kuro será cien veces mejor que Riki?

-Zero: Tu ración semanal de chocolates-Al instante en que lo pronunció hice una mueca de horror y el rio levemente.

-Amu: ¡No, Zero, todo menos mis chocolates!-El sonrió con superioridad y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Zero: Entonces eso quiere decir que no crees que Kuro será mejor arma que mi Riki.

-Amu: Claro que Kuro será mejor arma que Riki…pero mis chocolates son mucho…

-Zero: Tómalo o déjalo, enana.

-Si Kuro resultaba mejor arma que Riki yo me quedaba con mis chocolates, y si no resultaba serlo me quedaba sin chocolates, al final en ninguna de las dos salgo ganando algo.

-Amu: Bien, si gano me tendrás que contar otra historia-Achiqué los ojos y el entendió lo que quería decir.

-Zero: Trato hecho, ahora deja de molestar y ponte en el centro del círculo-Vio más allá de mí y su sonrisa desapareció y fijo sus ojos en el triángulo de Kuro.

-Hice lo que me dijo y me di cuenta de que Megumi y Natsuno estaban en las dos puntas restantes del triángulo y nos miraban a ambos con atención intentando descifrar de que estábamos hablando hasta que Aarón carraspeo llamando la atención de todos.

-Aarón: _Bueno, siendo yo el mayog de todos los aquí pgesentes segé yo quien lleve a cabo la cegemonia_-Nos miró a Kuro y a mi-_Los que estén en cada punta del tgiángulo pondgán el campo de fuegza pog si hay…fallos _–Ambos entendimos lo que quiso decir y asentimos-_Bien…-_Respiró hondo y continuo hablando-_Estamos aquí geunidos para unig a un jinete y a su agma, al mismo tiempo que se le daga nombge a esta_-Guardó silencio y miro a los Kiryuu y al resto de su familia-_Levanten los campos de fuegza._

-Todos juntaron su dedo corazón con el dedo índice y la deslizaron en el aire en línea horizontal haciendo que el campo de fuerza, que ahora en vez de ser blanco era verde, se elevara hasta tocar el techo.

-Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado al igual que mis parpados. Kuro sin previo aviso cayó sobre la mesa de piedra segundos antes de que yo lo hiciera y comenzara a cerrar mis ojos.

-Aarón: _Es hoga de que se detegmine si pueden seg jinete y agma. Solo les digé una cosa: no muegan-_Dijo con voz seria

-Zero: Buena suerte-Susurró y fue lo último que escuche antes de hundirme en la oscuridad.

(…)

-Me levante con lentitud del cálido suelo mirando a mí alrededor sin recordar que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí y mi vista se detuvo en un punto fijo. A lo lejos Kuso estaba parada frente a una puerta blanca, con expresión seria. Camine hacia ella y al estar a su lado ella habló.

-Kuso: Crúzala…pero yo no te ayudare en ese lugar.

-Asentí sin comprender porque estaba aquí y a que se refería con eso. Pose mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la gire.

-Cuando estaba abierta por completo unos brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo tan repentinamente que no pude evitar soltar un grito y me jalaron dentro de la puerta cerrando está detrás de mí. Los brazos me soltaron y sentí como caía en un hoyo sin fondo, no había nada a que agarrarse y por más que tratara de gritar el aire me lo impedía, me impedía respirar con normalidad, así que solo apreté la mandíbula al igual que los puños.

-Inmediatamente me detuve a unos centímetros del suelo y permanecí suspendida en el aire por unos segundos para después caer boca abajo. Inicié a toser y a tomar aire al mismo tiempo, hundiendo mis dedos en la tierra asegurándome de que realmente ya no estaba cayendo. Suspire una vez ya recuperada y me levanté sacudiéndome la tierra de la ropa.

-Frente a mi estaba la mansión de los Kiryuu. Las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta abierta de par en par. Corrí desesperada hacia ella y entre. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, las cosas estaban tiradas por todos lados, lo sillones estaban volcados en un rincón y en las paredes había marcas de zarpadas junto con sangre. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y corrí hacia la habitación de Kuro que estaba en el primer piso, al lado de la mía.

-La puerta tenía un hoyo en el que podía meter mi cabeza sin dificultad. Al entrar vi que las cortinas verdes estaban desgarradas y dejaban entrar algo de luz, su cama estaba rota por la mitad y las cobijas caídas a un lado de esta. Salí corriendo y fui a la habitación de Zero que estaba en el segundo piso.

-Miraba anonada las huellas de unas manos ensangrentadas que estaban en las escaleras y levemente toqué una.

-Estaba viendo a través de los ojos de alguien, esa persona se estaba aferrando con las uñas al suelo de madera, dejando rastros de sangre ya que sus manos estaba bañadas en ese líquido rojo.

-Deje de tocar la sangre y continué subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás y con las lágrimas escociéndome los ojos.

-Las huellas de sangre venían de la habitación de Zero y la puerta estaba intacta. Gire lentamente el pomo y al abrirse por completo todo se veía normal, a excepción de las huellas que continuaban su rastro hasta la cama, la cual estaba completamente tendida. El olor a sangre provenía de ahí y dudé por unos segundos antes de acercarme y quitar las cobijas volviendo a sentir que me costaba respirar en el momento que vi las sabanas. Poseía una enorme mancha roja en el centro de la cama que llegaba hasta la almohada. Una oleada de nauseas comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo haciendo que saliera corriendo de la habitación de Zero y cerrase de un portazo.

-Me estaba hiperventilando y me senté con la espalda apoyada en la pared, poniendo mi cabeza en medio de mis rodillas ayudándome a volver a respirar poco a poco con normalidad, tratando de evitar que el olor a sangre que venia del cuarto de Zero y del cuarto de Natsuno y Megumi (que no había, ni quería revisar) invadiera mis fosas nasales.

-Ya no quería ver nada más, solo quería encontrarlos y ayudarlos si es que…

-Me di un puñetazo por llegar a pensar eso y apoyé mi peso sobre la pared ayudándome con ella mientras me ponía de pie respirando hondo.

-Amu: "Ellos son cazadores, no morirán tan fácilmente y Kuro aun siendo quien es el es un demonio nivel 8"

-Aun respirando lentamente me mantuve quieta unos segundos.

-Mi respiración era lo único que rompía el silencio, bueno, solo por unos segundos. Un gemido apenas audible procedió del primer piso; tragué pesado y aferrándome con fuerza del barandal bajé las escaleras evitando pisar las manchas de sangre.

-Una vez terminé de bajar las escaleras mi habitación estaba frente a mí, con la puerta intacta.

-No entendía como es que antes cuando fui a la habitación de Kuro no me di cuenta del hedor a sangre que inundaba el aire, escapándose por debajo de la puerta.

-El gemido se oyó nuevamente, acompañado de un gruñido escalofriante. Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral y al mismo tiempo se me heló la sangre. Me acerque a la puerta tomando el pomo con brusquedad y abriéndola de golpe.

-Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

-El cuerpo de Natsuno quedaba colgando del cristal roto de la ventana de cintura para arriba, dejando un charco de sangre en la ventana y en el piso. Un brazo con hilillos de sangre recorriéndolo se asomaba a un lado de la cama en el suelo, la base de la cama cubría el resto del cuerpo pero mirando con detenimiento los dedos de la mano pude ver el anillo de matrimonio de Megumi.

-Instintivamente avancé unos pasos y pateé algo que rodó unos centímetros delante de mi pie. Bajé la vista y me topé con los ojos lilas de Zero mirándome de par en par con la boca ligeramente abierta con sangre seca en la barbilla y en la mejilla, de reojo vi el cuello se Zero y reprimí las ganas de vomitar, solo quedaba su cabeza, no había rastro del resto del cuerpo, podía ver su hueso asomarse por lo que quedaba de musculo y la piel colgando, por la forma en que estaba parecía un trozo de tela colgante.

-Desvié la mirada de sus ojos y por fin vi el centro de la habitación. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin parar y deje de respirar inconscientemente sintiendo como algo obstruía mi garganta: Una chica de cabello negro y de la misma altura que nosotros dos, mordía una y otra vez el hombro de Kuro arrancando pedazos de carne y tragándoselos con rapidez, empapando la camisa de Kuro del lado derecho que era donde estaba mordiendo. Con una mano lo sostenía de la cadera, cargando el peso de Kuro ya que el ya no podía mantenerse en pie, y con la otra mantenía la cabeza de Kuro inclinada hacia la izquierda para así tener espacio de morder. Él tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía los labios, los cuales estaban ensangrentados de tanta fuerza que hacía.

-Yo temblaba sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, me hacía falta respirar pero no podía por más que intentara.

-Kuro abrió uno de sus ojos con dificultad y me vio, estiro su brazo en mi dirección, con desesperación en sus ojos, al igual…que decepción.

-Kuro: Amu…detente…duele…detente

-La chica lo agarro con más fuerza y el cerro los ojos lentamente.

-Me obligué a respirar a bocanadas, ya que el nudo en la garganta aun me impedía respirar y la chica dejó de morder a Kuro en un instante manteniendo su vista fija en su hombro.

-Yo seguía respirando a bocanadas y ella por fin me levantó su vista hacia mí, mirándome con unos ojos rojos como la sangre rasgados por el centro: Era yo transformada.

-Mi respiración se entrecorto por unos segundos y volví a respirar hondo para soltar un grito con todas mis fuerzas deshaciendo el nudo que tenía en la garganta.


End file.
